Big Brother Help Me!
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Part three in my HTTYD stories. Started with Brother where are you. So read that and my one shot to understand what's going on. Valhalla has come under attack as a great evil has now taken over and everyone there is being tortured. Una comes back to Earth to get help from her big brother Hiccup. Can he and all of Berk save the all the souls in the afterlife? or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

Not resting in peace

Not a soul knows for sure what happens to those who've departed the mortal realm. Nevertheless it'd seem each and every single culture of the world has some belief to one of the few remaining mysterious of life. That they either hope that souls whom have departed, either go up to the periwinkle heavens above, or to the dark blistering hot world of below. They say it depends on your own personal belief or how you choose to live when you walked on Earth. Either way no-one can be for sure what happens to oneself until they meet their own fate. Though whatever happens when you go to your eternal rest one always hopes they go to a 'better place' then the one the left. Even despite the fact that those we love have departed the land of the living, we know or at least we cling to the hope, that they're not truly gone, as an alternative they live on in the mysterious hereafter, and watch over their love ones from this new existence. While the living clings to these beliefs and hopes good fortune to assure them that when they meet their fate it will be wonderful in the next life, they still have some doubt and worry are their love ones okay? And what really happens when we die?

As acknowledged above not a soul _living has _those answers, yet those who've _died_ _do _have these answers. One might wonder for all of time that these things might never be answered. However, there're rare opportunities, when some of the living do get some type of message, from those who've passed on. Although this doesn't necessarily mean getting some type of a divine message is always good. Every now and then communications from beyond the grave can be deadly. Therefore perhaps that is the reason why no-one _should_ _know_ about the afterlife till it's their time to go there. Though it is made perfectly clear that no-one should mess with this order or barrier for the two worlds. However, it'd seem that on those rare occasions that the deceased send messages to the living, it can work the other way too. That the dead from time to time needs the help of the living, as the following story depict. So, now has come the time to sing the story of one of these rare occasions, and hope that when the song has been sung for this tale, it will have a happy ending. Though keep this truth in your mind as you listen to this tale. Just as there is no guarantee that there _is_ an afterlife, there is not guarantee that of a happy ending either. Now at last the time has finally come to sing about once upon a time…

There was the sound of a child's laughter that was ringing through the clear periwinkle skies shimmering with the warmth of the copper sky fire that is the sun. Below the beautiful symbol of undying hope was a bustling crowd of different people. They all seemed to be in a jovial mood, and it'd seem all of them were having a lot of fun. You'd almost certainly think it was a perfect summer day on Earth, however this wasn't Earth. This was Valhalla, the Viking's Heaven. And the child that was laughing playfully was a very special child. As she hid behind a vat of Odin's finest wine, better then any wine ever matured on the earthly plain, she was smiling gleefully. Her messy pale blond hair with lilac tips was bouncing about in the gentle breeze. Her pale azure eyes now seemed much brighter, plus her features had much more color then when she'd last been on Earth. Giggling a bit she climbed up to get behind the wall and shelf the wine vat sat on. She kept silent as a teenage boy dashed swiftly past, not seeing her at all. He stopped a moment to scratch his head and then took off in a different direction. The child laughed playfully and then felt the hem of her snow white dress got caught between the wall and shelf. She struggled to get loose and then fell forward when someone yanked the vat of burgundy wine forward to get a drink. She toppled onto the large man whom obviously a Viking chief given his appearance. He fell backwards and managed to catch her in a bit of a hug. The wine was spilled all over the place, however in the afterlife there was no such thing as stains. The large bushy bearded man sat up and patted the girl on the head and smiled.

'Well, well, Una, getting into a bit of mischief early today?"

"Do you always drink spirit wine at sunrise, Stoick?" she asked back kissing him on his big nose. He giggled and hugged her tightly. Just then footsteps could be heard rushing to them and the little girl Una looked up and saw her older brother Boden staring at her.

"Hi, Boden. Look like Stoick found me today, not to you. You need to work on your seeking skills a bit more!"

"I just hope you don't get lost again. You know Valhalla is a gigantic place with an assortment of different kinds of souls, and you never can be sure what gonna happen next."

"Its Valhalla, Boden, only the honorable come here, the dishonorable souls go to the freezing cold realm of Loki's daughter, Hel. I wouldn't worry about anyone hurting your sister. We've got a great life after death." Stoick remarked kindly as he handed the five year old over to her brother.

"I know that, Stoick, still all the same, Una not been here very long and I still worry about her. I mean I know you've not been here long either. Still you can never be too careful. Come on! Let's go greet the new arrivals. You know they always let new souls in at first light. So let's hurry!" Boden suggested as he heaved his sister on his back for a piggyback ride.

The trio all laughed joyfully as they dashed swiftly to the golden gateway to see who would be arriving today. They'd heard the familiar sounds of Thor's hammer and the other Gods lively and captivating music as they approached the great golden gates. High above them in the painted heavens they'd also witnessed that the eternally attractive Valkyries were getting ready to welcome the newcomers with a dazzling aerial show. The breathtaking beauty of sunrise was even greater here then on Earth, or at least some of the souls thought so. In Una's opinion she still felt that sunrise and sunset looked more beautiful and colorful on Earth. Still she clung tightly to her older brother's shoulders as they finally reached the gates.

"It won't be long now. As soon as that golden beam of sunlight hits the Gem of Souls on the top of the golden gateway we'll get to see the newcomers. It's always so amazing to watch, don't you agree with me, Stoick?" inquired Boden to the late Chief of Berk. They'd by now reached the front row of the throng that had come to welcome the newcomers. Most of the crowd already had a chalice of Odin's exquisite wine in their hands and were getting ready to toast the newcomers. It looked like almost everyone you could think of was there to greet the new arrivals.

"I'd imagine if you earn a place in Valhalla that should be reward enough. I know I earned my place right away. I mean to say, Boden, anyone who willingly lays down their life for someone, in particular their child, automatically earns a place in the Gods realm of paradise. I'd make the same choice every time. To save my son, Hiccup, I'd never regret that my life ended when I died to save him. So, yes, I do admire to see each day that comes our way. It's an excellent way to spend the rest of eternity with all that this paradise has to offer," replied Stoick in a thoughtful manner. The pair smiled in reply and hugged him tightly.

Ever since the great chief had arrived in Valhalla he'd become quite close to both Boden and Una. He was something of a foster father figure to them, as Hiccup had been a foster brother to Una. He didn't mind that they did see him like that, and he'd in fact loved both of them, as if they're his own flesh and blood. Boden did greatly resemble his son Hiccup, but that wasn't why the three of them had become so close. It was a bond of love as well as friendship. It was the same as how Una and Hiccup had bonded while in the Spirit Cavern back on Berk. True family isn't about blood, it's about love, and right now these three had become bonded in love and nothing could break it!

Una was now trying to stand up on her brother's shoulders but he held her firmly down. "You don't want to get stampeded by the newcomers, now do you, little sister?" he inquired kindly. She gave him a bit of a pout face.

"I want to see whose coming. I also want a good seat to watch the Valkyries aerial show! You know that they try to change it up each day. And its one of the few funs we have in this afterlife! Which can be so boring at times," she said in sad reply as she hung her head, and her unique hair lost its lively bounce.

Before either Stoick or Boden could ask her what she meant by that, the radiant golden sunbeam had finally hit the tiny, nevertheless beautiful colored gemstone affixed to top of the gate. The light like through a prism showered everyone in a glittering sparkly rainbow and connected the new souls from their earthly existence to guide and greet them to the afterlife! A thunderous round of applause from the huge crowd was heard and the men were holding up their golden goblets full of wine to toast them. About two dozen new souls came in today. About seven of them were old ladies, and about eight were old men. Considering how fourteen of them were holding hands, it strongly indicated that these departed souls were married, and had passed on together. The eighth old man didn't have a ring of gold on his hand thus he must not have been married. The remaining nine souls were four young girls and five young men in their early adulthood seemed to have come together as well. Given that they're all soaked to the bone that indicated that they'd drowned in a boating accident. Either way there was no new souls who were close to Una's age.

All of sudden the twenty-four new souls were showered with a grand welcome, and in awe as the Valkyries began to dance so elegantly in the painted heavens above, and showered them all with glittering flower petals. It was beautiful, dramatic and utterly perfectly perfect welcome. Everyone was having a good time that was everyone but Una. She slide off her brother's back and watched as everyone was leaving. Stoick and Boden didn't notice that Una had run off. She kept running till she reached the attractive Valkyries. One of the Valkyries was her special friend, her name was Kara and she'd been a good friend since coming here.

The winged beauty looked up and saw the little girl smiling. "Well, hello, Una! How was the show today? We've been working very hard on some new formations for the past two months and I think we really nailed this one perfectly. So tell me, my child, what did you think?" she inquired curiously as she conjured up a golden sparkly rose and gave it to Una.

Una inhaled the rose however it just didn't have the same scent it would've on Earth. She looked a bit depressed to be honest. After a moment of thinking she replied back to her winged friend, "Kara, it was perfectly perfect. It had grace, beauty and fluidity. It was your best work yet. Yet that was a bit of the problem if you ask me."

Kara frowned at her. Clearly she didn't understand what Una meant. Therefore she scooped up the child and took her to a more private place to talk. Now Una was sitting on her lap contently and loved how caring most people in the afterlife were. "So tell me, my child, what do you mean by saying perfectly perfect is wrong?"

Una bent her head thinking, and seemed to want to choose her words carefully. Finally her bright blue eyes looked into the brilliant teal eyes of Kara's. "It's just sometimes I feel like the afterlife and Valhalla are to perfect. We always have beautiful days and nights. It's so nice, blissful and just so perfect. I wouldn't mind a little stress and strife, and little action and not this boring every day the same. I mean if you play a game everyone wins. It can be just too heavenly if you ask me at times. Earth may not be 'perfect' like it is here, but I wish I could feel the spring grass under my feet and wiggle my toes in from gooey mud, and I'd love to really go fly on the back of my brother Hiccup's dragon, Toothless. It would be so cool and fun."

"I can understand that every now and then one and all who come here feel that way. On the other hand you know how it is."

"I know, Kara, I know. What is dead and gone cannot be restored. That everyone is equal in death that it matters not, young and old, rich and poor, man; woman and child all are equal in death. Death is pointless but that is the point. Furthermore death is something not a soul can change or beat for it always wins. I also know quite well that those who've died belong with the dead, and no-longer belong in the mortal world. Nothing can change this fact. That one of the first things you teach to us when we come here. So I comprehend the rules and facts of death in addition to the afterlife really well."

. "I couldn't have said that any better myself, Una. You recited it so elegantly and magnificently. You truly are extremely mature for your age, give you depart this life when you're a very small child. I know it took you a bit longer to come here then most, given the fact you're stuck in limbo for a very long time, till that boy named Hiccup helped you cross over. It still doesn't change the fact that you're a very smart and insightful young lady."

A rosy pink flushed across Una's face. Again, even though she was still dead, it seemed that since coming to the hereafter, her appearance had at least been made a bit healthier looking, given the magic around them. She was extremely appreciative for that. On the other hand, it was still painfully obvious that she still wish to return to Earth. However it been made crystal-clear that that was unattainable. Like she'd recited to Kara the first and foremost law of the afterlife is "_What is dead and gone __**cannot**__ be resorted"_ Therefore she could by no means revisit Earth. It wasn't that Valhalla wasn't magnificent in addition to great; it could be on the other hand, a bit unexciting after awhile, though it was still nice all the same. It was more then just wishing to do things she hadn't gotten to do given her untimely death. It was the fact she really missed her other brother, Hiccup. She wished to return to see him and be with him. Yes Boden was her real brother. Nevertheless she still desired to be with only other one she considered her brother. He did help her out of limbo, and he'd loved and cared for her like she was his sister. She also longed to comfort him and tell him not to worry about Stoick. That he was alright and being a good foster father to her and Boden. So there're many reasons she wish to go back even if it was only for a short visit. But it was impossible.

She started to cry and Kara hugged the girl tightly and stroked her unique hair soothingly. "It's gonna be alright, Una. I know you understand the rules and I know it was unfair for you to die so young. Yet at the same time you said yourself. Death is the ultimate fairness. I do know however it still hurts you to have died so young. Come; let's get you back to your brother." Kara scooped her up and got ready to leave their hideaway when something happened that would change everything.

The painted skies of the warm copper sky fire orb were totally eclipsed, turning the copper sun into a black one. It got colder then even death was ever cold. The merriment and laughter of the souls both old and new was silenced at once. It was getting creepier by each passing moment. Then a malicious insane laugh was heard ringing out from beginning to end infinity! Before anyone could ask who the laugh belong to a great crack of white lightning was heard. Storm clouds moved in quickly and almost immediately everyone was shouting and screaming. For what was raining down on them was rain mixed with razor-sharp ice, hailstones and blood! It was beyond pandemonium! Then when something came flying out of nowhere. It looked like a dragon, only as if it was made of smoke, ashes and had lava for blood! All around them was utter chaos and confusion, which was soon followed by screams of torture and a loud boom, was heard and the great golden gateway was seal up tight as a drum.

"What's going on, Kara?! I'm scared!" Una cried out in fright. The beautiful winged woman looked around the chaos and looked back at Una. She had a strange look on her face and it looked like she was making a quick decision. 

"We must hurry, Una! Before Valhalla completely falls! We need help and you're gonna get it! We must hurry!" she whispered sharply as she flew faster then the wind to a hidden room. Una had no clue as to what was going on, although she did know whatever was going on was bad. She also figured out that this attack on Valhalla could upset the delicate balance of life and death!

"What's going on?! Where are we going?! We should be helping! Not hiding."

"There no time to help here if we wish to save Valhalla from falling! We need help and you're gonna get it from the land of the living!" she whispered as she quickly removed a black brick from the wall. She took out a small box and opened it. Una tried to look at it but whatever was in it was snatched away so quickly she couldn't tell what it was. All of a sudden she felt something be thrown around her neck. It was an amulet of some type. Before she had a chance to look at it closer she heard Kara whispered something to her.

"Una, you must listen to me and quickly before we're found. I need you to go get help from Earth. You need to get your other brother help. I know he'll know what to do. He's a special soul and if he can free you from limbo, he can rescue the entire afterlife! So please get Hiccup ASAP! I know you're only a child but I also know you can do some extraordinary things."

"What going on? I don't get what's happening!"

"Valhalla is under attack and now the gates have been sealed no new souls can come in and all the souls here are being tortured. We need help to save this world and restore the balance between life and death. I can send you back to Earth to get help. The Resurrection Amulet you're wearing has the power to restore the life of whoever is wearing. But you cannot allow anyone but you to remove. If someone else removes it or you're killed while wearing you won't be able to come back here. You'll once more be stuck in limbo with no chance of moving on. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Kara. Don't worry I'll get help! I promise! How do I get back to Earth? And if I get there how will I return with help?"

"You'll figure out the latter part on your own. But if you say the magic words you'll go back to Earth. Just remember never remove that Amulet till we've restored the proper order. Be safe and be back soon."

"Okay, Kara. What do I do now?"

"Say "Resurrection Restore and you'll return to Earth. Hurry! I can sense great evil trying to get into this hidden chamber! Hurry, Una!"

"Okay! I'll be back with help I promise. Resurrection Restore!" she yelled and was engulfed at once in a burst of glittering rainbow of light. In one spectacular burst of color and glitter she was gone. The last thing she saw was the shadow of someone cuffing a pair of frozen iron around Kara hands. After that it was pitch black and a hard thud on the ground that knocked her out. When she came to a few minutes later she realized she was back in the cavern she'd met Hiccup in. She knew she had to find him ASAP. So looking at the rising sun she took off in the direction her heart was telling that Hiccup was at.


	2. Reunion

Reunion

Una trudged on as fast as she could to locate her other older 'brother' Hiccup. Problem was she was still extremely drained from the assault back in the afterlife, plus she hadn't yet fully been rejuvenated by the magical amulet's powers. It also didn't help, that while she still wore her snow white spirit dress, she wasn't wearing any shoes. As a result her tiny bare feet were badly bleeding, as well as nicked, from the jagged rocks and other parts of rough terrain. Her beautiful dress was being worn to shreds plus getting extremely filthy. Nevertheless she had to keep going and not worry about all that. Every second counted if she was too restore order and balance to the spirit world. It was an awful lot to ask of a child to do that. Nonetheless she was given this mission and she'd to do it. Plus at least she'd get to see Hiccup again! So with that happy thought she put up with the pain, despite the fact that she was still incredibly weak, and the terrible pain she felt, made if hard to take pleasure in being alive for a second time. It was almost dusk by the time she finally reached her destination.

She stopped at the edge of forest line and gazed down from an enormous gray rock at the village of Berk. A place Hiccup and Stoick had spoken of both so often, yet she'd thought she'd never witness it with her own eyes. It was so beautiful in the dying light. Beyond doubt it was and looked incredibly charming along with cozy looking. As she gazed at the village she remembered what Hiccup had said about his home in that cute sarcastic and fun tone of his. One thing was for sure about Hiccup that was he knew how to make you laugh, with his dry sense of humor and wicked wit. At least she found his narration of his home that way. Even after being in the afterlife for the past five years, she still couldn't remember what her original homeland had been like or even what her parents looked like. Valhalla was so gigantic that she'd never encountered her biological parents since coming to the next world. Consequently that was the main reason why she had taken to seeing Stoick the Vast as her father. Even Boden had remarked when he'd escorted her to Valhalla that he'd not been able to find their parents in the hereafter. He suspected that they'd never really left the part of Valhalla they'd called home. Several souls were like that. They'd find a place in the afterlife and just stay in it. Tiny communities of older souls who didn't get out much, like a retirement community for those who didn't really want their afterlife to be disturbed. Therefore that why she and Boden saw and hung around Stoick so much, in view of the fact that he now was pretty much the only parent they'd left.

A large dark shadow passed overhead scaring the small child. She let out a small shriek then she hid behind the giant oak tree, which had wrapped its roots around that ancient rock, upon which she stood. The dark shadow turned out to be a large dragon, a species that Una didn't remember her brother telling her about. She knew right away it wasn't Toothless the last Night Fury for Hiccup had told her everything about him. For the duration of their time in that damn spirit cavern, when he'd been teaching her things, he'd told her all on the subject of all the dragons he knew about. Therefore she was fairly certain that this four winged dragon was a new one. For the reason that he'd have mention it if he'd known about it, in any case she was sure that this dragon's Rider was female, so it wasn't Hiccup. Her beautiful bright blue eyes followed the beautiful dragon and its Rider as they landed in the village and she couldn't make much out after they'd passed by the cliff. Una knew she'd come to right place. A Viking village full of dragons had to be Berk. Take a deep breath she little by little made her way cautiously down to the village of Berk. At the same time as she made the last bit of her trek, she looked up and saw the beautiful sun was setting casting, the spell of those beautiful in addition to magnificent colors. Pausing for a moment she drank in the wonder and magic of the beauty beyond measure before her. She'd been without a doubt right when she'd said, that the colors of the Spirit Sun when it rose or set, hadn't been as beautiful and breathtaking, as the ones on Earth. Looking at the setting sun before was only conformation of her opinion. She saw for herself that these indeed more beautiful, richer and more colorful colors, then anything she'd witnessed in the past five years of Valhalla. Everyday there was the virtually the same as the one before and each day felt like a year because of that fact. Now back on Earth she could once more feel the mortal way of time and it made her even smile a bit.

She was so spellbound it wasn't till a small field mouse ran over her bloodstained feet that she awoke from her enchantment. "Ah! Oh it's just a baby mouse! How cute!" she remarked in a whisper as she stroked the tiny mouse soft gray and smiled. The mouse giggled a bit then took off like shot. Una then looked up and remembered her propose for being there. "Okay, Una, let's do what we came here to do! This isn't a vacation or anything like that. Remember you're dead and the dead belong to the dead. This illusion of life is merely a temporary magical spell. I've not truly been resurrected, I'm only flesh and blood as long as this Amulet is around my neck," she sadly reminded herself as she brushed a few tears off her face. She then continued on her trek to village.

The whole village of Berk was so busy and crowded that it didn't even seem anyone become aware of her. Despite the fact, she was only one wearing white, and barefoot everyone just kept ignoring her. What's more not a soul seemed to hear her pleading to help her find her brother. She was ducking and trying to get out of the way. Spinning and trying not to get trampled wasn't easy. It wasn't till a large fuchsia and dark indigo dragon finished loading a wooden cart full of fish that anyone really noticed her. The Viking driving the cart was humming a tune that Una didn't recall Hiccup teaching her. She was about to ask him where Hiccup was when suddenly the cart hit a rock hidden under some mushrooms. The wheel broke and the cart was speeding towards her. She was frozen with fear and let out a scream. Then just moments before the cart would've certainly killed her, or at the very least seriously injure her, she was scooped into someone's arms and snatched safely out of the way.

Una looked up and realized it was a woman who'd saved her. However, before she'd get a chance to thank her for saving her, the woman looked sternly at the Viking whose folly had nearly killed her. "Hakon the Horrible! You really should be more careful! I know we're still dealing with a huge mess and all. But how could you or anyone not notice a small child? If you'd been paying attention she wouldn't have been in harms way!" scolded the beautiful auburn haired woman. Her beautiful green eyes had shown a fiery passion as she hugged Una even tighter to her bosom.

"Sorry, Valka, really I am," Hakon the Horrible apologized, "My dragon Bloodwart and I here were just getting ready to take these fishes up to be stored in pantry. I was in such a hurry to get there before dark that I didn't see that rock. Sorry, little girl. I'm glad you're not hurt."

"I'm fine, thank you for the apology though."

"Alright, Hakon? Get the fish where they need to be. Just be more careful. Have Bloodwart carry the cart, and then take it to Gobber to get it fixed. See you later in the Great Hall," the Viking woman named Valka instructed kindly to him. He bowed and whistled and the dragon called Bloodwart came over very obediently and let his rider get on him and complete his duties.

It was at this time Valka and Una got a good look at each other. Valka seemed to be confused but Una felt warm, safe and happy in this woman's arms. She snuggled closer to her and let out a loving sigh. "Thank you for saving me!"

"It's nothing, my darling child. You look very familiar for a stranger. I swear I've seen you somewhere before. Though I don't know where," Valka admitted as she carried the child to her home. It seemed obvious to her at least that this child wouldn't be on her own if she'd anyone to take care of her. Also she felt an instantaneous connection with the child that she wasn't about to leave her alone.

"I've never seen you either, so how you'd know me I don't know."

"You're such a mess, my child. Come; let's get you a bath, some new clothes and a hot meal. You should also get some sleep in. You look like you're almost dead! Cloudjumper?" she called out and the four winged dragon that had scared her earlier came flying. "Cloudjumper? Please go heat up the bath and get dinner started. That's a good boy!" she said as she patted his nose.

"Wow! I've never seen a dragon like that before, and my big brother told me all about the dragons he knew of!"

"I'm not surprised that you've never seen a Stormcutter before. This dragon hasn't been on Berk for twenty years. I brought him here with me when I finally came home. He's a kindred spirit to me. We've got the same soul and heart. I love him very deeply. He's more then a friend and companion but almost as if he was a part of me."

"My brother was like that. He use to tell me when one bonds with a dragon by winning their trust, that a part of their soul flows into your own heart and soul. It's beyond words to describe, yet he never once talked about anything other then his bond with his dragon. I've missed my brother for the past five years and really want to see him again."

"Well, little one, I'll help you find him, but first let's get you cleaned up and get some food into you. You also need a goodnight sleep before we even think of looking for your big brother. Come on, the bath should be ready!" Valka told her as they enter a large wooden house. It was warm, cozy and homely. She felt safe and happy. Valka was good as her word. She helped Una get cleaned up in a nice hot bath. Then while she was getting dried off by the cozy amber fire, she took one of Hiccup's old green tunics, and tailored it some to better fit Una. She also added the softest of rabbit fur on the cuffs, hem, plus found a small pair of leather boots trimmed also with rabbit's fur for the child. She of course wasn't really a good cook, but the little girl didn't seem to mind. The way she ate her terrible cooking was like she hadn't eaten in a lifetime.

"Thank you so much for your kindness, Valka. I've never felt this happy since my brother and I were force to say goodbye. I've missed him terribly for the past five years and I just hope he's alright. It's very hard on you to know the ones you love aren't all the way happy."

"It's nothing, my child. I swear I've seen you before. Yet you're not from Berk are you? I mean what Viking child would wear a snow white dress and walk around without any boots? Where are you from? What's your name?"

"My name is…" she started to say before she just swayed backwards. Valka caught her in her arms and smiled. "We'll talk more in the morning. You need your sleep. Little girls need their beauty rest for them to grow into beautiful women. Come let's get you to bed." Valka rocked Una slowly in her arms and started to hum the song "Dancing and Dreaming" her and Stoick's song. Una closed her eyes and drifted off into a contented sleep as Valka started to sing the song to her. Laying her in bed and covered her with a blanket she started to sing a bit louder but never took the song out of a lullaby tone.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life ifyou will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey_. _If you will promiseme your heart and love_…_And love me for eternity my dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me. But I would bring you rings of gold; I'd even sing you poetry! And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me! I have no use for rings of gold; I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold I only want you near me! To love and kiss, to sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me! I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!"

Una managed to open her eyes for a few seconds and smiled, then whispered, "Lovely song. So sweet…" was all she managed to say before she fell peacefully asleep. It was the first time in many, many, _many_ years that Una was really sleeping. Not like in the spirit cave or in Valhalla. No this time she was truly drifting off into a beautiful dream. In her dream unknown to anyone else at the moment she was flying free in the beautiful sunrise with Hiccup nearby. With such a beautiful dream dancing in her mind it was only natural that her pretty features matched her inside so she was smiling very happily on the outside.

Valka smiled pleasantly and stroked her blond and lilac hair affectionately. It sure was messy and very uneven as if someone had taken a shard of glass to cut it. That struck something inside her. As if she'd been told about this kinda haircut once before, though try as she might she couldn't remember, where she'd seen or heard those words. Though despite the fact, that she _couldn't_ recall where she seen or heard this child, she did _know _she knew she must protect this child, till they'd locate her brother. She wished Hiccup was home at that moment to help her help this child. Though he and Toothless were out on another island attending a chief's meeting and wouldn't be back till morning. So she'd been left in charge till he came home. Kissing the special child on her forehead she and Cloudjumper quietly crept out of the room so she could get some sleep. She almost immediately followed the suite, as both she and Cloudjumper went to their bedroom to sleep, yet it was quite a restless sleep for them both, as they each had a feeling something wasn't quite right with the world.

Dawn came too early for some of Berk, yet Valka after her restless night of sleeping, was only too happy to see the sunrise come. She quickly got dressed and as she looked for her left boot she saw the strange child had woken up too. She looked still very tired, as if she hadn't slept as peacefully as she'd suggested the night before either. "Valka? What's going on? What happened?"

"I'm expecting my son to return soon. When he gets back we can work at finding your older brother and getting you home. Here have some breakfast, though I'm afraid I've never had much talent in cooking. Gobber always said my cooking killed more beast then any ax!" she laughed gaily at herself.

"It matters not to me how the food taste, considering how I've not eaten or tasted any food in ages! So I don't really mind if it's good or not, just as long as its food."

"When was the last time you ate? You devoured that horrible dinner I cooked last night as if you hadn't eaten in your whole life. How long have you been lost, my child?" 

"I've not been lost in the sense you're thinking of. I was forgotten about for ages and I'd thought I'd be forgotten and alone for all of time, till Ragnarok happened and all life was dead on Earth. Then my big brother came and he'd helped me. He rescued me in the nick of time before I lost my mind. I've missed him greatly for the past five years since I was force to say goodbye to him, and go with my other older brother back 'home'. Even though it's not the home you're thinking of either. I need to find my second brother. The one who saved me and I'm in desperate need of his help! As is a great many people!"

"You're very mature for your age, my child. I've never expected a child to be so well in command of language. So you've got two brothers? Where are they? Where's your home? Tell me."

"My blood brother is back home with my foster father and all of the rest of souls of my home. It's my _other brother_ the one who isn't my _blood_ but still my _brother in all the ways that matter I seek,"_ she cryptically explained to Valka who still didn't seem to understand what she meant. Before she could ask for more information there was a burst of light from an open loft above them. 

"He's back! Come, child! We must go greet the chief and he can help you in any matter," and she took Una's hand and hurried her out of the house to the village square. Everyone on the whole island was gathering awaiting the return of their chief. When Una looked up at the sky saw for herself that up in the sky were four different kinds of dragons, each having a Rider commanding them. She felt like she knew who was who, for she knew what Hiccup had told her about his friends and girlfriend's dragons, and she knew instantly who each was!

The heavyset blond young man with the tiny helmet riding the Gronckle was Fishlegs, the black haired jock dolt on the Monstrous Nightmare was Snotlout, the pair of bickering twins on the Hideous Zippleback was Ruffnut and Tuffnut and the blond beauty on the Deadly Nadder was unmistakably her brother Hiccup's true love Astrid! That meant if these four were here that Hiccup couldn't be far away! At long last she'd be reunited with her older brother Hiccup! She looked up and a euphoric smile etched its way onto her lovely face. For now she finally saw the Night Fury Toothless! And riding him was Hiccup!

Both Hiccup and his new outfit were very different since they'd last seen each other. For one thing he was so much taller and muscular then last time that they'd been together, and for another he wore a brown leather outfit with a mask and had a flaming sword. She waited till he took off his mask and shook his hair out. She let out a gasp of surprise. For he was now smoking sexy hot! If he wasn't her brother she might have fallen in love with him. Silver tears streamed down her face as he got off Toothless and he looked just so perfect. Though she almost didn't notice she did see he was wearing a crystal necklace which held a single lock of lilac hair within it. _It was her hair!_ He'd never forgotten her! He'd kept his promise!

"Hiccup! Hiccup! So glad you're home! I've been so worried about you, my son," Valka called out and Una realized with a shock who Valka was! Hiccup had said his mom was dead, yet she did remember Stoick telling both her and Boden, that they'd found his wife alive and well, just before he died. He hadn't mentioned her name thus far. The main reason was they'd been so busy getting him accustomed to living in Valhalla, there hadn't been time to tell the whole story yet. As a result now she knew why she felt so happy and safe with Valka! She was her brother's MOM!

Hiccup was racing towards his mom to hug her when he stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking right at Una and she was looking at him. He was absolutely flabbergasted as well as shocked to see his little sister and she was hardly breathing being in his presences. "Una?" was all he could manage to say.

"Hello, Hiccup!"

"Una!"

"Big brother!" and with that the pair race to each other arms and embraced affectionately. He then scooped her up into his arms, and spun her around fast as he could, while she spread her arms to fly. They just kept spinning and laughing, till they toppled back on the ground, and she hugged him tightly and kissed him. He hugged her tightly back laughing happily. All this time the whole village of Berk and Hiccup's friends just looked at him strangely. They'd course after the funeral had been performed five years ago, been told the story of what happened during the two weeks Hiccup's soul had been missing. Still not a soul with the exception of perhaps Astrid, Valka and Stoick had understood how much Hiccup had loved Una and consider her to be his sister. Now they all could see for themselves the deep and powerful bond these two shared.

"Oh, Hiccup! It's so nice to see you again! I've dreamed of nothing else for the past five years in Valhalla!"

"It's great too see you too, Una! But how is this possible? You ain't a ghost any longer and I can feel your touch on my fingertips and your breath on my lips. I also hear the beating of your kind heart! So how are you alive?"

"I'll tell you and your mom the whole story soon, I promise. But can it please wait for three hours? I want to ride on Toothless like you promised! I want to smell the flowers of spring, and race barefoot on the vibrant soft spring grass, and then squish my toes in the fresh mud. Please, brother? Just three hours?"

"We really should hear why you're here and alive. Yet a promise is a promise. Come a few hours of fun is what you deserve for what you've been through. Mom, care to join us?"

"Absolutely, son. Cloudjumper? Come! We're going on a ride!"

"Great! Astrid? You think you and the other riders can mange for a few hours maintaining the peace and order of Berk?"

Astrid kissed Hiccup's right cheek and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. See you all later! C'mon, Una! Time to have the time of your life!" he told her as he threw her on Toothless's back. She was giggling like mad as she stroked the ebony dragon gently. He seemed to be purring and gave her his toothless grin.

"He's so cute!"

"Yeah, he can be. Ready to ride?"

"I've been ready for a long time!"

"Okay! On the count of three! One, two, three!" and almost immediately they rose rapidly far above the ground into the sky. She was laughing and screaming at the same time. But she was just super happy! Both Hiccup and his mom laughed gleefully. They're remembering the first time they'd flown, so they understood how Una was feeling. She wasn't scared at all; she was enjoying the thrill very much!

"This is beyond amazing! C'mon, Toothless! Take it up a notch! Show me what you can really do!" Una encouraged the Night Fury. The dragon looked at his best friend with a twinkle of excitement in his greenish gold eyes.

"You sure, Una? You sure you want to really fly?"

"I want to do it! I've been dreaming about nothing else for the past five years! Please? Please, brother?"

"Alright, little sister, this is how you fly," he told her as he showed and whispered instructions to her. She wasn't the least be scared. Still he put the auto tail gear in locked postion that way Toothless would still be able to fly, but Una wouldn't be in any danger. So then he leapt off and activated his flight suit quietly literally flew in the heavens like a dragon! She screamed with delight as he flew alongside her, and then Valka along with Cloudjumper did their own aerial acrobatics and really enjoyed themselves. It was like they're a true family for a few moments.

Of course all good things must come to end. After they'd flown for an hour and half, they then landed in the cove where Hiccup and Toothless had first met. Hiccup landed first and then helped the little girl off the ebony dragon's back. His mom soon touched down as well and hurried over. Una was smiling elatedly, though her messy blond and lilac hair was even more of a mess now that they'd flown, but it didn't bother her. All the same Valka had brought along a hairbrush and began to try and tame these unruly locks. She was sitting on a nice gray rock at the edge of the lake in the cove. Una was sitting on the soft green grass as the Viking woman attempted to do the impossible with her hair.

"Your hair is so soft and silky-smooth, child. I guess though your other brother didn't really know much about haircutting," she commented as she began to brush Una's untamed mess of hair.

"Well, Valka-Mommy, my hair used to be so long it reached my waist, but on that day we went exploring, when we raced to find shelter from the approaching thunderstorm, I got caught in a bramble bush. I was so tangled up that using a broken shard of pottery was all we could do to get me free in time. So, no, Valka-Mommy, he didn't have much of chance of making it look nice and neat. Though I still love my lilac tips. I think it makes me unique and cool."

"Well, it certainly does that, Una. Now hold still I think I can make this a bit more neat." Valka told her gently as she continued to work on Una's hair. Hiccup was nearby gathering some fresh water and Toothless was fishing. He was keeping his eye on his little sister closely, but he knew his mom was doing her best to do the same. After half an hour he'd caught enough fish to make a good meal. So while he made a meal fit to be eaten it for all five of them, with Toothless and Cloudjumper's help, Valka had finally managed to do the impossible, and made Una's beautiful hair finally even and neat-looking.

"Well, brother? How do I look? And do we really have to eat something that a dragon already had half of?"

"You look great, Una! You're so beautiful and I mean it. I never saw you look so good! No, you don't have to eat what Toothless already eaten. I've got some nice salmon for you with some berries as well. I made you berry fruit juice too. I know you love it. So enjoy!"

"You remembered!" she said crying as she held the goblet of berry juice. Smiling and crying at the same time she gulped some of it down quickly.

"Don't drink it too fast, Una. You could chock or stain your pretty dress. So take small sips and enjoy it. We have one hour left of fun, so don't hurry it along."

"Okay, Valka-Mommy. I won't!"

After they'd finished their meal, they granted Una's last wish, which was to wiggle her toes in the fresh mud. Grinning with mischief she started a water fight and nailed Hiccup in face with both mud and water at the same time. He just cleaned his face and pounced on her and they just rolled around laughing. It was just the perfect moment for Una who loved every minute of being alive and just being a kid again. Though she knew her time of fun was over and they needed to return to Berk and tell them why she was back on Earth.

So they soon came back to the village and everyone was alright for the most part. The Riders had done a good job keeping everything in order and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Astrid made a great second-in-command. The way she took charge and helped everyone Una saw for herself quite easily how come Hiccup loved her so much.

"Okay, Fishlegs! I need you and Meatlug to go check on how the boat repairs are coming along. So hurry up quickly! Snotlout, you and Hookfang, are needed to collect and store all the fish we've caught for the last two weeks, and no eating any of it! Ruff, Tuff? You two and Barf and Belch are needed to gather water and firewood. So hurry up and collect it and please don't set a forest fire! Everyone else do your normal duties. Hurry!" Astrid commanded sternly as everyone quick as a flash of lightning went to carry out the orders.

"Well done, Astrid. You really have a knack at making people getting to do what you want. Snotlout still doesn't always listen to me and I'm Chief now! So thanks!"

"No problem, Hiccup. I do anything for you and the tribe. So thanks. Now, let's get down to business. Its, Una, right?"

"Yes, my name is Una, and you're Astrid, the attractive as well as cunning warrior my brother has loved as long as he can remember. He told me all about you when he was explaining what it was like to fall in love. Something I'll never get a chance at to do, however it's nice to see true love before me, so it ain't all bad."

"So, Una, I've missed you and I know you've missed me. Though I strongly doubt you got here just to visit me. Something must really have to be wrong for you to come back from the dead."

"Yes, it's a terrible reason, yet it's a long and complex story. Though I can tell you I'm already breaking one of the most fundamental rules of the dead. As the Valkyries teach each new soul who comes to Valhalla each day at Spirit Sunrise, we learn very quickly the rules of the dead. The first and foremost rule is this "What is dead and gone _**cannot**_ be restored""

"Well, if that the first rule you just broke it. But how?"

"Well, Valka-Mommy, I had some help with that. You see I'm close friends with a certain Valkyries named Kara. I was talking with her after Boden and Stoick and I welcomed the newest souls to the afterlife…"

"Wait a moment! You mean my DAD?! MY DAD?! Is he alright? How is he? Is he okay? What happened?!"

"Well, brother, self-sacrifice is a sure-fire way to go to Valhalla because it's the biggest and most selfless thing someone can do. To willingly lay their life down for another. So he came straight to Valhalla. He's became both Boden and mine new foster father. We never did find my biological parents in the afterlife. So Stoick been taking good care of me and Boden and we've been taking good care of him. He misses you and Valka-mommy very much. He's been telling both of us the most marvelous stories and he's just so much fun to be around!"

"So he's alright? I mean he's not suffering? He knows that I'm doing the best I can to lead and that Mom is helping now that she's back home?"

"Yes, he knows and he said he couldn't be prouder. While we may be banned from returning to Earth we still know what's going on back on Earth. We do have some of what you might call windows to view our loved ones back here on Earth."

"Well," Valka spoke as she wiped the tears away, "As long as Stoick is alright, that all that matters. But you still haven't answered why you're here, or how you broke the number one rule of the afterlife."

"I was getting to that Valka-mommy. Valhalla is under siege!"

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Una, what do you mean? What's going on?"

"I don't really know! I was just talking with Kara yesterday about how much I missed you and how I long to spend some time on Earth again. I mean to be perfectly honest the afterlife can get very boring after awhile and it can be too heavenly at times as well. But that's not the point! The point is after the new arrivals came and Kara and I went to a private place to talk something attack Valhalla! There was so much chaos and pandemonium and it was raining ice, hail and blood! There also was a strange dragon made of smoke, ashes, and lava, and someone was laughing insanely while all this was going on! Kara took me to a hidden chamber and gave me this!" she told them point to the amulet around her neck.

Hiccup took a better look at the necklace. It was on a silver chain and the amulet was made of turquoise with the golden eye of Odin in the center, with two silver hammers of Thor crossed behind it with golden wings of a Valkyries. "This amulet is why you're here?"

Nodding she continued on. "It's called the Resurrection Amulet. As long as I wear it I'm flesh and blood. Though I can never remove or let anyone else remove it or kill me while I wear it. If I remove it before I finish my mission or someone else removes it or I'm killed I'll end up in limbo again and won't be able to return to Valhalla again! So we must act quickly or all is lost and the balance of both the mortal realm and the afterlife will forever be out of balance!"

No-one said anything for a moment. What could someone say to something like this? And more importantly how could the help? They didn't know what to say or do at the moment but they knew they'd to at least try! All the souls of universe were counting on them!


	3. The Siege of Valhalla

The Siege of Valhalla

While Una had been busy, trying to get help from her older brother, Hiccup, things in the afterlife hadn't been exactly well. The ambush and the siege of Valhalla were nearly complete. The beautiful periwinkle skies now appeared as blackish red and the Spirit Sun was now totally eclipsed as if it was a solar eclipse. It was still pouring like Hell with the icy rain, hailstones and blood. It was a total nightmare. All that had been good and wonderful about Valhalla now was an icy cold prison with nothing. Screams of torture echoed across the place. Souls felt as if they were dying all over. The whole macabre of the situation was frightening enough to the living let alone the dead, especially because on the edge of the horizon they could see a peek of blue sky.

The golden gates still sealed had been frozen to prevent further escape attempts. There was a lot of banging on the other side because new souls attempting to get in. But without the Spirit Sun to light up the Gem of Souls there was no way to open the gates to let them in. Without a Valkry escort, the souls were left on the bridge vulnerable to dangerous creatures.

Una knew from experience the dangers of being drawn to Ginnungagap, the endless void can be for the dead. Once captured in the vortex you ceased to exist for all time. The screams and prayers of the new souls pleading to be let in was soul wrenching. Though the fear the new souls felt was nothing compared to what the souls already inside Valhalla were feeling. All the things that made Valhalla a wonderful place were gone. It was beyond the words of mortals to describe how the hereafter now looked. Perhaps a Vanier one might have a word if they were allowed into this realm.

Right at the moment every one of the Valkyries had been chained by frozen iron restraints. Their wings, arms, and legs, now bound in freezing cold iron. They were bolted down on a frozen sub-zero lake, with a notorious winter wind continuously blowing on them. They seemed to be slowly turning into frozen ice statues as their beautiful features were slowly freezing over. Yet, all of them refuse to give into the demands of their torturer.

All the other souls had been rounded up as they started to suffer worse torture than the Valkyries. The old souls, who enjoyed the warmth of a good fire, now huddled together as ice rained down. Younger souls use to the gentle cold cried out as the flames nearly set them ablaze. The chaos was getting greater, ensuring no one got together, to plan a strategy against the great goddess of the dead.

The shadow of the enemy, (a female by the looks of it), was growing stronger. With a cackle she focused her power on the two souls. The two receiving the worst treatment, by no surprise, was Stoick and Boden. Whoever was behind the, Siege of Valhalla, wanted to make them suffer the most; in particular Stoick, which was going on at this very moment.

Right now he was being stabbed over and over with what felt like burning hot steak knives! He was being tortured by Loki's beautiful yet ugly at the same time daughter Hel, for her left side was that of a beautiful maiden, but her right was a dead corpse with a skeleton head and hand. Blue skin clung to her left as she wore a tattered blue gown on her left. Her walk had a limb to it, no doubt from her gangrene foot. It was easy to believe Odin banished her for her ugliness only for her to claim the entire realm of Heleheim for herself.

For now, instead of taking her revenge on Odin. Instead she used her nails to slash the former Chief. He was being strong, but it still was very painful, yet he refused to give into her sadistic pleasures. When he need the strength to not scream from the bony nails he thought about Hiccup and Valka and knew he need to be strong to keep them safe back on Earth. So as another nail was stabbed in his beefy left arm he didn't even scream.

"You can be quite stoic, can't you, Stoick?" Hel whispered, with a slight glee undertone. She than she shot ice balls at Boden, who'd been suspended in an iron cage, above a blue flamed, fire pit. The dark goddess giggled a bit more madly and did another dance. Right then she was joined by that strange dragon. It left a trail of smoke wherever it flew and it breathed hot embers and its blood seemed to be lava!

"Hello, brother Jormungand. Are you having a nice time visiting Valhalla instead being stuck wrapped around Midguard, waiting for Ragnarok? I know I'm thoroughly enjoying this little vacation. Now, how about you stoke that fire under the boy's cage? I'm going to see if brother Fenir has finally freed himself from that wretched rope." Jormungand let out a roar, his eyes peering into the distance where their younger sibling was still tied up to a rock.

"Wonderful! Just marvelous! This is so much fun!"

"Just you wait, you devil lady! You're gonna get in big trouble with Odin and Thor for messing with the natural order of life and death! Just you wait! They won't stand for this!" Boden yelled defiantly as he tried to avoid the super hot blue fire.

Upon hearing that name, Hel swiveled around slashing the chain to the cage, nearly sending it plunging down. "Don't even whisper the All Father's name to me! I'm going to be just fine. I'm not frightened of any of the Asgardian Gods!" she let out a deadly cackle as her brother laughed next to her. The two siblings walked closer to the chained souls until they were able to hiss at them.

"Listen closely; the only one who's going to suffer is Odin for what he did to my family! Thanks to him, my mother Angroboda was sent away and my siblings and I were sentenced to eternal damnation by that one eye fool! If he thought forcing my half brothers to kill one another before using their entrails to imprison my father would keep us in line then he was mistaken. We've waited to do this for a long time. Now a bargain has been struck, payment I received for my and my brother's assistance in doing this will make this even sweeter then even _I_ could imagine." The dragon roared as a menacing howl was heard. The echoes of evil laughter carried on the winds; it was as if the whole family approved of this.

"Just wait till my partner gets here and then we'll have some fun! Jormungand, my big brother, I'd love it if you could cause a bit more pain and agony! The more agony the merry I'll be and so will my partner so do what you do best. But first light them up!" she requested as she held up a single decaying hand. So the dragon blew on the hand and then flew away to free Fernier. "This is so much fun! Now, Stoick, how about I remove your warrior beard of yours? Or I cut one of the horns off the prized helmet of yours? Either way I'm having fun, but I must know are you having as much fun as I am?"

"Lady, your sense of fun would only match Dagur the Deranged in his insane and lunatic mind! You may not fear the Gods retribution; on the other hand I swear I won't break! No-matter-what you do to me I won't let you be triumphant at whatever insane and crazy game you're playing. So you might as well go back home, you wrench!"

"Watch the language, Stoick! Its extremely bad manners to talk to a Goddess like that, especially the Goddess of the Blue and Dead. There's no need for those fouls words, even if they're true. I'm still a lady first, so you better treat me like one."

Both Stoick and Boden threw their heads back with a big guffaw of laughter and spat at her, "You're no lady, Hel, you're just a spoiled evil brat!" As they uttered those words a spike of power reminded them how dangerous it was to make fun of a Goddess.

It seemed for a moment that these mere words really hurt the Goddess of the Dishonorable Dead feelings very much. She even shed a single tear. A surge of black energy surrounded her before traveling across the captives causing many great pains. Satisfied she quickly pulled herself together again and just replied in a nasty tone, "Say whatever you want about me, for it will be the other souls who suffer for your arrogance. Believe that help will come from the other realms to keep your sanity. I don't care either way, because I know my partner will prevent that from happening. I'm gonna have my fun and I will get my payment for this fun by the time this is all done" She turned around starting to walk away, before pausing and turning her head.

"You know what else? Once this world has truly fallen I shall take the mortal world as my new kingdom. Then everyone can feel the pain and suffering of being lonely and everlasting cold of my realm! I've got just as much right to be in this land as any other God or Goddess. I shouldn't have to be confined to the bitter icy cold land of Heliheim because of an old man's opinion. I'll have my revenge upon the Gods and then once I've got my revenge the bargain with my partner will be complete! So go ahead and mock me all you want. It won't do you or anyone any good. It's only a matter of time before my family rises to our rightful place in the Nine Realms"

Stoick's eyes widen as he listened to the Goddesses conviction. She truly believed what she was saying. After seeing the display of one of her sibling's strength, he shuddered at the thought of all three brought together. If the whole family came together with their mysterious partner, then there was a good chance the Gods would fall. Boden also secretly agreed. The longer the souls suffered the stronger she got. If she took everything from them and shared that power, then the monster siblings would be unstoppable. Both were lost in thought nearly missing Hel's parting words promising extra pain on behalf of the bargainer.

"What do you think she's talking about, Stoick? Who would be able to strike a bargain with her that would give her the confidence to stand up to Odin?" Boden asked quietly.

"I don't know, Boden, though I must agree that she's tougher than she looks. I'm concerned with whoever her partner is. And I've also got to wonder why her partner instructed her to single us out for extreme punishment."

"Yeah, if this was about simply overthrowing all of Valhalla it wouldn't matter which souls she and her mysterious partner wanted to torture. Yet, we seem to be picked on in particular. I hope Una's alright though. I've not seen her since the gates opened last time. I've got no clue to where she is or if she's alright! I'm very worried about her."

"I'm sure she's fine, but this is getting really bad, my boy. If whoever is really the master of this deadly conspiracy of wickedness than it will get worse before it gets better. We need to put our brains together and think hard about who would have a big enough grudge on us and the power to bargain with a Goddess."

"I'm afraid, Stoick, we won't find that out till it's too late. I must confess I'm wondering what kinda of payment one can give a goddess to make her do this. It's very deadly and dangerous to cut a deal with anyone, but with someone like Hel, it would be very steep price indeed. So I'm wondering why anyone would want to do this if it might cost them their most valuable part of themselves."

"Their immortal soul, that too all I can think of someone paying her for this bargain. Who'd be stupid enough though to put their soul on the line, especially for this attack?"

At the same time as the chief and his foster son discussed all this, Hel, joined by both her brothers went to meet her partner in a dark lonely tower. This tower was now the highest point of Valhalla, so one could see all of this endless land at once. This tower had no door into it so to enter you needed wings to get to the small window on the west side of the tower. Right now the deadly goddess was flying into this small window where two flowerpots with black roses were sitting on windowsill.

"Careful, Jormungand, Fenir doesn't like being off the ground remember?" she warned the odd looking dragon as he hovered by the ledge. She slid off his back and onto the ledge with Fenir. "Good job brother. Now do me a favor and keep watch and tell my ice soldiers to keep at it. The more we punish them sooner or later they'll break and tell us what we want to know. Fenir and I will take it from here" the might beast bowed his head as the three siblings embraced before separating.

"Come in, Hel, I've been expecting you," spoke a soft silky voice on the other side of the window shutters. Smiling devilishly she kicked the wooden shutters wide open and entered the tower. Fenir jumped down to the floor happy to have solid land beneath his paws once more. It was very dark and gloomy inside. A small dying fire was crackling away in the fire grate. It was very hard to tell what was in this darkened room. Though a pair of eyes was gleaming in the dark as whomever it was sat in a large throne-like chair. Though no-one would be able to tell who these eyes belong to given how dark it was. Hel was gazing at him were her own deadly gleaming eyes and bowed once. Fenir let out a warning growl, protecting his sister, but she quietly assured him she was safe.

"My darling lady, how goes the Siege of Valhalla? Is everything going according to plan?"

"Well, I'd say it's coming along quite nicely, my friend. We all three would have to say so far so good and will continue to be that way! Each and every one these departed souls are being angst-ridden worse then anything the people of Earth could think of. Plus with the great golden gates sealed shut there no chance of anyone coming in to upset our plans. Right now this as been so silently executed that even those damn Gods of Asgard with that bastard Odin have yet to realize that we've taken nearly full control of their backyard!"

"Excellent! Soon, so very soon, my dear, we'll both have our vengeance, and as they say revenge is a dish best served cold. Oh, I cannot wait to taste it for myself, once of course this plan comes to full fruitarian! This is so bloody magnificent! I've waited so many years to come this close to sinking my teeth into this meal. Ohh, this will be better then even a side of dragon ribs!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, my friend. You still have to uphold your end of the bargain, and need I remind you that a bargain, with a Goddess must be upheld at all cost, or there will be some very unpleasant consequences. Consequently, my devilish friend, do you remember your promise?"

"Yeah, Hel, I remember it well. I ain't stupid!" spat the silky voice in the shadows. Those evil eyes darted to the window for a second and soaked up the carnage going on outside. Oh how this unseen individual loved to see it. It was a better present then anyone could give a Viking for Snoggletog. The shadowy person licked their lips in eagerness before speaking again to the ugly beauty and her four legged brother.

"As I was saying for the terms of our bargain, malady. I give you all the power of my own people, as well as the full strength of all my forces at my disposable, so you and your family can avenge yourselves against the Gods. In exchange for my help you help me. With your assistance after we conquer all of Valhalla, and the rest of the Nine Realms, we then go to conquer the Earth. It will be easy as pie with your powers in addition to my armed forces; we'll without problems seize Berk for our own! Then we'll triumph over the rest of the world which will be your new kingdom. Then finally I'll get to eradicate that infernal Hiccup, and you can torment him for rest of time! So he'll lose everything as he made me lose it all. With the fall of Berk and world will give us all what we've craved for so long!"

"I'm so glad you understand the terms of our bargain, quite well. Still know this my deadly warrior, we both suffer big time if this said bargain ends up in failure. As a result you better bet your blacken soul and dark heart that we don't fail! My brothers and I have waited eons for this chance to avenge ourselves, and I do NOT want this messed up!" the Death Goddess said in a way that made it certain in no-way would this be misunderstood. Her wolf brother growled menacingly at the shadowed figure. Also as if to make sure this dark soul understood they could hear the roar of Hel's dragon brother roaring his agreement with his siblings on the plan.

"I understand perfectly, Hel. Don't worry I get my side of the bargain and you get your side as well. Now is there anything else we need to talk about? If not I must go back to Earth to get things ready for the invasion of the rest of Asgard and prepare my best bludgeon to kill Hiccup with!"

"I'm elated to report that I believe it's impossible to get _into or out of _Valhalla. Yet I'm a bit uneasy about something. Something that is a bit strange if you ask me."

"What? You know how crucial this bargain is for the both us! We can't have anything mess it up! We must make all these souls, especially Stoick the Vast suffer enough that we will have enough power to get all that we want. So what's on your despicable mind that making you uneasy?" the silky voice demanded angrily.

"One of the Valkyries, one named Kara was caught away from her sisters. The Valkyries Sisters are usually glue to the hip. Meaning they seldom are far apart. I may not know all the secrets of Valhalla. Yet I did hear rumors of something. Something very powerful that was kept hidden in this realm. Something that could change our whole game plan."

"What?"

"I heard rumors that the Gods and Valkyries crafted something called the Resurrection Amulet. I wonder if that soldiery Valkry gave that thing if it even exists to someone. If so she could've been trying to get help to aid the souls of the dead."

"Well, why don't you have your brothers' try and make her crack? Even if she _did_ give someone this Amulet, again _if even exist, _it might just help us get Hiccup closer to being in my clutches and so killing him will be even easier. Still let's make sure nothing goes wrong with the plan."

"Of course, my friend. Now hurry back to Earth. It's a rule that only the dead can come to Valhalla and that means no exceptions. Hence you better hurry home. You're lucky this tower is on the borderline. Meaning it's technically not in Valhalla but you can still see how everything coming along. We'll be in touch."

"So will I." and with that the dark shadow walked to a large archway and took a step into it and vanish. Leaving the trio of evil siblings to continue on their mission of vengeance and conquest.


	4. Brotherly Love

Brotherly Love

While Hel, and her family, along with their mysterious unknown collaborator were busy attempting to conquer Valhalla, things on Berk weren't getting along much better. Right now Hiccup had called a meeting to try and come up with some ideas on how to do this miracle that Una's friend Kara expected both of them too do. While it was _easy _to say what was expect of him, _doing it _was quite another. Una looked like she was gonna have a mental breakdown. She felt even more overwhelmed then her older brother. She was just five years old for crying out loud! And yet it was expected of her to one way or another save the entire afterlife along with the rest of the Nine Realms? No wonder both she and Hiccup looked like they're going to collapse and both so panicky.

Valka at the moment was doing her best to keep both her son and her new foster daughter from going all to pieces. It wasn't easy thing to do. Made much harder by the fact that no-one really seem to know what to think. At the moment they're all in the Great Hall and listening to the small child in her lap. She was holding her close to her so she wouldn't be too scared. Her son was busy pacing up and down with Toothless doing the same thing. So far they'd worn quite a hole in the floor, yet no-one really notice that. What everyone was noticing that this may be the first real test of Hiccup's role as Chief since wining the battle against Drago. Though this was actually worse then just an evil dragon army, given this was both worlds, one of the living and one of the dead! And they couldn't loose this or the worlds would be forever out of balance!

"So, let's go over the facts again," Hiccup started to say as he stopped pacing. "We know that right at this moment something very sinister is happening in Valhalla. Something that could throw everything out of balance."

"It sounds to us like its chaos at a level even greater then that time we stop Dagur!" interrupted Tuffnut as he sighed in a dreamy way as if to remember a fond memory. He looked at his twin who was also grinning madly at him. They smacked their heads together and laughed a bit.

Ruffnut was still smiling elatedly at her own memory of that chaotic day when they'd stopped both Dagur and the Screaming Death. "That day was so much fun and so wild and crazy! I mean it was beyond cool! What's wrong with a little chaos, anyway? Life is so dull to begin with, chaos at least adds a bit of spice to the droll."

"Yeah, life does need a little spice. And maybe some chaos is better then a dull day. However, I don't think this is a good reason for chaos. It's one thing for a crazy day to happen, yet it's quite another, you two, to want to upset the delicate balance of life and death. This isn't a good thing, regardless of how much you find pain, chaos and bloodshed to be so tantalizing. This is serious and I hope you grasp that it's serious," Valka told the twins in a serious tone, though like her late husband before her, she was sure that they didn't grasp how serious the matter was.

"Valka-mommy is right! This is a serious matter! Can't you be serious about anything? I mean you cannot be that dumb!" Una beseeched them in an exasperated tone of voice. Though judging from their blank looks they still didn't get how serious the matter was.

"I'm sure, Una, that they'll get it sooner or later how serious this is, till then lets try to come up with a plan, shall we?" whispered Hiccup into his little sister's left ear. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Hiccup got a good point though; we can't take this threat lightly. This is serious and we've faced the Red Death, Outcasts, Berserkers, and the Screaming Death! Not mention we faced Drago and his dragon army! So yes we've dealt with quite a bit of evils. Nonetheless, this is possibly bigger then any other threat we've face in the past, or might encounter in the future. So please let's put our heads together and try and come up with a good idea to deal with this?" Astrid asked to the whole group. Flicking her long blond braid over her right shoulder she gazed at all of them and tried to think.

"Well? Any ideas? Anyone?" inquired Hiccup desperately.

"Well, we should go over what we do know and maybe we'll be able to understand what happening a bit better. So, Una tell us all you know of what happened in the afterlife before you came here?" Fishlegs suggested attentively. Meatlug his dragon smiled her big toothy grin and licked him. "Oh, I love you too girl! Who's a good girl? Yes you are!"

"Oh gross! Hookfang do me a favor and roast his big blubbery butt!" muttered Snotlout in a disgusting tone to his dragon. Hookfang then nodded and snorted a small flame from his left nostril and burned Fishlegs' bottom.

It took Fishlegs about roughly 30 seconds to become conscious to the fact he was on fire. So he then ran around for a few moments like a chicken with its head cut off and then landed in a bucket of dirty water. He first let out a great sigh of relief. Then he started glaring angrily at the jerk that set him aflame. He yelled out in an outrageous tone "Ouch! Snotlout!"

The young Viking just snorted himself and laughed. "So, sorry, Fishlegs, but enough with the mushy stuff, alright? It's been grossing me out for five years now! I mean come on! Even Hiccup ain't that gross though he still can be a bit of a weirdo at times. I mean he may've finally stopped being a scrawny little twig and finally gained a real Viking body. Took him long enough. Still let's skip the mushy crap and find out what we can from this stupid little nobody, alright?"

Before anyone else could speak something happened really fast. One minute Snotlout was standing the next moment, SMACK! He was sent toppling over his chair and onto the worn wooden floor. Una was still punching and kicking at him like she was a rabid dragon and was trying to get any inch of him she could get. She kicked him hard in the groin and yelled at him at this point. "Don't you dare insult me or my big brother you ass! I mean it you idiotic insensitive piece of…" she was yelling with a fiery passion when Hiccup pried her off him and held her close to him.

"Una, Una! It's okay. It's alright. Calm down, sis. It's alright," he spoke soothingly as he rocked her slowly, and stroked her blond and lilac locks gently. Again everyone was taken aback by how strong the bond between these two was. At least for both Astrid and Valka it was extremely special without a doubt. For seeing the bond between these two made them both happy and proud at the same time. They both also felt strongly that Hiccup did really need Una to give himself something he didn't have anywhere else. Someone who loved him in a way he'd almost never felt till about five years ago.

As if Una could read their minds she spoke the words they're thinking as Hiccup hugged her. "But, brother, he was insulting you! You're not stupid at all! You're very courageous, compassionate, and have a caring heart! I won't let anyone talk badly about you! Nor will I let any speak ill of me either! You've got a lot more guts and heart then anyone else in this room!"

He blushed immensely from the compliment and a proud smile emerged upon his handsome features. Smiling he kissed her forehead gently and spoke, "Una, I'm elated you wish to defend my honor, and I know as your brother I'd do the same thing. You remember what I told you about myself the first time we met?"

"Of course! How could I possibly fail to remember that? You told me that you use to think every person on Berk thought you're too weak and too small. Not a Viking at all. You told me you felt you're stuck in a place you obviously didn't belong in! That you felt the whole village and your father thought you're nothing but the village disappointment. But that change one day, didn't it?"

"Like I said someday things change for everyone. Now thanks to you and what's happened in the last five years I know people are proud of me and…"

"They listen to you and your ideas! And just so you know, big brother, you did show Stoick-daddy that you could fend for yourself and that you're not soft! Stoick-daddy did say to me shortly after he arrived in Valhalla me and Boden something important. Something you need to hear. And that something was he was incredibly sorry for not accepting you sooner for who you were and not what he thought you should be. A lot has changed since the first time you touched an ebony colored dragon, hasn't it, big brother?"

"Everything changes, that's a fact of life, sis. All the same thank you for telling me that my or should I say our father is proud of me. I want to save him from whatever evil is threatening his afterlife. I know you're scared, Una, and that you're just five years old. Yet I believe in you as you believe in me and one way or another, Una, we're going to save the afterlife and everyone will be resting in peace again. I promise you that."

"I love you, Hiccup! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Una, and I always will."

"UGH! I thought I said I didn't want anymore of the mushy lovey-dovey nonsense! Though for a girl she's got a great right hook."

"Watch it, Snotlout, or I'll thump you even worse then I already did! My other brother Boden and Stoick-daddy have taught me well, as did my friend Kara. So shut up, you jerk!" she commanded ardently as she stuck her tongue out of him. The raven haired Viking, was still rubbing the shiner that she gave him, and he was still in pain. Thus he thought twice about making the little girl angry. He was also a bit embarrassed that a child, especially a _girl_ had whooped his ass. Therefore to save face and make sure he wasn't pummeled more he shut his big trap up.

"So, how about we get back to business, already? Una, darling, can you please tell us what you know? Then we'll figure out the rest of it later."

"Alright, Valka-mommy, if it means helping my other brother Boden and Stoick-daddy I'm up for it. That is if _no-one,"_ she shot an angry glance to Snotlout and the others before continuing, "interrupts me. I'll tell you what I know."

"Here, before you tell us, please take a sip of some berry juice, Una. You strained your voice some. Here enjoy." Hiccup told her kindly as he offered her a big jug of freshly made ice-cold berry juice. She quickly drained half of it and got a purplish mustache from the drink. She giggled and he wiped the purple mustache off her upper lip.

"Alright, now that I've gotten a drink, I'll tell you all I know. As I told you earlier what occurred back in Valhalla, ensue so quickly and swiftly that there aren't a lot of facts. What I also know are the rules of the dead which cannot be changed, or at least we're taught when we get to the afterlife, that there are some things we _cannot change_ as I told you before now. I'm already breaking the most essential law of the departed with this Resurrection Amulet. I can only guess that the Gods and Valkyries came up with the Resurrection Amulet I'm wearing in case a crisis such as this did a occur. Still I highly doubt they intended a child to wear it. If the chaos hadn't been so bad I'm sure they'd pick someone else to come to Earth to recruit help to restore the balance for life and death. Someone like Stoick-Daddy or some other great and heroically brave and more able body Viking to do this job, not a silly little girl. I'm just a child and what can I do to really help?"

"You've done the most brave and important thing that needed to be done already, my child. You've come here and you're already helping us figure out what needs to be done to save the world. So please continue, my child," Valka requested kindly to the girl.

"Well, I did hear stories from the Valkyries as did most of the departed. You all know of the Gods of Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms. And the only Goddess I think would've both enough of a grudge and power to try and take over the backyard of Asgard would be Loki's daughter Hel. After all I've been told by Kara this is the only person I can think of who might've something to gain from trying to take over Valhalla."

"I'd have to agree with you on that account, Una. We all know the stories of Odin, Thor and the rest of the Gods and Goddess of Asgard and the neighboring realms. We've heard of Hel's reputation quite well, haven't we, guys?" Astrid remarked as she looked at the other Riders.

"Yeah, we have, since we're babies we've heard the stories of the Gods." Fishlegs agreed with the flaxen haired Viking beauty.

"Yeah, Mom used to tell the both of us after singing "Hush Little Viking" all about the Gods. I'd always dreamed of getting hit in the butt by Thor's lighting! I wanted to see if it falls off!" exclaimed Tuffnut excitedly.

"You know, Tuff, if you wanted I could get my ax and my mace and we love our wives with the ugly faces and chomp off your butt. We're Vikings through and through. And then we'll get our club and bludgeons and locked sixteen Berserks in the dungeon and again be Viking through and through!" sang Ruffnut in her surprisingly good singing voice.

"Don't steal my song, girl. Still you sang it better then even I could. So good voice," Gobber remarked proudly as he rested his sore bottom on one of the rickety wooden chairs.

"You came up with those songs, Gobber?" asked Una curiously. She'd been hearing a lot of the villagers singing them and also a few lyrics from "Hush Little Viking" so she'd been wondering who composed them. And she agreed with Gobber that Ruffnut did indeed have a good singing voice.

'Yep, sure did, kiddo. I needed something to sing while working at the smithy."

"Can we please get back on track?"

"Sorry, Hiccup. Although what Astrid and Una both said seems to ring with the most truth. If anyone's going to go after Valhalla, and willing to take on the Gods' wrath for such a wicked deed, I'd say it would be most definitely Hel and her wicked brothers," Gobber stated strongly and everyone else nodded.

"It does make the most logical sense, my son. We do know from the stories and legends passed down from generation to generation all about the Gods and their worlds. We all know Hel was very angered when her brothers were locked up and she was banished to the Land of Dishonorable Dead just because she wasn't pretty enough to be part of the main realm. Though I'd hardly think she's working alone. There no way even a Goddess can take on Odin and his brethren all on her own. She must have a dance partner for this sweet battle dance."

Hiccup looked up at his mom first then gazed around at everyone else. He then turned his lovely green eyes into the blue ones of his sister and asked her, "Would you agree with everyone, sis? That who might be threatening the afterlife and our father and brother?"

"I cannot say for sure seeing how Kara and I weren't with the main chaos. But I'd say your girlfriend and mentor have come up with the only plausible answer I can think of. I don't know much else only that I was told by Kara to get you all. I can tell you this though. If Hel is behind this attack and she's got a dance partner for this attack that I'd think her partner is mortal. Valka-Mommy is right. She wouldn't be able to do it all by herself. The Gods have mighty powers and the old saying is "Hell knows no fury like a woman scorned" is true. Yet I've got a gut feeling that she's working with a mortal. And there is only one thing a mortal can offer to a God to cut a deal. And you know what that is, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Wait! Let us guess! Is it a mace?" asked Tuffnut.

"No! It's a shield with bloody flowers on it!" squealed his sister.

"You two don't get the seriousness of this, do you?"

"Are we allowed a third guess?" they asked in unison.

Everyone else sighed in both disgust and exasperation. "No, you two, it ain't weapons that cut a deal with the Gods. The only thing a mortal can offer as payment in a deadly bargain with the Gods or Goddess is their immortal soul." Hiccup explained and now it finally looked like the twins got it and so did everyone else.

"WOW! That is…" Tuffnut started and Ruffnut finished "Bad!"

"Yeah! It is and I'd gotta say for a Viking warrior like me, even I would never sell my soul even if it did mean eternal glory and power! Even I'm not that stupid or reckless!" Snotlout stated as he rubbed his black eye again.

"Well that is actually good to know, Snotlout. At least you ain't a complete fool." Fishlegs muttered under his breath as he rubbed his sore bottom. It was still very red from Hookfang's fire and he was still steaming mad at dolt who did it. Yet that wouldn't have been productive to get into a fight with him when they'd more pressing manners to attend too.

"So, we at least can all agree that we've got the general idea of who on the God side is attack the afterlife. No clue who the mortal partner. And we still don't have any idea how we're suppose to get to the afterlife to see if we can even set things right. Unless you've got something useful to tell us, Una, do you?" inquired Astrid

The little girl shook her head and informed her new friends sadly the awful truth. "There are some rules and laws that living must follow like the dead have their own rules and laws that they must obey. And one of the rules is this. The Living belongs in the mortal world and only the dead belong in the afterlife. When my brother and I first met in the Spirit Cavern that wasn't technically the afterlife so his soul and mine could interact even though I was already dead and he wasn't. But no-one living can come to the afterlife. Unless there a way to bend the rule without breaking it. Kinda of what I'm doing now I guess. But I can assure you of this. Only the Dead can come to Valhalla. That much I'm sure of."

"Well, we're just gonna have to find a loophole somehow. And we better do it fast or all will be lost. Though right now I can't think of anything myself. So for now let's get some sleep. We'll take shifts guarding Berk and then by morning after a good hearty breakfast maybe we can figure out someway to do this impossible deed expected of us. Una? Time for you to go to bed. You need to get some sleep. Come on. Toothless and I'll tuck you in for night," he said as he scooped her up and she was yawning with droopy eyes.

"Sing me a story about once upon a time, please," she whispered as he took her back to his home.

"Of course, Una. I've got a great story to tell you and I'll stay with you all night. Now come on. Bath and bed now, little girls shouldn't be up so late." Hiccup said as the pair vanished. Everyone was just staring at his fading back and looked at each other in wonder.

"He really thinks that shrimpy brat is his sister. Wow!"

"Snotlout! If you do say something more offensive or rude I'll thump you for Una! Hiccup's been alone for a long time and you know something? Even after all we've done he still must at times remember how bad the past was. How alone and friendless and mocked he was. Having Una makes him feel like there is at least one person who loves and looks up to him. So don't say anything stupid or I'll behead you! Got it?" Astrid demanded and he nodded.

They quickly decided who do what shift and all hoped by dawn fair light that they'd get a better idea on how to do this task they'd been tasked with. But for now the brother and sister bond between Hiccup and Una was becoming stronger then ever. Hopefully it'd be powerful enough to stop this evil and whoever was behind it. Only time would tell.


	5. A warning that came too late

A Warning That Came Too Late

Right at this moment Hel was pacing with annoyance in the lone tower that over looked the fallen Valhalla. Her brothers Fenrir and Jormungand were busy doing their best to cause as much misery and pain as they could possibly do. She was having Fenrir trying to force the Valkyries to talk. Thus far they still held their silence, even despite the fact that they'd lost the majority of their attractiveness by now. Not to mention all of them were more then halfway frozen solid! Hel was slightly worried about this. After all the savageness of her brother Fenrir should've suffice for an easy interrogation! She was having her dragon brother also between patrolling and causing pain and misery also attempting to get those blond winged ladies to talk. So far nether had been successful in getting those bitchy ladies to crack!

This wasn't a good thing if their plans were to succeed. They needed answers and fast. She'd to have confirmation on whether or not the Resurrection Amulet truly existed. They required this information fast! Thus far their ambush and following siege had been very successful; nevertheless they couldn't take down Odin and the rest of Asgard, if someone on Earth_ did_ find a way around the rules that governed the afterlife and neighboring realms. Furthermore they also needed to keep the Guard of the Bridge ignorant that something was amiss in the Gods backyard! He must remain in the dark if they wished to make sure their plans came into fruitarian. Therefore it was critical that they get this answer and quickly!

"This isn't good. Those flying bitchy beauties better crack soon, or we're gonna have more then Hell to pay for this. I don't want my fun to be spoiled," she remarked quietly to herself. She felt a rush of cold air and the sound of gleeful laughter from behind her. Turning she saw her mysterious partner had emerged from the stone archway. For a second time it was so shadowy in this tower you couldn't even see your own nose in front of you. Still she made a halfway flirty smile at the same time as her anonymous dance partner slide down on the throne in center of the tower.

"Report! Tell me, my beautiful lady, how goes the dance of the dead?" the obscure figure demanded to the Goddess. Again it was impossible to tell if this dance partner was male or female. For even their voice sounded a bit distorted as well. As a result it was impossible to tell who the bargainer was. This made them an even bigger threat to those on Earth, for the reason that even Una didn't know who cut the deal with the Death Goddess; as a result neither she nor her brother Hiccup could really counterattack successfully, without further knowledge about this nameless bargainer. While this threat was getting more and more deadly for everyone both on Earth and in the afterlife, there was still a mystery. No-one knew who would've a big enough grudge matching Hel's desire for revenge and give up their soul to get it. One thing was crystal clear though; whoever this person was they meant business and that was enough to scare anyone, living or dead!

"Nice to see you too, my devilish acquaintance, though try to mend your manners a bit. I'm a Goddess and a Lady. So you'll treat me with respect! Don't cross me, got it?"

"Crystal clear, my ravishing lady, so very sorry for my insolence," the mysterious collaborator mended their words with an apology. Kissing her lovely hand gently she giggled. Then they spoke for a second time this time with a great deal more respect and some affectionate overtones "You must not have gotten a lot of respect being stuck in that frozen prison that one eyed basterd exiled you too."

"You speak the truth, my friend. Neither my brothers nor I were given much respect or shown the respect we deserved! Well every now and then you need to take by force what is not given willingly. With your generous help we shall all received our just desserts. We'll in next to no time have both what we desire so desperately. It's really only a matter of time and as an immortal time is irrelevant to me."

"That's what I love to hear, my sweet. So, my gorgeous beloved, has Valhalla finally fallen? Is Stoick the Vast still being torment to an inch of his sanity? And last but not least, my sweet, have you found out if that stupid charm exists?"

It was without difficulty seen that Hel was beyond doubt flattered by the tender words of her bargainer. Her frozen gaze glazed over with a bit of lovesickness, despite the fact that it almost immediately passed. Tossing back her long hair she grinned. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain, that despite the fact that this was a deadly bargain between these two evil souls, there seemed to be a mutual attraction between these two. Though again it was impossible to tell if the unknown collaborated was male or female. Yet whoever the bargainer was it did seem they enjoyed everything that was happening, not even caring that they sold their soul for power and gain. But whether there was a bit of love emerging between these two was beside the point. Right now they'd business to discuses and it must be done without a moment hesitation.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I shall answer your questions in the order you asked," she spoke while fluttering her eyelashes seductively at her dance partner. Her partner returned it with a tender smile of evil happiness. "We've pretty much have succeeded in taking full control of Valhalla. My brother Jormungand has done an excellent job in making in no doubt that each and every single one of the souls in Valhalla are being tortured to an inch of their afterlife. If they weren't dead already they'd be screaming for someone to kill them, just to end the pain and suffering. Making someone torment last is so much more fun then ending it quickly!"

"Oh! I love how much you and I are alike! I see we've got the same opinion on how to make others suffer. It's such a tantalizing pleasure and so few understand how wonderful those feelings are. I'm so thrilled to finally have someone who understands me so well."

"Me too, my friend, me too," she cooed sweetly as she batted her eyelashes again. Smiling wickedly she continued on "Pain is pleasure for me. I love hearing the melody of anguish and the mournful cries of those who still live and they see ultimate suffering for the departed loved ones. Only knowing that it's impossible for them to help the departed. This is beyond the ultimate pleasure I feel when I'm with you!"

"So, my beloved Goddess? How goes the torture of Stoick the Vast? Is he suffering beyond measure?"

"Yes, I'd say that. I'd Fenrir try and maul his face, plus I had Jormungand burn his beard. It was such a fun spectacle to watch, yet he still refuses to give me the satisfaction of his screams of agony. He's tough and I so very much desire to perceive the sound of his screams of anguish. Yet, my darling, he still lives up to his name, in view of the fact that he's still being so stoic. Sooner or later though he will give us the great pleasure of succumbing to our power, and then we'll hear those long awaited screams of suffering."

"Well hearing that does certainly make my day! So I'm on a natural high at the moment. So please don't tell me it's about to come crashing down because we still can't confirm about that stupid trinket? Tell me the truth, my love. Have you found out or not?"

"That I'm sorry to say still is a persisting problem. None of the Valkyries have sung out the truth yet. I suspect though, only a few of them knew if that trinket even exist. As they say the fewer in on a plan the more successful it will be. So I think perhaps we've been trying to interrogate the wrong ones. They can't hold out much longer because they've already lost most of their beauty, which they pride themselves high on. And anyway no-one can hold out if they're about to become ice sculptures. So I'd say we need to find the right one who did know if that trinket does exist. I suspect that Odin, Thor and maybe a few Valkyries knew about it. So the question remains which one knew about it?"

"Which ones have you questioned? And which ones do you think may know the answers we seek?"

"I've questioned the following Valkyries. Baudihille, Geirskokul, Hlock, Jeirolud, and Judur. They're among the toughest and most beautiful ones amongst Odin's pretty girls."

"But they've not yield the information we seek?"

"No, though I'm really starting to suspect that it was that one Valkry who we caught alone may know the answer. Her name is Kara. She is the one who escorts new souls into this realm. And from what little that the other souls have let slip it seems she is a bit friendlier with some of the departed then the other ones are. So if anyone would know about this Resurrection Amulet it'd be her. Which is why we must crack her like a walnut and soon!"

"Well, get your ice soldiers along with your brothers on it ASAP! I'm not about to have this plan fall apart. Not after waiting half a decade for payback. And certainly not after all the trouble we both went through, to even be able to strike this bargain, and get this close to our revenge!"

"I know what you mean, my love," Hel replied with a great sigh. She looked at her partner and her icy eyes and frozen lips smiled wickedly. Flipping her long locks a bit she continued on, "If your soothsayer hadn't unearthed the ancient forgotten Archways of the Realms, we wouldn't have been able to pass through to each realm undetected. That one-eyed ass seems to have completely forgotten about them in his old age. So far that's the only reason the Guard on the Bridge hasn't alerted the rest of the Gods about what we've already achieved within our bargain."

"Yeah, it's nice to know that a few of my lackeys plus peons have at least some talent and use to me. After all their failures half a decade ago I'd lost much faith and trust in them. I truly feel as if they're totally useless in addition to worthless. Though, I'm happy to report seeing them actually doing something right for a change makes me very happy, very happy indeed. Now I'd know we both be happier if we knew if this Kara gave this trinket to anyone. The sooner we find that out the sooner we can move to step two in the plan."

"Well, at least we can both be happy that step one was achieved. It was a very big and very risky gamble we both undertook to even achieve step one. This was to take Valhalla right underneath the nose of the great Odin and his chums. So seeing how we achieved that I feel very good about doing step two. That is if you've kept your side of the bargain, I take it?"

"Don't worry, my ravishing Hel. That is still going according to plan. My army and all of the others under my control have been training nonstop for months now. We've gone over every scenario that we could possibly come up. With your brothers and army of ice soldiers, I'd say we stand a very good chance of taking both the rest of Asgard and then taking the Isle of Berk as our own. You'll have your vengeance on Odin, and I'll have my vengeance on Hiccup. We've already have part of the bait ready for him."

"So that is why you wanted me to torture the soul of his father? To make him an easier target and to have his emotions get the better of him? Well that I can say is successful. The way so many mortals preach about their loved ones is so sickening at times. Well, maybe there are a few good things about love. But it doesn't make humans very smart or clever when they let it go to their heads."

"And what about us? Do you think we're being foolish as well? For I'd say you're my match in everyway possible."

'I'd say we've got much in common and I do care about you. Still let's not start anything serious till we've achieved all of our goals. A bargain is a bargain and I know you and I want this to be successful. So I'd say we need to crack Kara and find out the truth. But in the meantime please have your people standing by to be ready to invade the rest of Asgard. Still we must make sure that Guard doesn't alert them or all is lost!"

"Don't worry, my love. I've already got people working on that matter. Not only do we have the Archways on our side so we can pass through the Nine Realms unnoticed, I'm also having my soothsayer using his own talents to keep the Guard blind to what has happened or what is coming. So no need to worry about that. By the time he sounds the horn, his warning will have come too late and we'll have taken all of the Nine Realms as ours, then we can invade Earth and I can finally take both Berk and Hiccup! Then after I finish with him you can torment him for all time."

"Oh, how I love the way you think, and your words are so tender and passionate it sets my feelings aflame. I've never met anyone as worthy as you're to be by my side. So are you ready to take the next step in the plan?"

"For you? My one and only love? I'm more then ready! Let the chaos, anguish and bloodshed begin!"


	6. Wishes and Nightmares

Wishes and Nightmares

A spine-chilling shiver ran up and down the Viking Chief's spine. He was cold beyond belief and also exhausted beyond belief as well. It hadn't been easy for him at all. Right now he looked at the teenage boy in the cage next to him. He was comatose and he looked like he was nearing defeat. The super hot intense blue flames still crackled with some life almost as if it was cold fire. You'd never think blue flames as hot in view of the fact that red was the color associated with heat, yet these blazing blue flames were even hotter. The Chief let out a single sigh of pain, and tried to free himself from his chains that entrapped his beefy limbs, yet they're too strong and frozen over as well. So it seemed to be futile to try and get out of them. Instead he started to sing softly. He was singing his song to give him renew strength before Hel and her brothers came back to try and break him some more. He was wondering where Hel was for she hadn't been seen in hours and he was starting to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Hiccup, if you can hear me, please hurry. Please, my son. I know you can hear me, please we beg you to come and save us all. I know you have it in you to save the day. For you've done the impossible before, and I know you can do it once more, so please come. I believe in you and the rest of Berk. I know you'll save the day again, so please come! My son the one with the heart of a Chief and soul of a Dragon! Please come now!"

"Dad?! Dad?! Are you okay?! Dad! How can Una and I save you from Hel and her brothers? Tell me now! DAD! NO!" spoke the Chief's voice as he watched helplessly as the repulsive beauty slashed at his left arm with a super long blue fingernail. And with a start Hiccup woke up and hit the hard wooden floor and yelled out in pain. He was soaked to the skin in a cold sweat and he was breathing harder then ever. Toothless looked up from his slab of a bed to see him wake. "It's okay, buddy. Bad dream or maybe a message from beyond the grave as it was. I don't really know at the moment. Wait a second! Where's Una?! She's not missing is she?!" as he looked all over the room but the little girl wasn't there. Fearing that she was hurt he rushed outside and then calm down.

Una was sitting on the top of the hill looking at the full moon and the shimmering diamond stars above. He grabbed a blanket from the house and hurried down to her and threw the blanket over her. She barely seemed to notice that a wool blanket had been thrown on her. She was very lost in thought. It also looked like she'd been crying some for her face was stained a bit. "Una, you gave me such a fright! I mean its so late and so cold too, we should be in bed. I don't want you to catch your death of cold out here. Come, let's get back inside."

She looked at him and sighed. "Does it matter whether or not I catch cold, Hiccup? I'm already dead, remember? This illusion of life is nothing more then a rare magical trick," she replied as she cupped the turquoise amulet in her left hand. Like Hiccup she was left handed. It was another thing that made their bond so strong. "I know when and if we accomplish this mission that was bestowed so reluctantly and hastily on us, I'll go back to the afterlife and we won't see each other till you've crossed over yourself. I don't know what to do," she sighed once more and looked at the moon, "The moon is bright tonight isn't it, brother?"

"Yes, the moon is bright and it's beautiful. Toothless and I usually would go for a moonlight flight at night. Can't really do that nowadays with all the responsibilities I've got as Chief. It's a lot harder then I imaged it would be. Whenever it gets to be too much I just remember what my mom told me after my dad's funeral. That my dad believed in me and he knew I'd be the best Chief ever. So I take comfort in that."

"Stoick-Daddy told me and Boden that the day he came to Valhalla. I was a little afraid to meet him to be honest. I knew right away that this man had to be your dad. Not just because you drew a picture of him on that damn cave's wall either. I sensed he'd your heart. Yet he's been a great father figure to me and Boden. And it made me feel like I was part of a family. Something that I hadn't felt for a long time. Being alone and forgotten in that stupid cave. You gave me love and friendship and set me free. What more could I do to repay you then make sure your father was alright in the life after death?"

"I'd thank you for watching over him, and I'm glad he's been watching over you and Boden. That makes me feel much better. I'm worried about him though. I think he just tried to make contact with me. It was an intense dream like I was seeing and hearing through his eyes and ears. You have that happen to you too? Is that why you're out here in the middle of a chilly night?"

Nodding she scooted closer and wrapped the wool blanket around him and they snuggled closer together. She laid her sweet head on his chest and smiled. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead. "I dreamed that dream as well. Like Kara, Boden and Stoick-Daddy were trying to get a message through to us. I don't know how much longer they can hold out. I sense Hel and her brothers now have full control of Valhalla. But what can we do?"

"Well, I to be honest, I'm not sure. But we can't lose hope. Hope is something we give ourselves in the darkest hour like a single ember of the fire trying to respark to life. I know we can figure it out. I'm more worried about who Hel's partner is in all of this. I want to know who it is and why they want revenge on me and my home. I know this is a personal attack on me. I could see it in my father's eyes. In that dream I could sense all of his emotions and I'd felt what he's feeling."

"Me too, Boden is being tortured as well. But I'm worried about what is gonna happen to all the souls that can't get in to Valhalla. I know what its like to be in midpoint, not truly dead, or truly alive anymore, and if it was that bad for me, I can't image what it's gonna be like for those other souls. We must hurry and reopen the gates soon! The longer they're sealed the more substance those souls loose the closer they become to nothing. So we've got to figure this out and fast!"

"I know, I know. I understand as well as you do how crucial it is for us to free Valhalla. Though I still don't have any ideas and I'm supposed to do this. I'm smart and clever, yet I'm still stumped. I think it's always been like that. That you really don't come up with a plan, you just kinda got to fly by the seat of your pants, and hope it works out. Still if we got a clue on who Hel's working with, and how they've manage to get around the rules, we'd have a much better idea on how to stop them."

"Is this my fault? Am I to blame for all these problems? All because of a selfish wish? Am I the one who won't ever rest in peace, for the reason that I brought this unbalance to the two worlds?" Una asked with her voice breaking and tears streaming down her face. Hiccup stared at her in a state of shock. He didn't understand where this was coming from at all.

"No. NO! Una, none of this is your fault! None of it! You didn't bring any of this turmoil and wickedness to the two worlds! NO! Why would you even suggest a thing like that?" he asked shocked. The little girl shed a few more tears before she broke down completely and spoke in a sobbing voice.

"Because I was selfish! Because I wished the next world would've a bit more stress and strife! Because I wanted to come back and see you! I wanted something I shouldn't have wanted! I did something to bring this about! I knew it was wrong to wish to see you again, and now I'm paying for it! Like they say 'be careful what you wish for, you just might get it!' right after I told my feelings to my Valkry friend Kara all this erupted! It's my fault! I know it! I'm to blame! I brought the end of the world of the dead and now I'll bring the end of world of the living! It's all my fault!"

Hiccup wiped the tears off her face and hugged her. She grew calmer hearing the beat of his pure heart. Once she stopped weeping he picked her up and looked with his beautiful green eyes into her stunning blue ones. "Listen to me, Una. None of this…I repeat…NONE of this is your fault. Do you understand me? This ISN"T YOUR FAULT! It's merely coincidental. You didn't' do anything wrong. I get the feeling all the souls in the spirit world feel the same way you feel. Each and every one of them wishes one time or another that they'd be alive for a second time. That isn't wrong it's natural. I've wanted to see you too; I'd be lying if I denied that fact. I don't know if that selfish or not, my sister. However, it would've been if I had preformed some necromancy to bring you back. Now that be wrong to bring back those who are rest, despite the fact, that its still a natural feeling to want to be with loved ones again. Nevertheless don't think it's wrong to see someone again. Even the deceased have got to wish to be with their living loved ones, from time to time. It's NOT YOUR FAULT! It makes us human to want what we don't or can't have. You think there not been a day that goes by that I've not dreamed of seeing you or my dad again? Do you think I didn't hate myself that my dad died? That it was my fault? It's no-one fault. There no needs to put blame on anyone even yourself. None of this is your fault, Una! You hear me? NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"How can you be so sure?" she shot back in between the tears, "How?!"

"Una, please listen to me. I know how you're feeling. Lost, alone, confused, upset and scared. I feel the exact same way. But please remember, sister, none of this is your fault. It not your fault, understand? If anyone's to blame for this current predicament it's whoever struck the deal with Hel. They're to blame not you. None of this is your fault, okay?"

"I've just felt so lonely and guilty. When I woke up from my own nightmare about what's happening back in Valhalla, I just couldn't take it anymore. I also feel like what am I gonna do if we do manage to defeat Hel and her forces? Can I really go back to the afterlife and not still feel restless? I spent Gods knows how many years in limbo! I'd still be in that stupid cavern if not for you! I don't know if I can return to the afterlife without feeling even more restless, now that I've got to see you again, and experience things I never got to the first time around."

"Life and I guess death is full of temptations and both have their ups and downs. I think if you do die young there is always the regret of not getting to do the things you wanted. Yet you did tell me part of the rules of the dead, is acknowledging that death is…"

"The ultimate fairness, I know. Kara taught me well as she does to everyone who comes to Valhalla. I'm extremely concerned about her too. I just feel it in my bones that she'll be force to sooner or later to admit she gave me the Resurrection Amulet. What are we gonna do if that happens? I cannot fail her or the whole afterlife! What am I gonna do? What are we gonna do if we can't perform the miracle expected of us?!" she demanded in a sobbing voice.

"Una, I cannot see the future anymore then you can. I don't have all the answers. I'm just human as you are. I'm not Odin or Thor or any God or any kinda of heroes. I'm just a twenty year old kid who wants to do what is right for both his people, and make right what's been wronged in the afterlife. Though I must remind you already possess a power that is greatly needed to win this war that's coming."

She gulped at this and hiccupped once. She giggled at that and asked in a tearful voice, "What do I have that makes me stronger then any evil?"

The young Chief smiled and placed his right hand over his heart and placed his left one on hers. "All we both need to win in any battle or against any evil is right here. In our hearts. Remember? Love is the most powerful next to friendship. And when you've got both your unstoppable. So don't worry, sis. We'll make it out of this mess and set things right somehow. Alright?"

"I knew you were meant to be my brother for more then one reason," she said tearfully. He took her in his arms and wrapped the old worn blanket around her tightly. He began to sing though not very well. "Hush little Viking don't you cry or the Berserker will stab you in the eye. Don't let the enemy see you afraid or he's gonna gut you with a rusty blade. Don't let the dragon hear you moan or he's gonna mash up all your bones." He then carried her back into his room where Toothless waited patiently for him to return. He just watched as Hiccup continued to sing the Viking lullaby and put his sister to sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep he kissed her forehead one final time and took from the crook in the headboard his toy dragon and put it into her hands.

"Sleep well, Una. May your dreams be undisturbed for the rest of the night, my little sister," he said as he headed downstairs with Toothless following him. He gave a bit of a gurgle and looked at him. Sighing heavily he plopped down in his father's old chair. He notice a few wooden ducks, his father's favorite way of relaxing. He picked one up and cried. "Dad, I wish you're here to help me. I'm not sure I can do this. I wish you're still alive and that I didn't have to do this. Why did you have to die?"

"Hiccup?"

"Ahh! Mom! You gave me such a fright! Worse then the Frightmare! Now that glow-in-the-dark dragon could really freeze you! Literally! It was a bit scary facing it, although so was facing that awful titanic Screaming Death!"

Laughing a bit she then smiled. "You alright?"

"No, not really, no. I'm confused and scared and wish Dad was still here. I just got done putting Una back to bed. Both of us had bad dreams."

"I noticed that you two were watching the night skies. I was patrolling with Cloudjumper and saw you two share a few moments of bonding. I did notice something else. I saw you really try to tell her something. The wind carried a few words to my ears, such as, 'selfish, wish, fault, and alone.' So what we're you two talking about?"

"I was trying to tell her that this problem isn't her fault. She may've wished for some adventure and action, but this crisis isn't her fault. No more then it's my fault Dad died. I just told I know what its like to be alone. Seeing how I spent the first 15 years of my life alone as well as ignored. Just a useless and scrawny boy who couldn't do anything right and was just a huge embarrassment."

"Is that truly how it was? I often wonder while I was away what your life was like. I missed you so much and all I wanted was for you to be happy and safe. I never wanted you to be ignored or made fun of. I wish I'd been there to comfort you, just as you comfort Una. At least now we can be together and it's better late then never, right?"

"Yes, better late then never. There are some other things bothering Una. She accepts fact she's dead and belongs with the dead. Yet she admits it would break her heart to have to 'die' for a second time. I mean she missed out on so much since she died so young. And she spent God knows how many years in that freakin' cave alone and forgotten. I wish I knew how to help her more, Mom. I wish I knew how to save Dad and all of Valhalla. But I just don't!"

"Honey, no-one said it'd be easy. Life is never easy or fair. We must take the good and bad times of life as they come. We can't try to second guess the past or try to predict the future. We must just live in the moment and shape the future according how we live in the present and what we've learned from the lessons of the past. That's about all we can do."

"You're very wise, Mom. So tell me something?"

"Anything."

"Have you figured out how whoever is working with Hel and her family got around the rules? Una's made quite clear that the rules that govern both life and death cannot be broken, but only bent. So tell me this, how do you think someone is bending the rules that govern Valhalla and done all this?" 

Valka looked at him for a few moments as if contemplating whether or not she should share her theory with her son or not. After a few moments she finally made up her mind. No-matter how crazy her idea was it was better then going on with nothing. So flicking her long auburn braids over her shoulder she told him her theory.

"I do remember hearing about something a very long time ago. It was a rumor nothing more. Still it was shortly after I was abducted by Cloudjumper and I started my mission to save all dragons. About my fourth or fifth time saving a whole family of Deadly Nadders from being poisoned from a Viking farmer I did overhear this rumor."

"What rumor? What was it about? And you saved a whole family of Deadly Nadders once?"

"Hiccup, please remember I saved countless dragons over the last two decades. But yeah it was a large family a mated pair with about six offspring's. Cute babies. Then again almost all babies are cute. Still back to my story. I'd just finish getting rid of the liquid poison. And I hid in the shadows as the Viking farmer and his family came out to see what was going on. The farmer's mother had been busy telling her grandchildren the story of the fabled "Archways of the Realms"

"Archways? What kinda Archways?"

"Shortcuts, Hiccups. A way around the Nine Realms without having to go on the Rainbow Bridge, without actually having to cross it or alert the Guard. I remember the grandmother saying that these Archways were very rare and acted as a bypass allowing the person to travel to the connecting towers in each of the Nine Realms. All without having to follow the normal rules. So I strongly believe one of these ancient Archways was found and that how whoever cut this deadly deal got to both Hel's Realms and then out to conquer Valhalla. They might even be going after the rest of Asgard right now! So we've got to stop them by finding these Archways and destroying them. That the only theory I've my son. I can't figure out another way around the rules, other then that, I'm afraid."

"That is most likely what is going on. If these ancient Archways do exist it would explain everything. But you're saying the entrance Archways are on Earth, right?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, I'd think that would be true. They could work both ways but I think to open one you've to open the Earth one first before the other side could be activated."

"Alright. Now that we know how they're getting around the rules we've got to find these Archways and destroy them. And stop whoever is using one to conquer all of the other Realms. How do you propose we find them?"

"That I cannot answer, my son. I merely heard a legend. I don't know how to find them or where any might be hidden. Yet I'm sure if one can be found by our mysterious bargainer there must be more the one. We could ask Gothi. I think she might be the only one who can find one. We'll wait till morning though. We need to get some sleep. We won't do well if we've got no rest. So time for bed."

So mother and son with their dragons went back upstairs and went to sleep. Only hoping that this was indeed the answer to their elusive questions and hoping it help them win the coming battle.


	7. Vow of Silence Broken

Vow of Silence Broken

While Hiccup and his family had finally figured out the secret of how whoever was threatening the afterlife, without having to obey the normal rules, they still weren't any closer to figuring out the answers to their many other important questions. They still didn't know where any of the ancient Archways of the Realms were located at. Nor did they know who found one and who was using it. All they knew for sure was they needed to find one for themselves and fast! Time was running out fast and they needed to find one and complete their mission before everything in both the mortal realm and the realm of the dead was forever out of balance! And they didn't know even yet that things were going to get much, much,_ much_ worse!

Back in the conquered Valhalla was Hel who just came from torturing Stoick and Boden some more. It'd been fun, yet she was growing incredibly restless. She and her brothers were more then ready to take the rest of Asgard with the help of her secret cohort. Their collaborator was more then ready for the invasion to come too. They wanted to take out the Gods' home and quickly. Once the rest of Asgard had fallen, then they'd go after Berk! After the fall of both Valhalla and the rest of the Gods' realm it'd be a piece of cake to take Berk and then mastermind behind all this could finally after half a decade have their revenge!

Nevertheless there was still one thing that had to be taken care of first, before they'd proceed to next step. Their combined armies were more then ready to begin the conquest, yet even though both the ice soldiers in addition to a thousand Vikings along with about a hundred dragons, no-one could go forward. Hel and her cohort had to find out once and for all if the Resurrection Amulet existed and if it did who it was given too. It was vitally important that no-one alert the Gods to their plans, and also had to make sure that their secret of the Archways remained that way, a secret! Therefore in order to do that they need to get the Valkyries to talk.

It was obvious that none of the souls knew this answer but Hel was completely convinced that Kara held the key to everything. She after all was caught away from her beautiful sisters, and she also escorted many new souls to the afterlife. Plus it had been let slip that she was extremely fond of children. It had been noted that she took extra time out for them to comfort them if a child died. So far she had been very definitely stubborn and silent. Hel and her brothers hadn't been able to break her. Yet their partner thought they had an idea on how to get her to talk. It was a sick and evil thing they're about to threaten Kara with yet evil had no conscious and never really cared much about others. After all they'd just sold their immortal soul for power, gain and revenge! So who knew what else they're capable of!

Hel had ordered her brothers to continue to patrol Valhalla and keep up the pain and anguish. She though only issued this order after they brought the Valkry she wanted. So both brought Kara, though they made the quick journey last twice as long. They mauled in addition to shot her with fire and ice nevertheless she was still holding her silence. Like all of the prisoners of Valhalla and her sister Valkyries her wings, hands and legs were bound in frozen iron cuffs. She was halfway frozen solid, and her flawless alabaster skin was now covered with cuts and bruises. Her beautiful body armor dress was worn to shreds along with filthy, and her long ropes of golden silky wavy hair were dull and limp. She was most certainty not a beautiful Valkry anymore. Yet she had resolved that come what may she wouldn't betray Una to Hel and her brothers. Una and Hiccup were the only ones who could save Valhalla and restore order and balance to their worlds. After an eternity of being dragged to the isolated tower that overlooked the fallen Valhalla Jormungand and Fenrir brought her inside the lonely little tower where Hel was waiting very impatiently.

"Took you two long enough!" she snapped angrily at them. They looked very hurt by their sister's words and she frowned. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just very eager to begin phase two. So whilst my special friend and I get some loose ends tied up, I want you two to do whatever you can to help us get closer to the invasion! My ice warriors are ready and so are my dance partner's 1000 member armies! So just do one more sweep of Valhalla and then come back here. Got it?"

"Understood, sister! We shall take our time but we'll be back in an hour's time. So we shall be ready to do what's next! Come, Fenrir we must be going!" Jormungand the dragon brother hissed and the wolf brother climbed on his back and both howled before leaving.

"Charming brothers you have, my love. They're exactly what I wish my siblings to be like if I had any! Now let's get this show underway, shall we?"

"For you, my one and only love? I'm more then ready to do what it takes to make our dream a reality!"

Kara gagged loudly and pretended to throw up even. She was thoroughly disgusted by both the cheesy love talk and that Hel even liked her partner more then just a pawn. This of course caught the attention of both Hel and her lover and they didn't look very happy with her. Hel narrowed her icy eyes on the Valkry and spat in her face.

"You think this funny? You think only the beautiful can have people be in love with them? That someone as ugly as I couldn't possibly find someone to care about them more then just a friend? Is that what you think, Kara?"

Laughing till tears poured out of her teal eyes she shot back at her. "I believe everyone god and mortal alike are destined to find their true loves. I just didn't expect to hear such cheesy love talk and see you as such a pathetic lovesick puppy! The great and powerful Goddess of the Dishonorable Dead acting like a lovesick teenager. Totally gross if you ask me! Now why don't we cut to the chase here and you tell me what this is all about?"

"Patience, my lovely Valkry, patience. We'll get to that soon. For now you better tell us what we want to know. Or things here will get more unpleasant. And believe me I can truly think of many ways of making this far more wicked then what is already going on. So you better tell us what we want to know now. Or things will get much, much, MUCH, worse. Understand?" spoke the silky menacing voice of the unknown bargainer.

"You don't scare me, whoever you are! Nothing you do to me will make me talk! So you're wasting your time!"

The shadowy person just laughed. Not a good laugh. It was the kind someone laughs when things aren't funny and they're not mentally stable either. It was the laugh of a sick and evil person. One who didn't have any respect for anyone whether they are living or dead. Like the old song. "_An awful, awful man. Not well breed. No respect for anyone. Not even the dead!" _ Kara was just fuming mad and wanted to know who in the hell was Hel's partner and who could possibly love her like this. She was about to get an answer.

"You really want to know who I am? And how we've accomplished what we've done? And what are our plans for the future. I'll tell you if you tell me what we want to know. And if you don't your really gonna regret it, Kara. Your precious leader Freya isn't here to protect you or any of your sisters. The Guard on the Bridge is fully ignorant of what's happened in the Gods' backyard. So don't think you'll have any of _your Calvary show up."_

"Who in the name of Odin are you?!" demanded Kara furiously as she perceive the sound of a sword unsheathing. She then felt the deadly razor-sharp blade press against her lovely neck and saw an evil sneer within the eyes of whomever it was this mysterious human being. They laughed that sick insane laugh once more before finally entering the light of the dingy isolated stone tower. She gasped in shock at who it was and was struck temporary dumb by who she saw.

"Why don't I introduce myself now to such a fair lady? My name and title is Dagur the Deranged. And I'm the Chief of the Berserk Tribe. And I've waited half a decade to get my revenge on that scrawny little Hiccup for what he did to me! I was denied my victory and you have no idea what I suffered from that wretched Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcasts! Now my long awaited victory is close at hand. In a little while we'll both have the long-awaited victory we've so desperately craved and ready to dine upon. And guess what, Kara? You, my lovely lady, are gonna help us in that conquest. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Dagur! I should've known!" she screeched out wrathfully as she wiggled and thrash about to get free, despite the fact that it did no good. She was chained up pretty damn good. Glaring hatefully at the young lunatic Viking Chief before her she spat at him and then yelled a little bit more. "You're the only mortal who wouldn't care about selling their immortal soul for power, gain and revenge! You're everything that a _true chief shouldn't be!_ Hiccup of Berk is ten times the Chief you'll ever be, and he's a thousand times the man you'll ever be! He's a real human and he will beat you as he did in the past! Don't you even doubt that!" she then looked at him confused as her powerful teal eyes bored down into the evil ones of Dagur. It looked like she was baffled by something. It wasn't immediately apparent what till she spoke to him again.

"How are you here? How did you get around the rules? And how can you even see me? You're not dead! Valkyries can only be perceived by the dead! And why does my death stare not work on you? You should be writhing in pain or be dead on my command! How are you doing all this? How did you and your evil girlfriend do all of this?"

Both Hel and Dagur laughed the same sickening laugh and he kissed her not-of-this-world blue cheek and smiled. Both of them wore the same infatuated smile one sees when someone finds a match. It was still disgusting to watch though. Kara couldn't be sicker to her stomach to witness the loony love between these two. Though as much as she was disgusted by this sick odd romance she had to find out more of how Dagur had bent the rules without breaking them. And fast! She hoped that Una had got Hiccup's help. However she knew she needed to find by some means to assist them get here to restore balance. And she couldn't do that without further information. She tired to get out of her frozen iron chains again but couldn't. So she just continued to glare at him.

"Well, you sure ask a lot of questions. I'd be more then happy to give you some answers. But to make it a fair trade you should give me a few answers as well. Don't you think that fair enough?" he chuckled menacingly. Hel gave him that sick puppy-dog eye look and Kara still felt sick from their insane courtship. She braced herself for whatever Dagur had planned with his sick twisted mind. The evil Viking Chief smiled once and licked his lips in great anticipation of this coming bloody torture that was ahead of them.

"Now you ask how I can be here without obeying the rules and laws of this world. Well, there is a simple answer to that. This tower is the answer as is that entrance into this tower. Which as you may've notice can only be accessed from the window from the outside? Well, there is another way in. The other way in isn't a door, or at least not a normal door. That stone archway is the answer to how I got in without being dead," he explained to the bemused Valkry, as he pointed to an ancient stone archway in the back of tower, half hidden by a large tattered veil blowing in a non-existing wind.

Kara's face went three different shades of white and she now knew instantly what had happened. She silently screamed at herself for being such a dolt and not realizing sooner how someone bent the rules without breaking them. Once she recovered from both the shock and anger her dumbness vanished. And she seethed with great angry. "You actually found an Archway of the Realms? I thought they'd all been destroyed eons ago! How did you manage to track one down?"

"I'm glad you're smarter then you look. Given that I'm greatly surprised nobody put the pieces of the puzzle together sooner. Well, you're to some extent correct. Most of the Archways were destroyed eons ago by Odin and the rest of Asgardian Gods. But they made a human error of missing a few of them. They're nearly impossible to find, but as I said _nearly _impossible, it's still possible to locate one. All you've to do is have a good soothsayer and find where the most spiritual energy is at. My good-for-nothing soothsayer Aldrik the Amazing has failed me time and time again. He ought to be called Aldrik the Awful for how awful he is at his job! I threaten that I'd put him to death and feed his blood-spattered carcass to a horde of wild dragons if he failed me one more time. So with that encouragement we found one of the Archways on the Abandon Isle. It an abandon isle because about a century ago it became a barren wasteland after an underwater volcano went off and destroyed most of it. Not even a single weed grows there anymore. Nothing living is there anyway, yet we did unearth concealed under all the rubble an Archway. That Archway led straight to Hel's realm of Helheim. And once we opened the passageway to her realm's connecting tower it was easy as cake to use it to connect to the Valhalla border tower. So that's how we got around the Rainbow Bridge and the Guard."

"We've achieved a great deal working together, Kara." Hel broke in as she kissed Dagur's left cheek. Smiling she flipped her lengthy blue locks and continued on with the explanation. "Once he was in my icy realm we soon discovered we had a great deal in common. Both of us wanted revenge on those who'd wronged us, and though they say revenge is a dish best served cold, there is no-one else I'd rather dine on it with me. He's such a magnificent Viking. Perfect in every way and my total match! Consequently we cut a deal. A deal that so far has gone exactly as planned."

"What are the terms of the bargain, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's rather simple, my fetching Valkry. I gave her my soul as payment. I also granted her the full power of all the thousands of my men. We've got a massive army of both Vikings and about a hundred dragons I've caught for just such a conquest. So combined that with her icy warriors we've got more then enough fighting force to take what we want."

"I want all of Asgard and he wants Berk. Furthermore, we both desire to control both the Earth Realm and all of the Nine Realms. Sealing off Valhalla and making its inhabitants suffer was an added bonus, as was the liberation of my deadly brothers. It was also the bait. We want revenge on certain individuals, and with my beloved's assistance, we shall get revenge on both Odin, the rest of the Gods for me. Plus that stupid Hiccup and Berk for Dagur. So it's a win-win situation for both of us." Hel finished explaining to the bewildered winged woman.

"Don't you know revenge begets nothing but a further cycle of more pointless vengeance? It never ends! Its just more pain and endless suffering! It's better to forgive and love! Vengeance is pointless!"

"Don't try your preachy words of wisdom, lady. It won't work with either of us! You've got the pointless cause. Seeing how all you do is escort the dead to this endless backyard of the Gods. What the point of that? When you only chose certain people to come here? I mean you Valkyries choose who gets to come here don't you? On your winged horses in battle or as ravens or swans you snatch the best from the battle field and bring them to this so-called 'paradise' Don't you ever grow tired of dealing with the dead? They're so stupid."

"Listen to me, Dagur the Deranged! I value the lives that are lived by all the departed souls. Life is worth value and that is strength. And unlike you who care neither about life nor death if it's so meaningless is your weakness. Valuing life is strength and disregarding is weakness. All souls deserve to be at rest when their time comes!"

"Told you she's so preachy! She and her sisters love their beauty and warriors skills and yet all the same are so stupid. Now how about we get back to business? I've waited an eternity for vengeance and you've waited half a decade. So let's caught to the chase and get the answers we seek so we may go forth with the invasion?"

"In a minute, my love, in a minute," he soothed her. Gazing his insane eyes on the Valkry he merely licked his lips and spoke for a second time, "We must first make her talk, and I believe I know how to get you to sing like the pretty bird you transform into. So let's hear you sing your swan song, shall we?"

"No-matter-what you threaten I won't talk. Count on you jackass!"

"We shall see. I mean we got this far, didn't we? You see I know a few things about you. And it's with what others have let slip I shall make you sing me a story. I understand you're very fond of children. I know for a fact that when a child dies, it's you, and only you whom goes to collect them and brings them here? All the other Valkyries go after the fallen warriors. You're the only one who deals with children. Am I correct?"

"I care for the younglings, yes. I feel they need a little extra love and attention, given that they've got so much to live for, and will have the everlasting regret of not getting to do it, because of their untimely death."

"Well, I think there you'll find your fatal flaw. I know cutting your wings off won't make you talk or banishing you from you home in Valhalla. So I'm gonna do something so evil you've to talk or all that hard work and love will be for naught. And believe me when I say I'm not lying when I say I'll do this. Now if you don't answer our questions, or if you lie to us, I promise you I shall put to death every single child I come across. And with the gates sealed and not opening anytime soon, they shall fade into oblivion. So unless you want the death of millions of children on your hands you shall answer our questions. So do we've a deal? Tick-tock. I can kill any child I want and I don't care one way or another. So talk!"

Knowing he wasn't lying and refusing to let children die she sighed and looked at him in defeat. "What do you wish to know?"

"I want to know if the Resurrection Amulet exists and if it does who did you give it too?"

"Yes, it does exist. Only a few people know of its existence though. As the fewer people knowing a plan the better chance it has for success. It was forged into existence for just such a crisis as the one you're creating. It has the power to restore life to whoever is wearing it."

"Thank you, now to answer our other question. Who did you give this trinket too?"

"I gave it to a little girl named Una. I told her to seek help from Chief Hiccup and the rest of Berk. They shall find a way to stop you! That I promise you!"

"Well thanks again for answering our questions, Kara. You saved million of children's lives. Now that we've got the answers we seek this couldn't be more perfect. Hiccup will come to me now. To save both his father's soul and all of Valhalla! So this is perfectly perfect! We'll kill two birds with one stone! Now we shall move half the army to conquer the rest of Asgard and get the other half ready to take Berk!"

"What do we do with her?"

"She shall remain in this tower for now. We'll have your brothers keep an eye on her. And now I must go my love and get ready for the invasion and siege! I shall return within the hour. Love you my sweet Hel."

"Love you, my sweet Dagur the Deranged!"

Kara only shed a single tear and whispered quietly. "I'm sorry, Una. I tried. Please be back soon with your brother's help. I'm sorry."

It didn't look good for anyone living or dead and all anyone could think at the moment was this. Could this evil be defeated and restore balance to life and death along chaos and order? They would see for themselves soon enough.


	8. Journey to the Archway

Journey to the Archway

Unbeknownst to anyone on Berk was the terrible tragedy that had come to pass. That the Valkry Kara had finally cracked at the threat of millions of innocent children being murdered. So now unknown to Hiccup or Una and their family and friends things had just gotten worse. Una didn't realize she was now in more danger then ever. With Resurrection Amulet around her neck, she didn't realize at this point that now that Hel and her insane lover Dagur, knew she had it they'd most surely go after her in the coming invasion and try and take it for her. It could be the key to immortality and forever being in a position of power forever! She was scared but not nearly as scared as she should be. The storm was coming and it was coming fast!

It was the early dawn hours. The sun hadn't risen into the sky yet but the whole village was on pins and needles with worry and concern. The villagers' fear was nothing though compared to the young Chief own fear. Hiccup was very scared and he hadn't slept at all the night before. He was still trying to get the images of his father's soul being tormented out of his mind and not even his mother Valka could sooth him. She was worried about her late husband's soul. She lost him so soon after being reunited with him, and now all she wanted was him to be at peace, and know that she was doing her best to make up for lost time, and taking care of Hiccup. Thus at the moment she was also in a bit of a panic state. It wasn't gonna be easy for her either, and she was growing even more concern not just for her son, but for Una as well. Right now she felt like Una _was her daughter,_ just as much as Hiccup saw her as his sister. Family isn't always about blood. It was about love, and right now she loved that little girl, as much as she loved her son, and she won't let her suffer any longer.

"Hiccup? You alright, son?" she inquired inquisitively as she went to his bedroom to see how he was doing. He looked up and rubbed his bloodshot eyes and yawned. Toothless was nearby and nuzzled him to try and make him feel better. He tickled Toothless under his chin for a few moments and the ebony dragon purred like a kitten and licked him. He then made his trademark toothless smile that had given him his name. He was pretty much the only dragon's name on Berk that wasn't an insult. Vikings clearly had a very odd sense when it came to bestowing names upon both themselves and their dragons.

"Good boy, Toothless. You're such a good dragon and a greater friend. So thanks," he whispered softly to his best friend. Valka smiled affectionately at the scene, and thought back to that moment before Cloudjumper abducted her. She remembered very clearly how he'd been so curious of Hiccup at that moment when she thought he was in danger yet wasn't. Furthermore it seemed to her it was only fate and destiny that her son would become a Dragon Trainer. Even as a wee babe in the cradle he had that special connection to dragons, perhaps even greater then her own connection. She brushed a single tear from lovely green eyes and swooped over to her son and kissed his forehead and hugged him tenderly. He hugged her back and smiled as a single tear fell from his eye and splashed the crystal necklace.

"Oh, Hiccup. I love you so much, so very much. Please don't doubt that, my son. Don't ever doubt that. My only wish right now is that you'd be happy and that we can right what's been wrong. I know you wish that your father was alright and I also wish that. So let's do what needs to be done and save him and the afterlife, shall we?"

"I know you love me, Mom. I never doubt that, and I know Dad and I had our differences, yet I know he loved me as well. And I want to save his soul and not just his but all of Valhalla to be at peace once more. And I want Una to be happy too. That all I want is for her to be happy again. I'd do anything for someone I love. Anything and everything I'd do for those I love."

"Really? You do anything for me, Hiccup?" spoke a voice very softly. The pair and Toothless looked up and saw Una was standing by the stairs. She looked like she hadn't slept very well either. She looked worse then just from not sleeping, something was going on. She bravely spoke once more. "You really do anything for me? Me?"

"Una, I love you. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks. To me you're my sister and I'd do anything for you. Anything. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. We're family! And never doubt that! You and I will always be brother and sister, till the day I die, and then longer then forever we shall be family!"

"You're also as much my daughter as Hiccup is my son, Una. Family isn't about blood, my child. It's about love, and right now we both love you so much that we'd do anything for you or anyone else. Living or dead or temporary resurrected. Come here." Valka told her as the little girl dashed swiftly into her waiting arms, and the three of them shared a loving embrace, which Toothless also joined not wanting to be left out in the cold.

"Um…I hate to break up this cozy and tender moment for all of you, but we need you all in the Great Hall, like right now! We need to talk about what the next move we're gonna make if we hope to win this coming battle. So, Hiccup, move it!" spoke a voice sharply. Looking up they saw it was the beautiful Astrid who looked more battle ready then sleepy.

"Astrid! How did you get here? What time is it?" inquired Hiccup as picked up Una and threw her on his back. Turning around he glanced at his mom then his girlfriend. Astrid just smiled affectionately and flicked her long golden braid over her shoulder. Smiling more warmly she walked swiftly over to him. She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips that made him fully awake, and then kissed Una on her cheek, which seem to cause the same effect.

"Never mind how I came here. We need to get the gang together and make some plans and fast! So everyone is waiting in the Great Hall. We need you and we need you now! Now come on! We've got to hurry before the twins and Snotlout blow up the Great Hall for a second time! It took us a month to fix it last time, remember?"

"Okay, I get the picture. C'mon, buddy! Let's get going! We've got another mission to do!" Toothless just nodded and threw both Hiccup and Una on his back and leapt through the window to fly them to the Great Hall. Valka and Astrid choose to walk but each of their respective dragons followed them as they dashed quickly to the Great Hall.

When everyone got to the Great Hall it was nearly empty other then the Riders, their dragons, and Gobber. Everyone else in the village was either still asleep or standing watch at the edge of the island. It was though quite obvious that everyone still looked dead tired. Even the dragons looked a bit cranky from having to be up before the crack of dawn. Still they couldn't keep putting off their plans. So with one more group yawn Hiccup with Una still ridding piggyback took his rightful place at the head of the table.

"Alright, guys, and gals, here's what we know. One whoever is working with Hel in Valhalla is a mortal. We also know for a fact we may very likely know who her mysterious partner is. Though at the moment we can't say who it is for sure. Two we know that by now Valhalla has fallen and that means either Hel or her partner will attack the rest of Asgard or us next."

"Or they might strike both at the same time. A double attack would be difficult to pull off, yet still possible if they've got a big enough army at their disposable. I mean we know from the legends about the Gods of Asgard and neighboring Realms that they've all got powerful armies of their own. And if I'm not mistaken I'm sure I heard that Hel's got a lot of ice territorial army to do her bidding. Not to mention she's got those two vicious brothers of hers as well, Jormungand the Dragon and Fenrir the Wolf. And if _their stories_ are anything like the stories of their sister, they are just as lethal as her! So let's just keep that in mind, shall we?" Astrid suggested cautiously as she poured everyone a drink to try and wake them up some more. Everyone both human and dragon inhaled the steaming drink and they soon felt wide awake. After taking another long swing Hiccup shivered for a second and then smiled. He looked a hundred times better now by whatever the hell that drink was.

"Point well taken, Astrid, by the way thanks for your pep-up drink. Now back to business. We do know that whoever Hel is working with must want as much revenge as she wants. So the question is how did this person get around the rules? Well, we think we've got the answer. Or at least we got a good theory. Mom? Please explain your theory to the rest of the gang."

"Alright, son. I'll do my best even there isn't a lot to tell," taking a deep breath and flicking one of her long auburn braids over her shoulder she began to sing a story about once upon a time. "As I told Hiccup last night, this is only my theory based on something I heard many, many years ago. I don't know how creditable it is or even the right answers. Though given the circumstances it's the best answer I've got to our persisting question. Furthermore, if I am right we need to act fast if we're to prevent the end of the world of mortals and the world of the dead. So here it goes. But first let me ask you all a question. What does the term "Archway of the Realms" mean to you?"

"Never heard of that," replied Astrid swiftly. The other Riders looked as clueless as she was. Even Fishlegs, who may not have been as smart as Hiccup, but usually had a lot of facts available looked at Valka completely bewildered by the statement which she'd brought up. No-one expected the twins or Snotlout to know anything usefully given their low intelligences and ignorance in general. Though, it seemed when the twins were sick with eel pox they'd become much smarter. Though it seemed that Snotlout would always be arrogant and with a bit of an ego and a dash of over-confident. Therefore no-one was surprised when they showed obviously that they didn't know about the 'Archways' either. The surprising thing was it looked like perhaps Gobber did know about them given he looked at Valka with a very serious expression.

"Go on, Mom. Tell us more about the Archways. We need to know what we can to fight the coming battle."

"All I know for sure is that the Archway act as shortcuts around the Rainbow Bridge, and not even the Gods or the Guard, would know if one was being used. Though I'm quite certain that to activate one you've got to first find the entrance on Earth. The exit goes to different border towers in each of the Nine Realms, and would allow a mortal, complete access to all around the Realms without any detection. I can only presume they must've been erected in secluded, nevertheless highly spiritual spots throughout the archipelago. At least that's my best guess."

"She speaks the truth, Hiccup. I've heard of the old tales of those Archways. My great-grandfather knew of them and the tale been passed down through family to me," spoke up Gobber and all heads snapped around to look at the old warrior as he gulped down more of the pep-up drink. Fishing out his fake tooth he placed the grimy thing back into his mouth and continued on. "The Archways were erected by the Gods themselves as an emergency backdoor in case of attack. And they also meant to bring help to the Gods' Realm in case of trouble. Though about a century or so after they'd been erected they're deemed by Odin to be too risky and then all of them were destroyed. Or we at least were taught that they're all destroyed."

"Well, I hate to break this too you, Gobber and everyone else. But nobody is perfect, not even the Gods. Absolutely _no-one _in this universe divine or not is perfect in every aspect. It's impossible! Completely ridicules to think someone nonhuman is anymore perfect then normal humans! People think the Gods are perfect? Well, sorry to shock you, but they're just as capable as you or I to make a mistake. I wish people would loose the illusion that so called 'divine beings' are perfect. Perfect is an illusion as well. We all just have to do the best we can and hope for the best. So now that you understand that they too make mistakes, then I could totally see them missing a few of the Archways. They're totally capable of making such a mistake," Una declared passionately to the stunned crowd.

Everyone looked a bit taken back by her statement. Every now and then it was hard for them to believe she was only five-years-old, given she was so much more mature and had a great vocabulary for someone her age. Though for everyone but perhaps the twins and Snotlout, thought perhaps you gain and grow more after your death. That was one theory anyway. But it was totally beside the point. Her point was to make sure it was crystal clear that even the Gods make mistakes. So after everyone got over the shock of her statement they looked back to Gobber hoping her could explain a bit more about the Archways.

"Well, thanks for that delightful piece of insight, young lady. I believe we all did need to realize that. So as I was saying I know of the Archways. Do I know the location of one of them? No, sadly I don't know that. Nevertheless, I do know they exist though. For my great-grandfather saw one of them being destroyed, or at least he saw one in a book that been in the family for ages. So one of my ancestors did in fact witness one being destroyed. But if the Gods can be as human as you and me, I can believe they might've missed a few of them. And with this tale becoming a forgotten legend I guess the Gods thought nothing of it to make sure that they'd all been destroyed. Plus with humans forgetting about them it wouldn't seem important to double-check to make sure all of them were destroyed."

"Well, Gobber do you have _any_ idea where one of these Archways may be found? And what's your opinion on how we should plan our next move?"

"Well, Hiccup I really don't know the answer to the first question. Sorry I can't be more help there. However, I'd agree with your mom's opinion. I believe all the remaining Archways would be found in some place that is both isolated as well as highly spiritual. I believe she's right on that point."

"Thank you, Gobber for saying that. Glad to know you value my opinion. Still you must have _some _idea as where to look," Valka pressed the old blacksmith. He looked back at her and sighed.

"Valka, I'd love to be more help, but I think that's all I can offer. I can get the book that my family's kept on the subject of Archways. But that's about all I can do for that. As for how we plot our next move. I'm guessing Astrid is right about Hel's next attack strategy. Attack two places may be risky and a bit gutsy at the same time. Nevertheless it'd make it impossible for either mortals to help Gods or vise-verse. So I'm guessing whoever helping Hel has got enough forces to back up such a feat."

"Oh! I cannot wait for such chaos to come raining down on us! It's totally perfectly perfect! It'd be so much fun!" exclaimed Tuffnut passionately who clearly finally woke up enough to pay attention. However slightly. 

Ruffnut smiled at the thought of major chaos and carnage and flipped her long braids over her shoulder and exclaimed passionately. "Oh, its' gonna be fun! More fun the perhaps Dragon Racing! So what's the countdown till we have such a fine battle?"

"You two definitely need your heads examined," Una muttered as she looked at them in shock. Glancing at Snotlout to see what he'd be doing next she was greatly surprised when the arrogant egotistical jock dolt spoke.

"I know I still got some issues with how you run things, Hiccup. But if you need someone to stay behind and protect Berk while you go search for an Archway, I'd be glad to follow your lead and protect our home from any villains. The twins and I can do it. Just give us a chance. I'm a warrior born; you know that for a fact. However, I promise you, I won't be reckless or endanger anyone like I did before. I've learned a lot from you and I'll follow your lead. That I promise as does Hookfang!"

"Well, that certainly a surprise coming from you, dolt. Nice to know you're not entirely irresponsible or prideful or just plain thick." Una spoke aloud this time. He looked at her not knowing if this was a compliment or an insult. But he surely wouldn't ask for he didn't want to get another black-eye from her. So he just kept quiet and waited to see what would happen next.

"What do you think we should do, Hiccup? We still haven't gotten sufficient amount information to formulate an effective strategy. Still, I'd say it's obvious now that Valhalla has fallen, they'd attack us. Therefore what do you think we should do about this?" Fishlegs inquired curiously. He looked at Meatlug who was happily licking herself for pebbles from her breakfast, and wished he knew the right mixture for more Gronckle Iron, that had proved so effective five years ago. If they had more of it they might be able to fashion better weapons to fight in the approaching battle. Sadly no-one knew what the right combination of rocks to perform such a feat. So they'd just got to hope for the best with what was available.

"I'm not sure, Fishlegs. I mean we do need a few people to hang back here and defend our home. Whilst the rest of us attempt and locate an Archway and then go battle Hel and her partner in the afterlife. Even as we speak they're probably about to attack the rest of Asgard and coming to battle us."

"So, who do you feel would be best suited to each assignment?" inquired Gobber as he adjusted his hook a bit. It squeaked like it needed a good oiling. Still there wasn't time for that.

"Well, this is what I want done. Gobber? You get as many armaments out of the armory that are made of Gronckle Iron and give them to our best fighters. Fishlegs? You gather the women and children and take them to the cove and watch over them over there. We don't want anyone to die who doesn't need too. Especially children. Snotlout? You and the twins will stay here and help Gobber prepare for battle. Just try to use your brains for once. And Ruff and Tuff? Please I know you love chaos and violence but please try to remember what at stake here, okay? Keep as many dragons as possible with you."

"You got it, Chief! We shall do as you command!" the twins said with each giving a salute. Bashing their heads together they smiled. "This is gonna be so super awesome wickedly cool!" the pair exclaimed happily with Barf and Belch cackling in agreement. Everyone panic slightly by the gas and spark that each head was admitting. Hiccup looked very worried about this and then shouted at them.

"Don't start a fire you two! Get that dragon under control!"

"Sorry!"

"It's alright, just as long as we don't go up in flames before we go on this quest."

"So what are we gonna do, Hiccup?"

"Well, Mom. You, me, and Astrid are gonna see if we can find an Archway. I think we better ask Gothi if she's got an idea where to look for one."

"Hey! What about me? You can't take Valka-mommy and Astrid with Toothless to find an Archway without me!" Una said as she knocked hard on her brother's head.

"Una, I don't want you in the middle of all the fighting! You should go with Fishlegs. You'll be safer that way. I can't let you get hurt on my account. So please go with him." 

"NO! I'm not leaving you! I'm the one who knows the most on the subject of the spirit world and you'll need me to help navigate. More to the point I believe I've got a good idea of where we can uncover an Archway. Please! Don't send me to safety. I can do this! It's Boden's soul that being tortured as well and I'm not gonna abandon both my brothers! I'm coming along! So don't try and stop me!" she exclaimed in a passionate but defiant manner.

"Una…"

"Please…"

He held her little hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Despite the fact that he wanted nothing more then to protect her, and make sure she remained out of harms way, he knew he needed her. Still how could he protect her if she went along? He couldn't live with himself if she died again and couldn't go back to Valhalla to be at eternal rest. Yet he knew it would do no good to argue with her. She was as much as a boar head stubborn Viking as he and his father ever were. So he made a hard decision.

"Alright, you can come along. But you promise me something."

"Anything, brother, I will do as you command."

"If we run into danger and it becomes too perilous for you, I want your word that you'll run. Run as fast as you can and get the hell out of danger. No-matter-what happens to me or anyone else you've got to get to safety. I won't let you die a second time. You promise me if worse comes to worst you'll get out of there as fast as you can? Got it? Promise me, now, please!"

"I promise, Hiccup. I promise to go as far away as I can."

"Alright, people, you've got your assignments. Now do them ASAP! We cannot afford to wait a moment longer. I know it's still an hour before dawn, yet we can use the cover of darkness as a way to get ready. So hurry up and get going. And I know you're all hungry but we can't afford to waste another moment, so just each of you take a slice of bread and chow it down as fast you can on your way out. And please if things get bad send worried by airmail. Now go!" he commanded with such authority for a moment he looked and sounded just like his late father.

"You got it, Hiccup! You can count on all of us!" everyone said at the same time. So each of them gulped the rest of their pep-up drinks down and grabbed a slice of bread and bolted out of the door. They also threw a small fish into each of their dragon's mouth. It may not have been filling but it was better then nothing.

"You think it's wise to trust the twins and Snotlout to protect Berk?" inquired Astrid nervously as she picked up her battle ax. She gave it a once over and smiled. It was still battle ready and didn't require any sharpening.

"Would you rather have them guarding the women and children? They may be idiots, but they do have their moments of good thinking. Besides, Gobber can keep an eye on them. So we just got hope for the best. Now we've got a more important thing to focus on. We need to find an Archway and fast!"

"But Gobber said he didn't know any locations that the remaining ones might be. And neither does your mom. No offence, Valka. So how are we gonna track one down and do it quickly?"

"I don't really know the answer to that question."

"Well I do! I've got a good idea where one of the Archways can be found and we both know its location already. Since we've both been near it before and I was there by it for a long time. So let's fly!" Una exclaimed happily.

"What makes you think you know where to find an Archway, my daughter?" inquired Valka curiously with a kind smile on her face. The little girl's blue eyes flashed a brighter shade of blue and her cheeks had a rosy glow to them.

"Because it's where Hiccup and I met, Valka-mommy. I'm positive that the Spirit Cavern has an Archway. This would account for the strong spiritual energy that kept me earthbound there for so very long. Plus someone had to have to etch the riddle of that Cavern into the wall. It's also an isolate spot and it was forgotten about for such a long time. So it's the perfect place to put an Archway."

"It does make a lot of sense. Okay. Let's go there. We've got no better lead. So get your dragons ready! We're going to go find that Archway! Here, Una. This will protect you some while we in the other Realms," Hiccup told her as he handed her a Gronckle Iron dagger.

"Thanks, big brother."

"Welcome. Now let's go!"

Flying as fast as they could under the remaining cover of the blacken night; they headed deep into Thor's Woods. It was easy to find the cave thanks to both Una and Hiccup memory and a bit of Toothless echolocation. It was a bit scary to return to this place and not know what to expect.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

They entered the Spirit Cavern and with Toothless's help after he lit a torch they're able to see where they're going. The found the mound where the everlasting lilacs had been and they'd saw the pictures that Hiccup and Una had drawn on the cave's wall. At first they'd they might have been wrong. But then something extraordinary happened. The Resurrection Amulet began to pulsate and it seemed to grow stronger and more intense as the came to the center of the cavern. It was the brightest on the stone mound.

"I think we've found an Archway. Toothless! Cloudjumper! Stormfly! We need you to get the mound out of the ground! So go at it!" commanded Una. The dragons obeyed her command and soon the rock was moved and they found a hidden staircase. Taking a deep breath they all descend the down the staircase and traveled for ten minutes till the reached a hidden chamber. And standing in the far end of the chamber was a stone archway with a pale purple tattered veil blowing in a nonsexist wind.

"We did it! We found an Archway and to think all that time we're in that cave up above it was right beneath our feet!" exclaimed Hiccup in a gleeful but stunned tone.

"Well, let's not stay here and admire it, son. We came her to stop Hel and her partner from conquer all the Nine Realms and Berk. So through the Archway we go!"

"Yeah, Valka-mommy! Though I do think Astrid should stay on this side of the Archway with Stormfly. Just in case something happens on this side we didn't anticipated. We need someone here to guard and come to our aid if things go south."

"She's got a good point, Hiccup. I'll gladly wait on this side of the Archway, and protect it from harm and if you need me, I'll be ready and waiting to come to your aid. Just go now! We don't have any time to argue about it. So just go!"

Hiccup strolled over to Astrid looked her deep in the eye and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Astrid."

"I love you, Hiccup. Be safe and please return. Now go!"

"Ready, son?"

"Yes, I am ready. Una? Hold my hand I don't want to loose you."

Taking his hand and he took his mom's hand in the other they walked into the Archway. Toothless and Cloudjumper waited a few seconds before following them. There was a brilliant glittering flash of light and they'd vanish. Astrid and Stormfly just looked at each other and Astrid whispered. "Please be safe, my love. And please come back to all of us!"


	9. Be Strong

Be Strong

It was like trying to ride an out-of-control whirlwind, as the indescribable glittering colors flashed by too fast to keep up with, as the trio along with Toothless and Cloudjumper, were swept through the Archway's magical passageway. No-one knew how long it took to get from the entrance of the Archway, to its sister on the other side. They didn't even know which of the Nine Realms they'd end up in. As a result it was no surprise, when they finally made it from beginning to end of the passage that the trio and all dragons included vomited. If you never seen a dragon's puck you just haven't lived. For it was different then just upchucking a piece of fish. This was a huge putrid and revolting greenish mess. Though it was probably most likely Cloudjumper whose vomit was biggest given he was the biggest one there. Everyone sucked in a deep breath after they'd finish wiping the remaining vomit from their mouths, Hiccup stood up first.

"Alright, I can honestly say that I much prefer flying by moonlight on Toothless to what we've just been through. Nevertheless that is neither here or there, we've made it to the other side, so that's all that counts. Though I will still ask this question anyway. Are you all okay? Mom? Una? Toothless? You too, Cloudjumper? You all okay?"

"I can't disagree with you that flying dragon back is much better and easier on the stomach then what we just went through, son, but I say we all made it in one piece. So that's good enough for me. Just give us a moment or two to stop the dizziness and let our stomachs settle, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mom. Looks like we're alone anyway. So if we all need a moment then I guess we're safe enough to have that."

"I can tell you honestly, brother, this for a fact, actually. That when a Valkry brings you through the Great Golden Gates when the Spirit Sun hits the Gem of Souls, its much nicer then what we just went through. It's much smoother and easier on the stomach. Though riding on the back of a dragon is much cooler still."

"That's nice to know, Una. Not that it's very relevant to the task at hand, but all the same good to know when I die it will be much smoother then that. So, tell me, sis. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Hiccup. Don't worry about me. Worry how the hell we're going to attack Hel and stop her armies from conquering both the rest of Asgard and save Berk from annihilation. That's what we got to focus on. Not our queasy stomachs. Even though I will admit I'm a bit scared that we won't succeed and Boden and Stoick-daddy will be forever tortured. That I still worry about."

"Don't worry, child. We must be strong. We won't sink to the bottom of the ocean with self-doubt or when we fear that the darkest hour has come, we won't let ourselves down or fail others. We'll be strong. When you get mad, sad or depressed, we get back up stronger and stand! We won't be like a flower dying we'll be the mighty oak tree standing up against any adversity! Also, Una, just know its okay to cry, and don't worry it isn't a sign of weakness. To feel is to be human! Just hang on and be strong, my child. Just remember defeat comes from doubting and low self-esteem. We stand strong and united and no-one will take that away from us. Just believe, alright, Una?" Valka encouraged the little girl strongly, as she picked her up and wiped her lips clean of the last of the vomit. She was thanked with a big hug and the little girl murmuring to her.

"I love you, Valka-mommy! And I love Hiccup too! My brother, my friend! Forever and for always I'll love you two and even your dragons! Family forever!"

"We love you too, Una. Now can you tell us where we are?" inquired Hiccup who fingered his flame sword in his left hand tensely. He was glancing around quickly at their surroundings. He was trying to take in as much detail as he could to see what kinda plan he could figure out in his mind. Right now it was very shadowy plus a bit unpleasantly cold. It reminded him a bit of the first alpha dragon he'd met when he and his mom were reunited in her dragon sanctuary. The way the old alpha greeting was to breathe ice all over him. He glanced at Toothless who was the new alpha and patted his head. "Don't worry buddy. We won't fail them. Dad, I'm coming to rescue you! Count on it!" he said quietly as he clenched his fist tightly.

Una glanced around the gloomy tower and shivered too. She had goosebumps on her goosebumps. She looked extremely terrified to be perfectly honest. She clutched the Gronckle Iron dagger tightly in her left hand. Walking little by little to the center of the tower room she took a deep breath and gathered her courage. After a moment of collecting herself she turned to her foster family and spoke bravely.

"I'm sure this isn't the tower connecting to Valhalla. I'd know for sure if it was that tower. I'm afraid to say also this isn't connecting to the primary part of Asgard either. Sadly that means we aren't able to warn the Gods of the coming battle either. I'm also afraid to say this, but it's got to be said, and quick! I strongly suspect that we're most likely right now in the tower that borders Hel's home realm! This is the freezing tower on the Helheim border! To know for sure we've got to look out the window and quick. Then we've got to get out of here before Hel's henchmen come here. I feel we're at the moment lucky that no-one here. My only conclusion as to why no-one here at the moment is because they're being brief on the invasion plan. So we've got to find out for sure where we are and then get the hell out of here!"

Everyone looked very frighten at the moment by Una's statement, however they needed to remain calm. Toothless and Cloudjumper stood by the Archway's exit as Hiccup crept slowly over to the only window in the whole tower. Cautiously he opened the window a crack and he let out a gasp. Una ran quickly up to him and stood on her tiptoes to see outside, at the same time Valka clutched her weapon tightly in her hand.

"Well, what do you see, son? Where are we?"

"Una's right. This isn't Valhalla, this _is _Helheim. All I can see is an endless ice-covered wasteland. Plus we better keep as silent as we can. I can just make out a small number of her lackeys here at the base of this tower. So we've got to get out of here quick as possible and find out what we can about their plans!"

"Well, I believe I've got some idea of what their plans are, Hiccup. Look at this!" exclaimed Valka in an excited whisper, as she picked up a dilapidated manuscript off a wooden table. Flipping open the discolored pages it looked like it was a diary of sorts. The trio was shocked to see how neat Hel's handwriting was; given how repulsive she was it was amazing to see how neat her penmanship was! She went into deep and grand details of her constant plans of revenge, conquest, and other feats of her wicked grandeur of a mind. They did find something else that surprised them some. There're a few newer entries and one of the faded pages had a doodle, a doodle of a heart with the letters "H" and "D" intertwined.

"What do you make of that, Hiccup? Who do you think "H" and "D" are?" inquired Una intriguingly, as she had to stand on a royal blue stool to see better. She thought it was a really dorky plus badly drawn heart. Hel's handwriting was fabulous, her artwork skills? One of the worst she'd ever seen. Hiccup's artwork was a thousand times better then Hel's dorky attempt at an intertwined heart.

"I've got no idea who "H" or "D" are, sis. I don't even know if this is vitally important to our quest, or a friendless deity's romantic fantasy. Though, at least this book is giving us some idea of what her plans are. As a result we have got to quickly memorize it. It'd be too dangerous to take it with us. Hel must know this tower like the back of her hand. So we can't just take it and have her come back and notice it's gone. So, Mom? How good is your memory?"

"Not many people know this, but I've got a perfect memory. I remember every detail of the last twenty years crystal-clear as if it was only yesterday. So give the book to me and I'll memorize it quickly," Valka answered quickly. It only took about ten minutes for her to commit to her photographic memory the complete details of Hel's diary. Thank God! For the reason that it was an extremely extensive as well as complex diary, and thank god also that she did have neat penmanship! Consequently they got a lucky break when it came to that. "Alright I've got the whole thing memorized. Now that's done we must figure out our next move and fast."

"How fast, Valka-mommy?"

"Faster then a Night Fury could ever travel, my daughter. Astrid was right! They're planning according to Hel's diary a double attack! Half of her armed forces, along with whoever her collaborator is, half of their territorial army, will attack the rest of Asgard, at the same time as the rest attack Berk! So we've got to stop them and quick!"

"Wow! This scary! This is very scary!" Una spoke in a panicky voice. She was deathly pale with fear. Her beautiful blue eyes glowed brighter from the flame of fear growing within her. For the first time she really felt like a child. She knew she was a child of course. She was only five years old after all. Nevertheless this was the first time in a long while she'd felt helpless! It made her even more scared she wouldn't be able to save all of Valhalla, much less the whole world! How could a child be expected to that?

Hiccup was also feeling the same rush of intense mixed-up emotions. He wondered if this is how his father Stoick the Vast, had felt when he first became Chief. Did he have the same pressure of huge expectations that people expect of him as well? Did he feel like he wasn't ready? Did he feel all these emotions that he himself right now? He wished he knew more of those answers. He wished he'd more time to talk to his father and have him guide him in right direction.

"What are we going to do? I'm smart I know that, but I'm drawing blanks! I just don't know what to do! Dad would know what to do! I don't! I don't know what to do! This is impossible!" he said in a voice tainted with anguish and worry.

After a moment of silence and looking at both kids who both were overwhelmed Valka sighed once and then hugged both of them tightly. "My darling son, my darling daughter, take heed to the words of wisdom I'm about to say. Hiccup?" she said as she lifted his chin till he was looking at her. "Remember, my son, you've the heart of a chief and soul of a dragon. And I know this is daunting as well as highly overwhelming. On the other hand, my son, I know you can do this as can you, Una. You're both strong and have very caring hearts. The impending battles may be petrifying, nevertheless we must stand strong. You're father believed in you, Hiccup. I know and he knows you and Una will restore order to the worlds of both the dead and the world of the living. I know you can do this."

"But, Mom, how can you believe in me so strongly? How can I fight this battle and still save Dad and all the other souls in Valhalla?"

"Me too, Valka-mommy! I'm not so sure I can do this either. I'm so scared and I wish that Stoick-daddy and Boden were here to comfort me. I don't know what to do!"

"Just believe in yourself and trust your heart. For now we face uncertainty, nevertheless we must be strong. We at least know some things that should help. Now the main thing we need to do is find out where Hel, her brothers and their mortal partner are. If they're about to launch a full-scale invasion on both Asgard and Berk there isn't much time to get there to stop them. So we must figure something out now."

"Well, we can at least send word back through the Archway to try and tell Berk when, where and how the invasion of our home is going to be. I've got some paper and Sharpshot, the Terrible Terror I trained is one of the quickest when comes to airmail. So if you could do a quick letter we can send it to Astrid who can send Sharpshot back to the village to warn everyone. That'd be the best thing we can do for everyone back home."

"Excellent idea, brother! Very clever indeed! You're brilliant! Brains always win over brawns! Wish Snotlout would realize that," Una said with a giggle. Feeling a bit stronger herself she went to close the window tightly. At the same time Valka and Hiccup worked feverishly to write a quick but detailed letter to send back home. It was just as they'd finished it that Una gave a small shriek.

"What's up, Una? Is everything alright?" inquired Hiccup as his mom threw the letter back through the Archway.

"We've got to get going now! They're changing the guards to this tower. And I've got a foreboding that Hel herself will be back almost immediately to make sure things go according to plan. So we must get out of here, like now!"

"Alright, you heard the lady, we've got to hightail it out of here, like now. If only there was a way we could hear her speak and going on about her plans. Even with the information from the diary, I don't know if it will be enough to attack her. Still we must go now!"

"Make sure not to leave a trace of our presence in this place. Everything must look like it remained untouched. Toothless? You and Cloudjumper need to make some ash to mix with the dust to cover our tracks. We can't leave footprints behind or they'll know something is up. So hurry you two!" commanded Valka as she made sure nothing look touched. Within a few moments the tower was back to looking undisturbed they got ready to use the tower's Archway. Valka and the dragons made it back to the Archway, but before Hiccup and Una could pass through it, there was a wildly cackle coming from outside. Not being able to reach the Archway in time, Una and Hiccup shoved themselves in quickly in a royal blue wooden wardrobe.

"Don't make so much as a peep, Una! Or we'll both be dead," hissed Hiccup urgently into his sister's left ear. He also gently covered her mouth. Not enough to stop her breathing, but enough he'd muffle any sound she might make. He really didn't have to do it, for she already understood the danger they're in and, not to mention was already so scared she was scared dumb! Still she kept quiet and still. Both peeked through the thin crack of the wooden doors of the wardrobe and looked and felt the icy coldness of a black heart and tainted soul. Looking at Hel they could see for themselves her mix of beauty and ugliness. She was dancing like a ballerina as she spun around fast and laughed her evil laugh.

"Oh, how long I dreamed of this day! Finally vengeance shall be mine! Odin will pay for all the misdeeds he's done to my family! And soon I'll have a new kingdom of my own. And for the first time it won't be a kingdom of frozen isolation where I reign as queen. I'll have so much more room to play and make things in manner of my choosing! The only two things to make this moment more perfect would be to wed my love and have us rule the whole Nine Realms, plus his desire to rule Berk. All the pieces of the plan are coming together so nicely! Oh! What more could I ask for? I'll have revenge, true love, Odin and the other Gods bowing down to me and my brothers, and most importantly a whole new kingdom of my own! Oh it can't get any better then that! Now if only we could hear the screams of anguish of the stupid Stoick the Vast! He and the boy will crack soon. I can feel it in my bones that their annoyingly stubborn resolve will soon expire. Then everything will be perfectly perfect!"

"Wow! She's sure got a high opinion of herself, doesn't she, Hiccup?" Una whispered in an almost inaudible voice. He nodded and returned in the same almost inaudible tone.

"She's got the ego to match. But I wonder about something she said. Something doesn't make a lot of sense." He then put his hand back over her mouth to keep her quiet as they eavesdropped some more. Hel was dancing along with singing, to his shock generally looking extremely happy.

"Oh, the time has come for some fun! Devilishly, and painful fun! Just my brothers and my true love! Oh I can't believe my long-awaited dreams are about to become a reality! I'll be queen of everything and my insane but wonderful lover will reign beside me as the Chief of both Berk and King of the Realms! This couldn't get any better! Oh I'm so glad that he found that Archway. Without finding it everything that's happen would've never happen to begin with. So it was a lucky day when that worthless soothsayer found the Archway on the Abandon Isle! Now everything will come true for the two of us!"

Just then they heard a roar and growl. Slowly the pair backed as far as they could into the wardrobe. Sweat was pouring down their frighten faces as if it was raining. For a moment they'd feared they'd be caught. But it seemed that they're alright as Hel walked over to the window and opened it. Outside they saw a large dragon, with a wolf perched on its head hanging on for dear life. It was Jormungand and Fenrir! Hel's evil and wicked brothers!

"Oh, hello, my brothers! Why are you here? We need to get ready to start the invasion. I only returned here to get my diary so my true lover and I can coordinate the invasion. Still we've got the basic idea, don't we?"

"Yes, my love we've got the plan down pat. We just came to fetch you, my most fetching lady!" spoke an unfamiliar voice that was just out of their line of sight. Apparently the bargainer and Hel were in some type of a relationship. That made Hiccup wonder who did he know that had a name that started with a "D" and who hated his guts? He tried to think but had too much panic running through his body to think straight.

"Well, my beloved Goddess we must go now if we wish to attack at the next Spirit Sunrise. I've already instructed my men with their dragons what they're too do. We've got a massive enough army, do we not, Hel?"

\

"My army of ice warriors along with a thousand of your men, and a hundred wild dragons on our side? How can we possible loose? Now remember we can't be in three places at once. Someone needs to still watch over the fallen Valhalla to make sure nothing gonna destroy all our hard work there. So I'm having my brothers in two different battles. Fenrir will be beside your second-in-command attacking Berk. And my other brother Jormungand will with _my _second-in-command leading the charge in the Battle of Asgard! So half of both of our armies will attack each location, at the same time!"

"So we'll supervise from the tower in Valhalla to make sure all the battles are going according to plan? Sounds most excellent, my darling. Perfectly perfect! Now let's go! We don't have all eternity to wait anymore. I've waited half a decade and you've waited for far longer then forever! So let's go shed some blood and see the massive carnage!"

"Oh, my darling Viking, I never knew I'd find true love when we struck our bargain, but I'm so glad I did! So let's go now!" and with that she climbed on to the back of the dragon to gather the rest of their armies to tell them what their invasion plan was.

After a few more intense moments Hiccup and Una started breathing and fell onto the cold dusty stone floor. "Alright, that was one of my sickest displays of lovesickness, I've seen! I mean ugh!" Una gagged as she dusted her green tunic dress off.

"Well, now we know at least what we're up against. Though I know I've heard that guy voice somewhere before. I just can't place it," he muttered quietly to himself.

"Hiccup! Una! Hurry! We must go to the Valhalla tower to help the poor souls! Hurry!" Valka urged them as she came back into view in the Archway. She looked very pale herself."

"Alright, Mom, here we go! Dad we're coming to save you! Count on it!" he vowed as they entered the Archway and thought hard on which exit they wanted. Hopefully it wasn't too late to save Stoick, Boden and the rest of the universe. As they passed through dazzling rainbow highway all them had a vision of their loved ones both Stoick and Boden crying for help. So just by focusing on them they hoped they could get to right exit. But would it be in time?


	10. Drums of War

Drums of War

Things were looking extremely bleak at the moment for the tired and tormented souls of Valhalla. Still ensnared by the both beyond sub-zero cold, in addition to even more intense heat, along with other endless torment, they'd all but given up hope that they'd be rescued. Many of the departed souls were accepting that they'd never again be at peaceful rest, and that the paradise that was promise to them for their deathtime would never come back. It truly was an extremely disheartening in addition to an even sadder sight. It looked like there was no hope left and that is something that must never be taken from someone, living or dead we all need hope to get through anything. It seemed there was only one person left who had any hope or fight left inside of them. It was Stoick, though it was obvious he was fading a bit as well. Right at the moment he was still chained up with frozen iron chains, and incredibly blood-spattered. He didn't look like he had when he was living, he looked worse then death.

The mighty late Viking Chief let out a sigh and for a moment saw his 'breath' hung in the frozen air and then felt it die as the heat was intensified. In the cage next to him was Boden and he didn't look so hot either. "Are you okay, my boy?" he asked in a raspy voice to the young teen.

Boden looked up and it was clearly obvious he was losing his will to fight and hope. He looked worse then dead. It was like he couldn't decide anymore. He was both frozen and covered in blisters and just looked sick. "I don't know how much longer I can take this, Stoick. Hel and her wicked brothers have done a damn good job at making sure all in this paradise are in a living nightmare. I don't think I can hold out much longer. Plus we still don't know many things. We don't know how the mortal who sold their soul got around the rules, we don't know who they are even, and we still don't know what happened to my sister! We may never know these answers, and I'm starting think we must accept that this time the bad guys are gonna win. I just can't take much more, I really can't."

Stoick let out a big sigh and seem to be trying to gather whatever strength he'd left to try and help. "Listen to me, son, we cannot give up on hope! That's one thing we cannot ever permit to leave our souls. I won't give it up. No-matter-what, I don't care what that bitchy she-devil has left for us. I won't let her win. I'm gonna keep trying to contact Hiccup and I know he can right this terrible wrong. He's special and I know he can do it."

"Why do you call me, 'son' Stoick?" Boden asked curiously as he looked into Stoick's eyes. "What I mean to say, Stoick, is that I know that I look like Hiccup a lot, except I don't have a scar on my chin, nor was I as scrawny as he was when I met him, or have a metal foot. I mean I know both Una and I consider him to be a brother. More to the point, I know Una really loves him, really loves a lot," he sighed and tried to get into a sitting position. He looked a bit sad at the moment but it wasn't because of the torment. Looking for a second time into his foster father's big green eyes he confessed a secret feeling. "Sometimes I wonder if she loves him more as a brother then she loves me as her real one. I just don't know what to think at the moment." 

"Listen to me, Boden. If there is one thing that is known about love is that it's both simple and complex at the same time. However, one thing is also for sure when it comes to love. And that fact is we can make as much of it as we want, and there will always be more. Furthermore you and Una are as much apart of my family as Hiccup and Valka are. Love is what makes a family. Plus how could you two not be part of my family? Especially after seeing how strongly Hiccup cared for Una and said she was his sister, and you his brother, I honor that. I see you both as much my children as Hiccup is my blood son. You both also have taken great care of me since I came here. So what more could I do in thanks then take care you two in return? My son calls you brother and sister so you are my children too. So don't doubt that. Family is made of love and not just blood."

The young teenage boy smiled and looked a bit more hopefully after being told this. Whipping the sweat and ice from his battered forehead he spoke bravely to his second father. "I'd thank you for saying that, Stoick, really I appreciate it. I'm very thankful you feel that way about me and Una. But don't expect me to call you anything like 'dad' or 'father'. Though, Una can keep calling you "Stoick-daddy" if she wishes too. The only thing I wish we knew right now was if I knew what happened to Una. I want to know she's okay."

"I've got a feeling wherever Una is that she's doing well. Perhaps she's on her way here with Hiccup to come save us and stop that crazy Hel and her family before they forever leave the worlds out of balance. That's what I like to believe anyway. Thinking of my son and wife are one of the few things keeping me going. I'm sure that Hiccup on the way to save the day and that everything will be alright. Just hold on a little longer, boy. Just believe that things will be alright."

"I wouldn't hold my breath for that, Stoick the Vast! I think we've done a pretty good damn job of obliterating that from the rest of Valhalla souls. So you might as well join the club and just understand that no-one coming to save you all," spoke an evil voice from above them. Both of the men looked up and saw the ugly beauty in the frayed azure dress descend from the blackened heavens.

"HEL! What do you think you're doing here? Haven't you grown tired of torturing us? I cannot image you find much amusement in it any longer. Seeing how you don't strike me as a girl whose attention can be kept long on anything, other then revenge!"

"You sure have a sharp tongue for someone who's named Stoick," she chirped at him as she gazed at her long blue fingernails. Smiling happily she kissed her nails and spoke again, "I've found that conquering Valhalla and all this tormenting extraordinarily entertaining. I've even found something to make me happier then even my wildest dreams of revenge. It's not every day I find a man who is my equal and my match in everyway possible. Revenge is a dish best served cold, yet I've at least found someone to share it with," she clapped her hands happily and skipped about.

"You're unquestionably not right in the head, lady. Who could possibly in all the Nine Realms like you? I mean you're as revolting as can be both within as on the outside. Plus you've got no sense of real humor. You're just a crazy little spoiled brat throwing a prolonged tantrum!" Boden spoke in a valiant nevertheless still mockingly tone with a harsh laugh escaping his chapped lips. He seemed to not care anymore that she was a goddess and he was just a departed soul. After seeing Stoick being so brave it gave him a little courage to try and hope.

Unfortunately Hel didn't appreciate being scoffed at at all. She extended her icy dagger like nails and slashed angrily at the suspended frozen iron cage. It shook so violently, and Boden had to back up so far to keep away from being slashed. She hovered in front of the cage and glared her evil eyes at the boy. She looked mad. Not in the sense of anger, she looked insane truly as if she lost her mind! "Don't you DARE mock me, boy! I've had enough of you two, plus each and every one else in all the Nine Realms who have the audacity to ridicule me! I've got feelings too, you know! Furthermore I'm tired of all the maltreatment I get from you and the rest of Asgard! I won't tolerate it any longer! So if you wish not to plunge into the fiery abyss then shut the hell up!"

"He speaks only the truth, Hel. Sorry if you can't take the good with the bad. We all have feelings and yes we all get them hurt. But even you should be able to take the good with the bad. Now why don't you tell us why you've singled us out for personal torment? And tell us who is it that your working with and what do you have planned for the rest of the Asgard, and the rest of the Nine Realms?"

She threw back her head in a guffaw of laughter and tossed her long bluish white hair into the icy wind. She was crying ice tears and finally fell to the ground and pounded the ground in laughter. After a few more moments of this bizarre behavior she composed herself into a more regal and cool, calm and collected ladylike manner. "I apologize for such a childish moment. It won't happen again," she replied in a sweet tone.

"You're scaring me, lady. I mean I've know you're insane for a long time, but this is still very disturbing," muttered Boden and he glance at Stoick who seemed just as sick from her behavior as he was. Stoick's eyes were clearly saying what both were thinking, that Hel was about as crazy as a loon as one could get. She clearly wasn't of sound mind at all.

"Well, I guess I've kept you in the dark as long as necessary. So I think I've tormented you two as much as I needed too. It was superbly fun, I'll admit to that. And I so enjoyed every bit of the screaming and anguish of all these goody-goody souls. Though this delightful pastime has come to an end, and its time to move on to the master plan, and I'd think it's only fair if my true love explains it too you. Oh, sweetheart? The time has come for you to make your most dramatic entrance ever! So, come on down, my beloved!"

The Viking Chief and his foster son exchanged glances of uneasiness and revulsion. Seeing Hel in love was a very sick thing to see, so they did both wonder who in the world could love her. As they looked up at the blackened sky they saw someone riding on Hel's dragon brother Jormungand's back. The first one of was her other brother Fenrir the wolf brother. He let out a melodically howl and then bowed as did the dragon. Then the mortal who caused all this trouble got off the dragon back and smiled his insane bloodlust grin and spoke calmly in a tone if he was talking about the weather or some other trivial thing.

"Well, hello, Stoick the Vast! How's kicks? I do hope you're take pleasure in this gory as well as harsh weather. I mean waking up each day to a 'perfect' summer day? Gets old really quick, if you ask me. Now this chaotic and appalling weather conditions with such blood and massive carnage? That's more my kind of place. So do you like it? Hmm? Well do you?"

Boden had no idea who this young but unmistakably insane gentleman was; nevertheless he saw that Stoick instantaneously recognized who was in charge of messing with the delicate balance of the afterlife. Furthermore whoever this person was noticeably making Stoick seethe with hatred as well as anger. He almost actually ripped his chains apart he was that angry! "Dagur! Dagur the Deranged! I should've known you're behind this!" he spat angrily at the delusional Chief.

Dagur just continued to grin madly and laughed. "Well, did you really think you'd seen the last of me? Five years ago you and that infernal Hiccup left me at the mercy of Alvin the Treacherous's hands! I barely managed to escape with my life! You think my torment to you was awful? My torment was even worse, at least in my own opinion, I should say! We Berserkers had to abandon our own island to make sure we could survive! We wander a very long time till finally finding the key to both my revenge and ultimate power!"

"Uh, I'm sure it's a very interesting story and all, but could someone please tell me who this idiot is and what the hell he's talking about? Please?" Boden interjected carefully as he still braced himself at the far back of his cage.

"Well, I'd think that's fair enough to do, beloved. This boy has been dead for centuries. So he's never heard of your wonderful mind and lifestyle. So you might as well get him up to speed before we finish telling them what to expect next. So sing your story about once about a time, sweetheart!"

"Alright, I shall for the sake of the boy."

"The name's Boden. Not 'boy'!" 

"Whatever! Now to get you up to speed, boy so I can explain everything else, let's get to it! I'm the son of the stupid and weak former chief of the Berserkers Oswald the Agreeable. Well, he was a fool and an idiot so I got rid of him. With him gone and me in charge my people would once again rise to be the most fear Viking Tribe in the entire Archipelago! So that was my goal. Unfortunately all my attempts to take down Berk, and Hiccup with his infernal Night Fury, my dreams weren't realized! And he left me to be 'taken care of' by Alvin ruler of the Outcast Tribe! Well, I escaped barely with my life and we spent the last five years trying to plan our revenge and when we stopped at the Abandon Isle we got it!"

"What could you possible found on the Abandon Isle that would cause all of this to happen?" demanded Stoick as he tried again to break free from his frozen iron chains. He was still clearly furious with this boy and now that Boden was more or less caught up he just wanted answers.

"Well, I take it you've never been that patience in your life or afterlife, Stoick the Vast," remarked Hel as Dagur who blew her a kiss. Giggling like a teenager she blushed some and batted her eyelashes at Dagur. They may've been in love with each other and despite love is grand and all; this was still one of the world sickest romances ever!

"So, Dagur I ask again? What did you find on the Abandon Isle that made you and your lady friend here crazy enough to risk the Gods fury and do all this?"

"I found one of the few remaining Archways of the Realms. I take it you never heard of them? Seeing how no-one was able to figure out my secret so far. Not even that freakin' Valkry Kara. Boy was she in shock when she was told the key to my success."

"Soon to be our success, my brilliant chief!"

"Oh, Hel, I love the way your mind thinks!"

"Archways? What the hell is he talking about, Stoick?"

"The Archways of the Realms were built many generations ago by the Gods themselves. To act as an emergency passageways in case of crises such as this one. Though after awhile they're deemed to risky and destroyed. Or thought to be all destroyed. Not many people know the tale of these Archways, but Gobber once told me about them over a mug of fine wine."

"Well, I guess that meathead is a bit more intelligent then first appeared. In any case you've already explained the purpose of an Archway I'd think you be smart enough to figure out the rest of the plan on your own. But if you can't I'll spell it out for you," Dagur said with a shrug and a sigh. Hel wrapped her skeleton arms around Dagur and gazed lovingly into his savage eyes.

"Oh, Dagur, I so love how very much alike we are. You're a perfect match for me. Never imaged when we struck this bargain we fall in love, did you?" she cooed.

"Love takes its own course, Hel. You don't find it. It finds you. Though I'd say this is still one of the craziest courtships I've ever seen. Living or Dead," Stoick stated as Boden gagged. Fortunately for them at the moment Dagur and Hel were kissing so they didn't hear or notice the rudeness.

"Well, now that my energy been replenished with a kiss of true love, I'll tell you the rest of the plan. Now when we uncovered the Archway it took me to Helheim where I met a very special lady. We talked for hours upon hours. We realized we'd a lot in common. A great deal of things in common. We both wanted revenge on those who wronged us and we both strongly loathed the people who wronged us. Hel here was wronged by all the Gods particular Odin and I was wronged by you Stoick and your stupid Hiccup. And the more we talked the more we realized we could help the other to achieve our similar goals. So we hatched a plan and so far it's worked perfectly." 

"The terms of our bargain were very simple. In exchange for Dagur's immortal soul he promised to give me the army I needed to take over the rest of the Nine Realms. And he'd help me conquer all of the Nine Realms, and I help him take over Berk and kill Hiccup. But we first needed some bait. That where you and the boy came in."

"Hearing about your foolish deism I knew if I tortured to the point of insanity Hiccup would come to rescues you. I've got no clue who that the boy is, but I knew he was special to you. So it was an added bonus to have him torment as well."

"Now we knew we had to make sure nothing and I mean _nothing_ went wrong. So we conquered Valhalla and then we had to confirm a rumor. A rumor about a magical amulet that could possibly lead to Hiccup thwarting us. So after finally figuring out it was Kara the Valkry of Children had given it away to a stupid little girl named Una it actually worked in our favor. She was sent to get Hiccup so now all the pieces of the puzzle are coming together and soon we shall all have what we want! Revenge! Power! And most importantly we'll be invincible and no-one will be able to stop us!" Hel exclaimed passionately.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. So now that you know what gonna happen I think you should abandon your worthless hope. We've got a big enough army which as we speak is getting ready for a double invasion. We strike at sunrise, both Asgard and Berk. Two simultaneous attacks going on at once they'll never be able to help the other one. So now we're gonna sound the drums of war and take out both the Gods and Berk. So we'll be back to gloat later. Come, my icy lover. We must go and command!"

"The day has finally come at last! Its time for the old world to die and the new one is reborn from the ashes of the old! We'll be together forever and we shall rule forever! So see you two later! We've got to sound the drums of war and march to victory! See you later!"

And with that both of them jumped on to Jormungand back with Fenrir leaping on the head of his brother and they all laughed insanely as they flew away. 

"This is bad isn't, Stoick? This is very bad right?"

"Yes, my boy, it is very bad. And its about to get much worse for everyone," as both looked up at the darken sky and knew that a war was about to break out. And this was gonna be the war of all wars! Could Hiccup and Una really save them and right the wrong? They could only hope!


	11. The calm before the storm

The calm before the storm

While all the other parties were getting ready for the coming invasion in each of their own locations, the remaining Riders and Gobber were busy getting things ready for their own battle. They didn't know what was transpiring on the other side of the Archways for Hiccup and his family. Nor did they know how things in Valhalla for Stoick and Boden, and all the other souls were going. Most importantly they still didn't know it was Dagur was the one pulling the strings. As they fortified the island and got as much as Hiccup had ordered done they knew they'd to hurry before things got worse. It was total chaos and panic all over the island as the Riders and Gobber tried to get others to follow Hiccup orders, nevertheless things weren't gonna be easy.

"Alright! Calm down! Calm down right now, ladies! I've got orders from the chief to take you and the children to a safe location. So, there isn't any time for personal possessions. Leave it now! We've got to get going and we've got to get going now. So everyone get on your dragons and follow me! Now!" commanded Fishlegs in a frustrated tone of voice. He and Meatlug were busy with the other Gronckles trying to get everyone to stop acting like a chicken with their head cut off. It wasn't till all of the boulder class dragons roared in unison that the panic subsided to some extent. Following the roar everyone took a deep breath and calm down some.

"Good, girl, Meatlug. Count on something special for dinner tonight," Fishlegs whispered to his lovely lady dragon. Then he turned and looked at the women, children and even those too old to fight. He knew that Hiccup would've wanted the elderly protected too. So taking his own deep breath he calmly as he could explain what was gonna happen next.

"Alright, everyone! Listen up for I'm only going to say this once. Chief Hiccup told me to take the women, children and on my own opinion that he would've wanted to the old. We're heading to the cove in the woods. If the danger of the coming battle gets too close we shall fly away on our dragons as fast as we can and do whatever it takes to remain safe. Now everyone get onto your dragons' back and let's get going! Hurry! But in an orderly fashion. We don't have much time left!"

The villagers still were in a bit of a panic and worried that this would be even worse the Drago Bludvist's attack on their home. Still everyone tried to get into an orderly fashion. Fishlegs made sure that everyone was secured on tightly to their dragons. Looking back for a moment he saw Gobber rushing as fast as his peg leg allowed him too. He seemed very winded and anxious. Therefore Fishlegs waited a few moments till the old blacksmith made it too him.

"You okay, Gobber? We've got to take off now if we want to get out of here before Hel's invasion forces arrive. So what is it?"

Gobber gasped for breath for a few moments then took out a hipflask and drained its contents. Wiping his lips he spoke as fast as he could. "Just received some airmail from Hiccup. Its Hel's battle plans! She's coming fast and we're right she's doing a double attack! She'll be attacking with her partner at Spirit Sunrise which in Earth time would be half an hour before our own sunrise! So it's imperative you get everyone to safety and fast! Here's a copy of the battle plan and make sure you get the hell out here with everyone fast and don't look back. Remember if things get worse or the battle draws too near get the hell off of Berk and just keep going! We must protect the people! Nothing matters more then ensuring the safety of our people!"

"Alright, thanks for the heads up, Gobber! We're leaving now and I'll protect everyone. Meatlug and I will die first before we let there be a slaughter of innocent. So come on everyone! Time to get going and no potty breaks! Let's move out! NOW!" Fishlegs commanded to his charges. And with that almost all the Gronckles along with a few other types of dragons moved as swiftly as a morning breeze to get to safety. Gobber watched them all fade away before turning to his own dragon Grumpy and got back on the saddle.

"Come on, Grumpy! We've got to see if that dolt and those two idiots have done their job of protecting the island. I wish we had more Gronckle Iron to protect us, yet that not likely to happen. So let's get moving on!"

Back at the village for once it looked like Snotlout and twins weren't being their usual idiotic and foolish selves. Though maybe the twins still didn't know everything that was wrong, they'd enough brain cells to figure out that this is one time chaos and destruction wasn't a good thing. Right now on their double headed dragon they stood guard on the docks with Snotlout on the hilltop.

"Is everything alright with everything?" Gobber called out as he came back into view.

"Well, other then the impending doom looking us in the eye, we're fine." Ruffnut replied as she nervously pulled on her greasy unwashed hair. She was actually thinking of Scauldy the Scauldron she had tamed five years ago and sacrificed her locks for. Unknown to her Tuffnut was thinking of Torch the Typhoomrang he'd helped tame somewhat. Both wishing that these dragons were there to help them in their time of need. Yet how could they call for them? They'd not seen either of them since they'd encountered them half a decade ago. Still one can hope.

"You scared, Tuff?"

"A little to be honest, sis. I mean we usually love this type of stuff, but for the first time I'm feeling very…" 

"Scared? I guess it finally hit us how serious this is. And this is worse then any dragon attack. We've got to do something to save our home. So for once let's use these brains of ours to come up with a plan that's not stupid."

"You've not sounded this smart since we caught eel pox."

"I know that, Tuff! But for once we might as well try and think of something. I mean Hiccup right! This could be the end of everything and I rather not go down because we're behaving like idiots. So let's try to do this, okay?"

"Understood, sis. Still, it'd help some if we had a bit more back up. We need some serious firepower or we won't live to see the end of this battle that is coming fast!"

"I wish Scauldy was here. He'd be great at taking out the navy fleet. If Hiccup's copy of Hel's battle plans is correct."

"So would Torch. We could defiantly use every dragon we've ever tamed or some wild ones. Anything to put the odds in our favor."

"But how can we call them to us? We've not seen them in five years! How am I supposed to find the one Scauldron in the entire Archipelago who we saved from Changewings?"

"I guess we could try those lame calls Hiccup taught us. Or maybe pray. Either way we got nothing to lose by trying. And we better do it fast. Seeing how Snotlout and Gobber are busy getting all the weapons together to fight. So we better hurry!"

So in a desperate attempt to get some additional firepower the pair flew Barf and Belch into the murky morning skies, and looked once into the sky, and prayed to the Gods to send to them the dragons they sought to help. Ruffnut went first and she imitated a Scauldron and then began to sing the lullaby she'd sung to Scauldy hoping that this would help find him. Tuffnut was busy attempting to mimic a Typhoomrang and calling out Torch's name. They did this for about fifteen minutes before they're joined by Snotlout and Gobber.

"What are you two trying to do? Upchuck or something? Cause you sound worse then a sick yak!" Snotlout grumbled as he and Hookfang hovered.

"If you must know you dolt, we're trying to call two old dragon friends who might be able to help us out in this jam!" declared a wrathful Ruffnut and smacked the jock in the head.

"Ouch! Why do all these girls hit me?! Really?! What did I do to deserve that?!"

"Don't know? But hey, I think if a girl hits you it might mean she likes you," Tuffnut whispered into Snotlout's left ear. The raven haired idiot adjusted his helmet some and glared furiously at the twins. He looked like he wanted to smack them, and if it wasn't bad manners to smack a girl he might just have done it. Instead he just kept glaring at them rubbing his sore head. He still had a black eye from when Una had hit him.

"Well, I' hate to say this but I don't think your dragons are coming to help us. So we might as well get back to getting ready for an insane death goddess from getting ready to turn us all into smoldering ashes! So let's get back into our original positions, okay?"

"I guess you're right. C'mon Barf! Let's go!"

"Yeah, Belch we might as well give up on this crazy plan."

Just then an amazing happened just as everyone was turning around to go back to their lookout positions two dragons' roars were heard. And the twins, Snotlout and Gobber turned around in awe and saw flying as fast as a comet towards was a flock of Typhoomrangs with a familiar one in the lead. And the ocean was bubbling like a hot stewpot as pod of Scauldrons came speeding towards them.

"Wow! We did it!"

"It looks like those two nitwits did a good job getting us some backup after all!" Gobber stated in amazement as the twins leapt of their normal dragon and hurried to greet their secondary ones. It was a sweet and tender moment and it actually made the old warrior cry.

"Scauldy! Oh! Scauldy it's been too long! Oh, look at how much you've grown! And look my hair is as greasy and unwashed as ever! Oh it's good to see you again!"

"Hey! Torch! How you doing buddy? Did you eat any good eels lately? Wow you've gotten even bigger since that forest fire! Wow! We really did it!"

"Wow! Well, thanks for bringing in some backup. I hope you two can control them in order to help us."

"Don't worry, Gobber! We'll do just fine. So what's next?"

"Well, I'd say Hookfang and I will do our best to get as many dragons on our side too. Still we've got about less then an half an hour before the invasion is to begin, that is if that note from Hiccup is true. Which given the circumstances it would be. So let's get too it! C'mon, Hookfang! We've got to get ready for a battle. You and I are warriors and we won't fail anyone!"

Hookfang reared up and flamed up and Snotlout's shimmered with tears of pride. Climbing back on he nodded and everyone was ready for the fight that was coming closer. It didn't take a Thunderear to know that danger was coming. Everyone could feel it in their bones so they're ready to face it. And it looked like the dragons were ready to face it as well. Gazing at the horizon everyone knew it was the calm before the storm.


	12. Battle of the Souls

Battle of the Souls

Now that all the players and their pieces were in place the only thing now that anyone, mortal, god, living or dead was thinking about was the coming bloodbath. With both Hel and Dagur leading the charge, in their mad quest for revenge, all that was for certain was that this was going to be the bloodiest and most savage war ever! And the worst part? With the Golden Gates of Valhalla still sealed and frozen solid, if someone did die, they wouldn't come to Valhalla, and be trapped in limbo and might face oblivion. Especially if those Gates didn't reopen almost immediately! The souls already in limbo were already being threatened to evaporate into nothing if those Gates didn't open soon! Consequently there was a lot at stake as the war was coming fast and faster to the people of all the worlds. It'd be a battle no-one was gonna forget!

Right now Hiccup and his party were traveling through the insane and stomach-churning Archways of the Realms. They'd hoped by focusing on which tower they wanted that they'd end up at that one. Well that theory was about to put to the test. After spinning faster and faster they finally came out of the end of the passageway and into the border tower. Still not knowing if this was even the tower they'd sought for. They all felt the same sensation of their stomach wanting to hurl again, but manage to keep it down this time. It wasn't easy but all the same it had to be done. Gasping for breath they all fell to their knees. Even the dragons fell down from both exhaustion and queasiness. For a few moments no-one spoke and it took them all a few moments to get themselves back together enough to even speak.

"You okay there, bud? Still in one piece?" Hiccup inquired to his best friend. Toothless gasped for another lungful of air and then nodded his head. He smiled his trademark smile and licked his best friend's face. The new Chief smiled and hugged his best friend tightly. Nearby Cloudjumper and Valka were helping one another out and seemed to be alright. For a moment not a soul noticed that Una was still struggling to get to her own feet. Luckily like any good brother it didn't take Hiccup long to rush to her side and help her up.

"You okay there, sis? You look green around the gills."

"I'll be fine. And for the record we _all_ look green around the gills. I guess traveling through the Archways takes some getting use too. It's not easy on the stomach at all. It's just not. Fortunately I don't think we'll have to travel again through it, or at the very least not for a few moments. We need to find out which tower we're in and fast! So we can't be bothered by an inconvenient stomachache."

'

"You're right, child. I've to agree with you that this will take a few attempts before the nausea passes from traveling in those Archways. But we should be fine nonetheless. So do you know where we are?"

"I'm not sure yet, Valka-mommy. Though I think we might be where we want to be. Give me a second," she replied as she cupped the Resurrection Amulet in her hand and focused her mind. She spoke so softly that no-one was able to comprehend what she was saying. All of sudden the Amulet began to glow and pulsate for a second time. It was even stronger then when they found the Archway. Una was smiling in a gleefully way.

"What's happen, sis? Are we in the right tower? Is this Valhalla?"

Nodding she jumped high in the air and began to squeal and spin fast. "We're back! We're back! Oh yes! We did! _I did it!_ Just like Kara said I would! We did it! I can feel this in my bones! We're in Valhalla's tower!"

"You positive?"

Before she could reply they all took notice of a pitifully moaning coming from the other side of the room. Valka was the first to reach the source of the moaning and was taken aback by what she saw. It was a Valkry, which was her namesake. Given her name had come from the word "Valkry" It was a sad sight to see one of the beautiful winged warriors so usually full of beauty and life looking almost like a bloodstained corpse. This one's alabaster skin was covered head-to-toe in nicks, cuts, and bruises. Her long golden hair was limp, and she just looked like she'd been tormented to the point of madness. Even her great golden wings were badly damaged.

"Oh my word!" was all she could say. Hiccup and Una came closer to see what the matter was. The dragons stayed by the Archway guarding it. When they saw the Valkry like this it took them aback too. But it was even worse for Una who was not only gasping but crying.

"KARA! NO! KARA, NO!" she screamed and rushed over to her precious friend. "Kara! Wake up! It's me! Una! I brought Hiccup! Just like I promised you! Everything going to be fine now! Please open your eyes! Please wake up, wake up!" she sobbed hysterically as she threw herself onto of Kara's torn filthy white dress. She was sobbing even harder then Hiccup had when his father laid down his life for him.

"Kara? You mean to say that this is the lady who gave you the…"

"Yes, she's the Valkry of Children. She gave me this Amulet I've worn around my neck. I've never seen her this badly hurt! We must do something!"

"Well, do what we can, my daughter. Let's see if we can get these chains off first. Hiccup? Didn't you say Night Fury saliva has some healing properties?"

"Yeah, it does. I mean it worked on Snotlout's swollen tongue. I'll get some. First we need a bowl though. Ah, here's one. Come on, bud, we need a lot of it. So hurry!"

"Is she gonna be alright, Valka-mommy?"

"I don't know, Una, I really don't know. But I think that she's a good representation of what's been going on since Hel and her unknown partner have started this problem. Still have faith, child. We're gonna do our best and give it all we've got. Now hand me that Gronckle Iron dagger Hiccup gave you. I think it might be strong enough to break these chains or at the very least pick their locks."

Una reached into her pocket and pulled out the dagger. She took off the sheath and saw an inscription etched into the blade. "Have courage and trust your heart and you'll win" she recited out loud. Smiling and encouraged by the message she handed over the dagger to her mommy.

"Thanks," and Valka got busy working fast as she could to undo the locks. By this time Hiccup and Toothless had gathered enough saliva up and hurried over. Toothless and Cloudjumper kept standing guard by the Archway. They in addition used their acute hearing to listen for any dangers coming from outside the tower. Hiccup tore a piece of cloth off and began to dab Kara's injuries with the saliva hoping this would work.

Una just stood off to the side looking away. Even after all she'd been through already, and knowing it was only get worse she just couldn't face it head on yet. She just felt so helpless and scared to death. This was impossible to be scared to death since she was already dead; nevertheless that was how she felt on the inside. She was toying around with her blond and lilac hair nervously and she was just so upset. She then heard a cough and moan which made her look up and saw that Kara was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Kara! KARA!" she squealed loudly as she dashed quickly over to the Valkry who was rubbing her chafed wrists. The Gronckle Iron dagger had helped because of its unique properties. It had managed to break the frozen iron chains and now the broken remnants lay on the ground a few feet away. But even though they lay away Kara made sure to hug her precious friend.

"Oh, Una! I'm so glad you're back! How I've missed you, my special friend," she cooed as she hugged the child tightly and wrapped her up in her great golden wings. Una shed a single silver teardrop and just hugged her tightly in return. Hiccup and his mom now were the ones standing off to the side. Not sure what they should do or say anything.

Una realizing that Hiccup was once more uncomfortable like he'd been when Boden had come to fetch her to the afterlife, she did the same thing she done before. She squirmed out of Kara's tender hug and ran over and grabbed both Hiccup and Valka's wrist and hurried them over to shake Kara's hands. Toothless and Cloudjumper just looked at one another and just bowed their heads in respect to the beautiful angelic warrior maiden.

"Kara, this is my brother, Hiccup and my new mommy, Valka-mommy. And Toothless is the black Night Fury and Cloudjumper is the other one's name."

"Thanks for the introduction, even if it's not totally necessary. We Valkyries follow the Vikings and Land of the Living closely, but thank you both for coming to help us in such a dire time as this. And thank you so much Valka Haddock for getting those awful chains off me. I really couldn't take it anymore. They hurt so badly."

"No problem, my friend. We've come to help and help we shall. Though I do not completely understand how iron can affect you so badly. Care to explain?"

"Hel's frozen iron shackles have extraordinary magical properties that normal iron doesn't have. And because it Goddess's Ice its even colder then normal ice of Earth. Therefore it's able to restrain us. All of my sisters are being held to a frozen lake out in the middle of Valhalla. They've been frozen halfway solid and tormented to point of near lunacy. We've all lost our beauty. Though, many of my sisters may care about their looks, I know there is a great deal more important things then just looking pretty," she explained as she examined the dagger that had freed her. "What metal is this? I've never seen this before and it seems to have qualities that negate Hel's frozen manacles. How?"

"Well, we call it Gronckle Iron. About five years ago my friend Fishlegs and his dragon Meatlug were in a pity party, and Meatlug consumed an unidentified combination of rocks, and the molten rock it made when cooled took this form, which was dubbed 'Gronckle Iron". It's a much lighter then normal iron but a great deal sharper, and much more useful then regular normal iron. Unfortunately we've got a limited supply for the reason that we don't know what combo makes the Gronckle Iron. Consequently we put all of it away to be used in case of emergencies. Like right now. My people are using what remains to fight the battle that is fast approaching Berk. I saved a dagger and gave it too Una, so that she can protect herself as we try to right this terrible wrong," Hiccup explained, as he dabbed Kara's left shoulder with some Night Fury saliva, and it did seem to making her restore to health quicker.

"Wow, that's quite the story, son. Wish we did know what kinda rocks make this incredible metal. Still, we mustn't forget why we're here. So, Kara? I know you've been through hell already, but could you at least tell us what's going on? We've got such little time left before the battle begins and we need information."

The beautiful Valkry looked at the beautiful Viking lady and sighed. "I'll tell you what I know but it won't help too much. I'm very weak and I couldn't even transform into a swan or raven now if I wanted too. The Valkyries have been drained of our powers from Hel's Ice Iron. And I'm in no condition to fight myself."

"Tell us what you can, Kara. A little bit of information can make a worlds difference. Please tell us!" begged Una desperately to her special friend.

"Well, as you probably surmised all of Valhalla is under full control of Hel, her brothers and her lover..."

"LOVER?! SHE'S GOT A LOVER?!" they all shouted in astonishment. Everyone dragons included looked at one another with disbelief etched across their flabbergasted faces. This was still a shock, even after seeing her diary. Now they knew she _was_ in love with her mysterious collaborator, and it wasn't just a deal with a bargainer any longer. _This was extremely serious! Extremely serious indeed!_

"Yes, and you know him. It's… oww! It hurts too much to say it! I want to speak his name but I cannot! He must've cursed me not to say his name, so he'd be protected! He must've done it when he forced me to talk about you Una and the Amulet! I cannot say his name!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it feels like both an ice-covered blade in addition to a boiling hot sword is attacking me at the same time! And if I say his name, I'll die again and again just an endless cycle of being neither truly alive nor truly dead! It is the ultimate torment! So I can't tell you who it is. But I can tell you that you do know him. OUCH! This pain is the worse!" she gasped as she fell to the ground and withered in pain.

"Kara! Hiccup! Valka-mommy! Do something for her! Please!"

"It's alright, Una," the Valkry said as she stroked the terrified girl's cheek. Holding her hand tightly she kissed her gently on the forehead. She took a deep breath and spoke gently, "They've done enough for me. A curse is a curse and it's _incredibly_ hard to break. But thanks to Toothless's saliva at least I'm not in _too _much pain. Though I'm sorry to say I've given you all the information I can. They plan to assault Asgard and Berk in a little while. You must leave me here for now and try and stop them. I'll be okay, Una. Just don't lose that Amulet! Don't let Hel or her brothers, or lover take if from you! They know you've got it and unless I'm highly mistaken they want it. So keep it safe!"

"You sure you'll be alright, lady? We can try and help you if you let us."

Kara shook her head and spoke for a second time, "You mustn't stay with me. All the souls of Valhalla both within and outside need you more then me. Your father's soul in particular. He and Boden have both been receiving the ultimate torment, worse then what they even did to me. You've got to look at the bigger picture, Hiccup. Right now the souls here and all life in all of the Nine Realms need you more then just one Valkry. I know you can do this as I know Una can help. You must leave me for now. I'll be fine. Just stop them!" she spoke passionately as she took his hand in hers and shook it hard as if to emphasize just how much her words meant something.

Hiccup looked at his mom, sister, the dragons, and looked like he was mulling over something. He nodded and shook Kara's hand tightly. He got a serious look on his face and a fiery passion glazed over his eyes. "I understand, Kara. Thanks for your help. I promise we won't fail you, nor will fail the rest of the universe. Before we go though is there anyway we can see what's going on in the rest of Asgard and on Berk? Just so we can keep up-to-date on events as they unfold?"

"That small orb on the table can show you whatever going on in the rest of the Nine Realms," she said pointing to a small glass orb sitting on a rickety table. Una scampered over and took it. She then gave it to her mommy for she felt it was safer in her hands.

"Now go! Hurry! Be safe, Una. And don't loose that Amulet!"

"We won't! And I promise I won't lose it! We'll be back." And with that Hiccup and Una climbed on Toothless's back and Valka climbed on Cloudjumper and with one fleeting look they left the tower and flew to face their destines.

At the same time as this was all going on in the Valhalla Tower Hel and Dagur had already begun the Invasion of Asgard. They'd sent Hel's dragon brother to lead this battle, and the smoky black dragon was having the time of his life leading invasion. He knew that Odin and Thor had no clue about what was to hit them in the head. At the same time they'd sent the wolf brother to help lead the charge against Berk. The bloodbath with massive chaos, carnage and rage was about to hit!

Gazing with insane euphoria from the dark blackish red skies on a frozen levitating platform of blood red ice was Dagur and Hel. They're holding hands and looking so super in high spirits. For them this was the beginning of a dream come true. "Let the battle commence! May the blood red skies mirror the bloodstained waters of Earth! May the Symphony of Death begin! Once we win the day we shall sing the Lullaby of Victory! For now let our lust for battle, for revenge, for chaos, for carnage begin!" both declared passionately and then kissed with even more passion.

"I love you, Dagur the Deranged! I love you so much! I've waited so long for this day and now that its here, I don't want to ever wake up from this glorious dream! We shall spend an eternity together and we shall win!"

"Well, my beloved, Hel, we shall win this day and we shall have all that our blacken hearts want and more. Now do you have the Orb of Worlds? We need to keep an eye on the other battles so we can carry out our terrific and tantalizing invasions! So do you have it with you, love?"

"Right here," she said as she pulled out an obsidian glass orb just like the one from the tower that Valka now was holding. "It will show us everything we want to know. Now lets see how Jormungand doing?" as she waved her right hand over the obsidian glass orb. For a few moments nothing happened. Then all of sudden it was like some kinda spell took over and they're enveloped in a magical hologram.

Right now it looked like all the fat, lazy and content gods and warriors of Asgard were caught completely off guard. Even though the precise geography of the land was a well kept secret it matter not now. Dagur's army of five hundred men and fifty wild dragons had already made it pass the Guard of the Bridge and were busy laying siege to the Land of the Gods. And Hel's army of gigantic ice solders were also smashing and pummeling everything in sight!

"Listen to me my brothers of war! We must keep going! We must take out the head of the snake. Only by slicing the head off can you finally kill the poisonous viper! So come! My brother dragons! Let me lead you to our feeding frenzy! This will be even more tormenting then even Dragon Root will make you crazy!" Jormungand sang gleefully as the wild dragons looked to him as if he was their alpha, which was for all intents and purposes he was for them at least of this moment.

The wild dragons streaked across the blood-red skies above and spewed fireballs after fireballs at the innocent of Asgard. There was so much screaming as everyone was running in total and utter panic. It was said Asgard was built to withstand anything, even ice giants! But this was just far too much for them. With fifty different dragons of countless different species flying amok it was too much. Not to mention being aided by _both mortals and ice soldiers_ it was just too much!

A large turquoise Thunderdrum was bellowing up a storm which was smashing buildings to smithereens left and right. He seemed to be truly taking great pleasure in this. He was soon joined by two others, and they'd a grand time just flying around playing. To the young dragons this was merely a game, they didn't understand that this wasn't a game, and that they're being used as tools of war. Though the older ones didn't see this as a game, they felt it was just them defending their territory. As a result despite that Jormungand was being the leader, the dragons didn't really comprehend what the hell was going on.

The mortal men and the ice soldiers? They _did understand_. They knew this was a battle and shouting orders left and right it was pandemonium.

"Take them! Take them! You go to the left and knock out those catapults! Then use the ice giants to throw the boulders back at them," ordered one of the men as he and his small group were busy exchanging blows with some of the gods. They'd been training for this so long that as the minor gods were putting up a good fight it wasn't enough. So as the lieutenant ordered a few ugly men in bloodstained armor to take three ice giant solders with them. As they race to get to the catapults the ugliest of them shouted loudly at the ice giant running beside him. You had to shout since they're so big it wasn't easy for them to hear tiny men without shouting at the top of their lungs. "Okay, you big block of walking ice see those things in the upper windows?"

The giant nodded and growled. "Alright, when they fire I want you to grab the boulders out of the air. Then I want you to with all your might throw them as snowballs and knock them out! Got it?"

The giant nodded again and they watch as the Asgardians loaded two of the catapults. "Ready my men?" asked one of the Asgardians to his men.

"Yes, sir! We're ready! How's the battle going elsewhere?"

"They've already taken out the northern perimeter and the eastern one is entirely burned ashes. We're holding them off on the west, barely, but we must defend the southern side. So I want you to take out those ice giants and hurry! If they get any closer we'll be in trouble! In the name of Odin and Thor take them out!"

"Right! For Odin! For Thor! Let's do this!" and they threw the switch and the catapults threw scores of enormous rocks at the approaching invasion. Yet Jormungand wasn't in charge for being stupid. They didn't realize weapons can be used as weapons to their owners. The ice giants caught the rocks in midair and then froze them instantly and then with a barrage of flaming arrows joining them threw them back at the Asgardians.

"Watch out!" but it was too late they're being plumed!

Jormungand laughed and looked up and yelled to the sky. "Asgard is falling faster then sun can melt the snow. We shall have it fallen completely within the hour, sister! Don't worry! I can handle this!"

From her floating chunk of blood red ice Hel smiled. "Thank you, dear brother! Keep it up! Report back in half an hour! Now we must check on Fenrir's progress with Berk! See you soon, dear brother of mine!"

"Understood, sister! Victory will be at hand next time we speak!" as he signed off. Though whilst he'd been talking to his sister, he failed to notice that the three young Thunderdrums had abandon their 'game' and were following a large older blue male to an open portal, one that lead back to Valhalla…

Whist this going on in Asgard Berk was in the fight of their lives! A large armada had reached the island and the beautiful blue ocean was now as sea of blood! The Scauldrons led by Scauldy were doing their best to keep back the many ships, and while they're doing a decent job, they're still very overwhelmed. Some had manage to make it to the island and Snotlout with Gobber with as much Gronckle Iron weapons as they'd available were busy fighting with all they got and more.

"Take that! And that! And here's a little surprise! Hookfang? Light 'em up baby!" he cried as he'd the dragon flame up and fly at super speed to light up the ground. Gobber with his dragon Grump aided the men on the southern tip of the island and was helped by Torch and his Typhoomrang flock. This caught most of the wild dragons and a few of the men off guard so it was helping somewhat. The twins were doing their best to be in as many places as they could be. It wasn't easy but they're determined to fight with all they'd and more!

"Alright, Barf! Let's roast some Viking butts! Well done if you please!" Ruff suggested as they flew to the docks. "You heard the lady, Belch! We want extra crispy! So do your thing, dude!" Tuff agreed and their two headed dragon nodded and did as it was commanded to do. This scared off many of the wild dragons and a few Viking thought the better of it and fled for their lives. Still many were still resolved to follow their orders to the death!

Raising their swords and shields high the cried the sound of battle and took head-on into Berk. But were stopped by Hookfang and Snotlout, who miraculously appeared and lit them up so hot they all were intensely red!

"Get the hell off this island! This is our land and you won't take it! Now move it or lose it, buddies!"

"Yeah and get a haircut!" yelled Tuff as he knocked off all the invaders helmets and Ruff used her knife to scalp all of them. She was then aided by Scauldy who bit all the invaders in the butt with his poison.

"Good job, Scauldy!"

The dragon nodded and swam back out to attack a new warship."

It was terrible, crazy and totally zany all over! Still Berk was holding its own. It looked like they had a slightly better chance at winning then Fenrir but it wasn't over yet. While all the battle was raging out of control in the village Fishlegs was in command of protecting the innocent. Though the battle had not yet reached them he was thinking it was time to flee to a safe location, because the battle was coming closer and closer.

"What do you think, girl? Should we flee or stay?"

The dragon didn't know but she gobbled some rocks up in case she needed ammo. The other dragons did the same. "Well, everyone stay calm. If it gets any closer we'll leave, but I promise I'll protect you all! Come on, Hiccup! We need you!"

Back in Valhalla where Hiccup and his team were at they're in shock of how the afterlife had been destroyed so much. Una had the biggest shock for this was her home and she feared for her brother Boden. Hiccup and Valka feared for Stoick. This wasn't the utopia that it was normally and they feared that if they didn't get this back in balance that they'd never see Valhalla as it was truly meant to be.

"I knew it be bad, but even _I _didn't expect it to be this bad! This is wrong! Wrong! This isn't how it's meant to be! There should be laughter, singing and men lining up to taste Odin's fine wine! The Valkyries should be flying around carefree! This is so wrong! It's totally unrecognizable! Look! The great Golden Gates are frozen solid! And the Gem of Souls is fully incased in ice! This is bad! Worse then bad! This is a tragedy!"

"Una… I know it's…scary… to see this place like this. But remember we're the only ones who can right this wrong and restore order and balance. So you said you knew every inch of this place. So can you at least tell us where Dad and Boden maybe being held?"

"I don't know the answer to that!" she sobbed loudly. Valka flew closer to her son and reached out and touched Una's hand. She looked up and saw tenderness and love inside Valka's green eyes.

"It is gonna be alright, my daughter. It's gonna be alright. Now tell us what you can."

"I don't know! We could check the square I guess. Stoick-daddy loves to drink a big mug of wine everyday. Though with all the damage here I'm not sure what direction it's in."

"Well, I think I just spotted someone who might know where Dad is. Look!" Hiccup pointed to the right upper corner of the blacken skies. Even though the Spirit Sun was hidden they could still make out the outline of a large familiar dragon followed by three young ones.

"It looks like a Thunderdrum! An adult male and three adolescents! Do you know them?" asked Valka as she steady Cloudjumper. She knew from spending twenty years with dragons how to easily tell as dragon's age. "I think it's a family. But it's just a dad with three kids."

"It's Thornado! And Bing, Bam and Boom! Five years ago we had to free Thornado so he could take care of Bing, Bam and Boom! How did they get here?" wonder Hiccup as he made a soft but decent dragon call.

"He must know your father's in trouble. Like you've said yourself, Hiccup. Once you earn a dragon's trust and loyalty you remained bond for life, and perhaps even in death, in this case. I strongly believe Thornado could sense your father's demise and he also felt his soul was in trouble. So he came to help. Never doubt a dragon's love for his rider." Valka explained as Thornado and his family came right up to meet them. "Nice to meet you, Thornado, you three too," she said as she patted each of them on the nose and gave them some dragon nip.

"Nice to see you again too, Thornado. Maybe you can lead us to Dad. If you came all the way from the Mortal World then you must have some idea where he is. So please, take us to him!"

The mighty blue Thunderdrum roared once and took off like a shot with the riders and his family following close behind. "He's a nice dragon. Reminds me of Stoick-daddy a lot, they both have a strong, but stubborn personality. Stoick-daddy told us all about how he bonded and tamed Thornado. Never thought I meet him, though. I'm meeting all of your family, brother."

"I'm happy to see him too. Still let's not get ahead of ourselves. We must find Dad and Boden and then face whoever is the cause of all this. Do you still have the dagger?"

She nodded and looked at Valka. Calling out to her she asked, "Valka-mommy? Do you still have that strange orb?"

She nodded and looked into the orb and focused. She saw not the big picture like Hel and Dagur's did; nevertheless she received images in her mind eye to glimpse what was happening in Asgard and Berk. She shuttered once and put the orb back into her pocket. "The battle is not fairing well in Asgard. The Asgardians are being slaughtered! They've almost taken full control of it. Berk is managing to keep it in a slight stalemate, but barely. They've got new dragons, including a Scauldron and a Typhoomrang leading the charge. Also the women, children and elderly are still safe with Fishlegs in the cove. The dragons have some ammo ready in case the fight comes to them."

"Wow! A Scauldron and a Typhoomrang? You think its Scauldy and Torch? The two dragons you told me about in the cave?"

"Pretty sure it's them. Mom's right and so am I. Once you befriend a dragon, and you've earn their trust and loyalty, they shall come back to return the favor in your time of need. So training all those dragons has had many perks and benefits."

"I wish I could have my own dragon. Though I cannot given the fact that I'm dead. Still it would be nice to have a dragon of my own."

"Don't think about that, sis. I think we've found Dad and Boden! Look! Thornado has found them!" and they saw with their eyes glisten with tears two souls that seemed to have had the life sucked right out of them. They're very badly hurt and it wasn't a pretty sight at all. They landed a few feet away from them and scoped out the area to make sure it was alright to go after them. After a few moments they felt it was safe enough to emerge.

"Dad! Dad!" Hiccup cried in a sorta loud whisper as he dashed to where his father was being chained. It was weird for the reason that the chains weren't connected to anything. He was just suspended in midair with long frozen chains around him. Boden was also in a frozen iron cage that was seemingly floating in midair. It was odd although they couldn't dwell on the oddity of it right now.

Stoick though battered wasn't beaten and at the sound of his son's voice looked up. And seeing his family _and _his dragon coming running towards them was a special sight indeed. "HICCUP! You came! You came to save us! Valka, my love! My old friend Thornado! You're all here!"

"And I'm here too, Stoick-daddy! And big brother Boden! We've got to set you and all of the Nine Realms free!"

"Oh, Una! It's so good to see you again! You don't know how worried we've been about you! You disappeared and Hel was so ruthless with her revenge, you've no idea how badly we've been tormented! It's such a blessing to see you again!" Boden exclaimed happily and smiled at her.

"Oh, Boden! What happened?"

"It's been torture, pure and simple torture, sis. That's about all I can say. You better get out of here, though! Hel is sure to be back soon and she's gonna bring with her that loony lover of hers. And they want something called the Resurrection Amulet. I don't know what it is but if they get it, it won't be very good."

"I've got the Resurrection Amulet, Boden! It's temporally given me life again! That's how I was able to get back to Earth and get our brother Hiccup's help! We've come to set things right! Now hold still. We'll get you out of those evil manacles!"

"Nothing can break frozen Goddess Iron! Nothing!"

"Gronckle Iron can! Give us a few minutes. Hurry, Una! Give me your dagger so I can pick the lock," Hiccup commanded as she tossed him the dagger. Within a few minutes the frozen iron cage burst open and then just as quick the shackles holding Stoick in midair came off! Thornado picked up his old rider and let him get down on his back. Boden had to jump onto the juvenile trio who were fighting over which one would get to help him down. Thus in the mist of their squabble they all decided to work together to get the battered and frighten teen down from his prison.

"Wow! Take it easy you three! You're making me sick!" Boden spoke hoarsely from all of his torment. He was battered, black-and-blue and most importantly exhausted, and wasn't in the mood for a rough flight. Thornado rose his mighty head and let out a sharp yelp and instantly the trio smoothed out their flying so the teen could mange better. They quickly touched ground and everyone first breathed a sigh of relief, then they shivered.

"It's colder then death! And I ought to know how that feels, given I'm dead! Boden? Stoick-daddy? Has it been this cold since Hel and her nameless partner made trouble in our home?"

"Wait a second, Una. You're telling me that you don't even know whose been doing all this? I mean I figured you found an Archway, given you made it to Valhalla, when only the dead can come here. Still you don't know who's behind this evil plan? Really? Son? Don't you know?"

"Kara couldn't tell us, Dad. Whoever cooked up this plan also made a curse that makes victims unable to speak thy name of whoever doing all this! We've got no clue! Other then someone hates me enough to torment you to get me here!"

"Stoick? Please tell us or can you at least offer us a clue? My love? We only know from reading Hel's diary that whoever she struck this bargain with name starts with a D. in view of the fact that she drew an appalling doodle of her initial "H" with a "D" inside it. So who is it?"

Before anyone could answer a large bloody ice ball came hurling down at them. Toothless and Cloudjumper used their fires to blow it up before it could hurt their loved ones. The dragons formed a protective circle around their riders and let loose a fire barricaded to protect them. Hail, ice and blood kept falling on them and the six dragons did their best.

"What's goin' on?!"

"Don't know, Una, but I think the unwelcome committee just came to unwelcome us!" Hiccup yelled over the force of the intense wind. He slipped the dagger back into Una's left hand. He then pulled her close to him and ignited his flame sword. "You want me? Fine! Well, I'm here! Now let's settle this! Just you and me! Whoever you are!"

Descending from the dark red skies was a being in a tattered blue gown. She had super long ice nails and looked at him. "Well, well, the little boy who thinks he can play the role of Chief? Welcome! We've been expecting you. My true love and I have waited a long time for this. Well, more he then I, given all I wanted originally was Asgard. And for your information its wrong to read someone else's diary! That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Hel! I've got no fight with you! Now let me face the one who really wants me? Or is he too scared to show his face?"

She smiled wickedly and shot ice nails at them. Hiccup threw himself over Una to protect her. And the others covered him to protect the both of them. Then Toothless shot off a few plasma blasts and burned Hel's hands!

"OUCH! You infernal beast! How dare you burn a goddess! How dare you!"

"We shall do a lot worse to you if you don't call off this attack and set things wrong, bitch!" Stoick exclaimed as he patted Thornado's sweet spot. The Thunderdrum gurgled and winked at his family and before Hel knew what hit her she was somersaulted from the 360 degrees wave of sound from the four dragons.

"Good boy, Thornado! We showed her, didn't we old friend?"

"Good job, Dad!"

"Great job, Stoick!"

"Good boy, you three! Guess you ain't as useless as I thought."

They're so busy thanking the Thunderdrums that they didn't realize till they head the yelp that they'd left Una unprotected!

"Help me! Get off me! Let me go! Let me go, you brute!" 

"UNA! LET HER GO!" Hiccup spun around so fast with his flaming sword lit intensely and he was shocked at who he was looking at.

"Hello, _brother, oh little, Hiccup! _Been five years too long, hasn't it?"

"Dagur! Dagur the Deranged! Of course! H and D! Hel and Dagur! Only you would be as much as a lunatic as Hel to get her blacked heart!"

"We're very much in love and I can assure you the feelings are quite genuine. Now let's get back down to business. The unfinished one I mean," he said as he held Una at sword point. He had his sword at her little neck and she was trying to get free.

"Una! Let her go, Dagur! This is a battle between me and you, not her. Let her go now!"

"Or what? Why should I let her go? For one thing she's got the Amulet which will grant me immortality once I figure out its magical secrets. And secondly? Why does she even matter to you? She's just a stupid little child. Not anyone special just a stupid child!"

"You wouldn't understand if I tried to explain! You don't know anything about love or family! You killed your own dad! Now I'll say it one final time. LET…HER…GO…NOW!"

"Uh, no. I think I'll kill her instead and then after she's gone the rest of these people? Both human and dragon will die as well. Then I'll kill you and you can suffer all eternity!"

While Dagur was shooting his mouth off Una did what any child would've done. Knowing she could reach her dagger she did the only thing she could do. She threw her head back and then bit Dagur's wrist as hard as she could. She kept biting him till she drew blood and he let her go. She then kicked him in the groin.

"Una! Run! Get out of here now! We'll handle this! Go now!" Hiccup cried and she hesitated for a few moments. "Don't disobey your promise to me, sis! You promise to run if I said run! So run!"

"Yes, big brother. I'll be back!" she said as she took off running. Hel tried to follow but between the dragons and the Vikings she couldn't get far. It was a battle royal. It seemed at that moment all three battles seemed to be fighting in sync. Jormungand was assaulting the last line of defense in Asgard. Fenrir was busy fighting all over Berk and Dagur and Hiccup were busy dueling the greatest duel ever fought! Hel was busy fighting everyone else dragon and mortals and it was a very even fight. Though when it came to a dark goddess she knew she would win with unsavory tactics.

"This battle will end in my victory! Now witness my true power!" she cried as she attacked with as much magical ice as she could. She was a force to be reckoned with. Still it was an intense stalemate. Dagur was using his own underhanded tactics as he and Hiccup battled.

"So you finally became a real Viking and not a scrawny twig! Great to know that! Now let's finish this!" he shouted as he tried to thrust a dagger into Hiccup's leg. Yet since it was his mental foot it didn't hurt and Hiccup actually used this to his advantage and kicked him and let the dagger slice open Dagur's leg.

"OUCH! You'll pay for this!"

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore! Mortal, God, Living or Dead! I won't let you do it anymore! And I _especially _won't let you hurt my little sister!" he roared as he disarmed Dagur. Dagur was still smiling though and he couldn't understand why. Then all of sudden a bunch of frozen ice cages fell from the sky and entrapped everyone. Hel quickly collected their weapons and she was also dragging Una whom she'd one of her ice solders retrieve.

"No!"

"Hiccup! Big brother, help me!"

"It appears that victory is mine, after all, Hiccup!" laughed Dagur in his deranged manner as he waltzed over ready to take the Amulet from Una. Not wanting to see her die or see anyone else in pain and torment. He screamed, "NO! STOP! I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL!"

Dagur and Hel glanced over at each other and got into his face. "We're listening, boy. Though I fail to see what kinda of deal you can offer me, that is sweeter then my beloved's deal. Better then the revenge we're about to feast upon. So what's your proposal?" Hel asked.

"I'll give you anything including the two most precious things I possess. If I give you both my _life and immortal soul, _in exchange for peace. You can have me in place of all the souls of both the living and dead. I'll give anything if you call of this attack. If you restore everything to the way it was then I'll give you anything! Even my life and soul! Mine, in exchanged for all in the worlds! Just end this! One life, one soul, in exchange for all others. Please!"

"Tempting. Though I would still return to my frozen wasteland. And my beloved and I wouldn't have our revenge. Why should I accept your deal over Dagur's?"

"Because if you take it you can both do whatever you want to me even torment me past the point of insanity. I'll even have Toothless kill me himself! Please! Take me instead of everyone else! I'll give anything and everything!"

"HICCUP NO!" Everyone cried but they're shouted down.

"Well, what do you think my love?" whispered Hel gleefully to Dagur. He whispered back. "We can take him and with him out of the way there no one to stop us. We don't have to make good on the deal. We can double-cross him. Once he's dead he'll be at our mercy. And I want to torment him forever. We can do this!"

"Very well," Hel turned to face the young chief. "Very well, in exchange for peace and balance we take you all of you as our prize. Shake on it and the deal done."

"NO! HICCUP DON'T IT'S A TRICK! THEY WON'T KEEP THEIR WORD!" everyone tried to shout again and Una was crying harder then ever. "NO! Brother! Don't do it! Please no!"

But it was too late Hiccup shook hands with Hel. But something was happening. When they shook hands something amazing was going on. It was like the storm of the century as everything was going crazy! "What's happening?!" everyone was screaming as the chaos and pandemonium got worse. All anyone could do was hold on for the ride….


End file.
